Segredos de uma Vida Quase Normal
by Mago Merlin
Summary: Harry está cansado de sua vida com seus tios. Está esperando somente fazer 18 anos para sumir. Mas uma mudança de cidade pode mudar tudo. UA.
1. Pensamentos do Viajante

Capítulo 1 – Pensamentos do Viajante

O ônibus entrava nos limites da cidade, juntamente ao amanhecer, naquela segunda feira. Havia poucas pessoas no veículo. Uma delas era um moreno que pela idade deveria estar na escola, já que as aulas começaram há uma semana.

O garoto tinha os cabelos negros revoltados, olhos verdes e uma pequena cicatriz na testa. Seu nome era Harry Potter.

Foi justamente nesta última parte do corpo que o garoto reparou quando acordou, mesmo sem seus óculos, ele pode ver perfeitamente o contorno de raio que ela tinha. Era a única coisa que o lembrava seus pais, ou melhor, o acidente que vitimou seus pais.

Um acidente de carro na noite do Dia das Bruxas quando o menino tinha um ano. Um motorista bêbado bateu no carro da família, forçando a ele a viver em um inferno, a casa dos Durleys.

Todos acreditam que ele era feliz na casa da irmã de sua mãe, sua única parente. Não que Petúnia o maltratasse, o garoto até acreditava que ela gostasse dele, mas seu tio Valter e seu primo Duda faziam de tudo para atormentar sua vida.

Seu tio não era violento, pelo menos fisicamente, era mais psicológico que tudo. Vivia reclamando dele, comparando com o filho, xingando e recriminando tudo que o moreno fazia.

Ele estava voltando de um acampamento de férias que seu tio insistia em mandar o moreno para não ficar tendo que aturar o menino durante as férias.

Valter acreditava que o menino ia para um lugar desagradável, pelo menos essa era a opinião que Duda tinha do lugar. Mas todos sabiam que os primos não se davam e tinham opiniões diferentes sobre as coisas. Para Harry o lugar era um paraíso.

E desde que fez catorze anos, ele se tornara monitor do acampamento e este ano era o chefe. Assim ele passou a ser pago para ir, ao invés de pagar, o que alegrou muito o Tio.

Duda era um caso diferente, ele tentava acertar o primo sempre que possível, isto é, sempre que não tinha ninguém vendo. E para evitar ser espancado pela gangue do primo, ele sempre conseguia uma em cada cidade que morava, ele se tornou rápido e ágil, e procurava não dar mais motivos para o primo lembrar dele. Seja notas ou popularidade.

Isso o tornou um menino solitário, e para alguns sombrio. Mas isso era porque ninguém o conhecia direito, sem ser sua tia.

Ele estava se dirigindo para uma cidade que ele mal conhecia, sua família mudava muito seguindo o trabalho de seu tio.

Ele tinha ficado na cidade de San Diego, que ficava na ensolarada Califórnia. Ele tinha ficado dois dias na cidade, para poder arrumar seu quarto. Aliás, era um quarto que ele tinha que alugar, além de ajudar nas despesas da casa.

Sempre que chegava em uma cidade ele era obrigado a arrumar um emprego. Mal sabia o tio que ele tinha muito dinheiro guardado, conseguido de atividades que era considerado pelo tio como vagabundagem.

Harry sabia que esse tempo longe da cidade era para que Duda pudesse espalhar para todos que ele era um garoto problemático.

Ele suspirou, sua vida não era boa, e ele só esperava ter a maioridade para sumir, mais isso ainda demoraria um ano.

Logo o ônibus chegou ao seu destino e o moreno desembarcou. Não era muito longe da casa onde passaria esse ano. Então seguiu a pé para lá.

- Você está atrasado para a aula e já perdeu a carona. – disse Tio Valter sorrindo ao ver o garoto chegando. – Melhor você se apressar. Não quer chegar atrasado justo no seu primeiro dia.

Harry sabia que era melhor não retrucar, mesmo que a culpa disso tudo fosse do tio. Largou sua mala no quarto, que felizmente era o único a ter a chave e pegou sua mochila, apesar de não ter os livros ainda. Era uma mochila velha toda remendada por ele mesmo, mas ajudava a compor seu personagem, ele sempre usava roupas pretas, mesmo no verão, algumas correntes e seu cabelo que não tinha jeito mesmo. O que quebrava um pouco esse visual Dark eram seus óculos, que era de um modelo simples de aros redondos.

Ele apenas cumprimentou sua tia, e saiu para não dar motivos para o tio reclamar mais.

Atravessou a rua e bateu na porta de uma casa, uma velhinha atendeu.

- Bom dia, Sou Harry Potter, morou com meus tios no número 4, e acabei de chegar de uma viagem e gostaria de saber como faço para chegar na Escola Hogwarts.

- Hum, você é diferente do que me contaram. – disse a velhinha de forma pensativa. – Sou a Arabela Figg. Hogwarts fica na avenida que você provavelmente passou para chegar aqui. Você pode andar até o fim da rua e virar a esquerda depois a primeira direita. Dois quarteirões a frente e a avenida, novamente para a esquerda, e você anda um pouco, a escola não tem como não reconhecer. É um castelo.

- Muito obrigado, Sra Figg. – disse ele. – Desculpe qualquer incomodo. Tenha um Bom Dia.

- As aparências enganam. – disse Arabela para ela mesma. – Aquele com a aparência de bom moço é um pivete, e o sombrio mostra educação e gentileza. Dumbledore nunca erra.

Harry seguiu as direções ditas pela simpática senhora e logo se encontrava em frente ao castelo. Acostumado a não expressar sentimentos, ele apenas deixou um brilho aparecer nos seus olhos, mas que logo se apagou. Não havia mais ninguém nos corredores, sim ele estava atrasado.

Como não adiantava mais, ele andou calmamente até a sala do diretor, seguindo as placas indicativas.

- Entre. – disse alguém quando ele bateu a porta.

- Desculpe. Eu sou aluno novo. – disse Harry.

- Sr Potter. – disse o diretor, um homem de mais idade, com uma longa barba branca. – Eu sou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts. Eu só esperava o senhor dentro de uma semana.

- Consegui chegar mais cedo. – disse o moreno encabulado.

- Acredito que você veio aqui para saber as suas aulas.

- Sim, apesar de estar atrasado, gostaria de começar logo as aulas.

- Atitude sensata. – disse Dumbledore. – Sua primeira aula é Matemática com a Professora Minerva McGonagall, na sala 305.

- Obrigado, Senhor. – disse Harry.

- Seu primo freqüenta as mesmas aulas que você. – disse Dumbledore novamente. – Ele poderá te ajudar nas aulas que perdeu.

- Com certeza. – disse Harry com ironia, que não passou despercebido pelo ancião.

- A professora McGonagall ficou de passar aqui, ela poderá te acompanhar. Alguns alunos acham muito difícil andar pelos corredores. – alguém bateu à porta. – Eu não disse. Entre Minerva.

- Alvo. Bom dia, Potter. – disse ela, um instante antes de perceber o que falara, mas agiu como se fosse normal. – Vim trazer o relatório de detenções da semana passada.

- Hum, sete alunos do último ano. Situações diferentes, mas sempre as mesmas, brigas, cigarro e ironias com o professor de química.

- Os alunos não aprendem a não irritar o Snape. – disse Minerva.

- Severo não aprende a evitar isso. – disse Dumbledore.

- Também. – disse ela.

- Acho que está na hora da próxima aula. – disse o diretor. – Eu entrarei em contato para falar quais serão as punições. Aproveite e mostre o caminho para sua sala para o senhor Harry Potter.

Ela entendeu a indireta e concordou.

Foi um pequeno tour, mas Harry achou que não conseguiria se lembrar de tudo, pelo menos as aulas do dia.


	2. Amigos?

Capitulo 2 – Amigos?

Minerva indicou para Harry a sua sala e disse que ia conversar com o professor de Física.

Algo em Harry dizia que aquela professora era alguém que não ele não queria ver irritada. Então entrou na sala e observou os seus novos colegas.

Logo na frente ele pode ver um grupo de cinco alunos, pelo jeito que estavam sentados e pelos cadernos e livros sobre a mesa, eram os Nerds da turma.

De um lado da sala estavam os populares, e dos outro os impopulares. No fundo estavam as lideres de torcida com os jogadores de futebol americano, neste grupo estava seu primo, já com uma jaqueta do time.

Ótimo, pensou o moreno, agora ele teria os maiores garotos do colégio no seu pé. Mas parecia que ele não era o 'líder' do grupo, era um loiro, o que não era grande consolo, já que o garoto deu uma olhada nele, e virou a cara imediatamente.

Ainda havia mais um grupo no centro da sala. Não era fácil classificar, mais parecia ser um pouco de cada um deles. Tinha um menino rechonchudo, que parecia ser desastrado, uma loira com olhar sonhador, uma morena com cara de muito inteligente, um ruivo com camisa do time de basquete do colégio, e uma ruiva que se parecia muito com o ruivo.

Foi justamente essa ruiva que chamou a atenção de Harry. Ela tinha olhos avelãs que pareciam ser doces, mas escondiam algo que ele queria descobrir.

Mas assim que esse pensamento apareceu na sua cabeça, ele tirou da sua cabeça. Sabia bem as histórias que seu primo espalhava por ai, e com certeza ela já havia ouvido muitas delas. E logo se sentou, esperando a professora.

Todos da sala ficaram imaginando quem ele seria, mas como Harry preferiu olhar para sua mesa, ele não viu, nem mesmo o olhar que a ruiva mandou em sua direção. Até que Duda contou mais uma de suas histórias favoritas.

Minerva entrou na sala, e imediatamente todos se sentaram e o silêncio se fez presente. Confirmando assim a impressão que Harry teve dela.

- Bom dia, turma. Antes de recolher o dever, quero apresentar a todos o Sr Harry Potter. Alguém está sem dupla para os projetos e gostaria de acompanhar o Sr Potter?

Alguns olhares foram trocados na sala, e apenas uma mão se ergueu. Pelo espanto de alguns, ninguém esperava isso. Harry que até aquele momento olhava para a professora se atreveu a olhar na direção que os outros olhavam.

A mão levantada era da ruiva.

- Srta Weasley. Depois vocês acertam os detalhes. Hoje não trabalharemos em duplas. – disse Minerva começando a aula.

Por sorte de Harry era uma revisão, e ele não perdeu matéria.

No meio da aula, quando a professora estava virada para o quadro Harry recebeu uma bolinha de papel na nuca. Pelo sorrisinho na cara de seu primo era dele.

"_Ela é minha. Afaste-se"_

Harry ainda se espantava com o pensamento primitivo do seu primo, que obviamente é herança do pai. Mas ele não se intimidava mais com o primo, então teatralmente ele rasgou o bilhete de forma que o primo visse e voltou sua atenção a aula, escutando o bufar de Duda.

Harry passou a responder os exercícios dados, o que toda a turma fez, apesar de que alguns alunos não deram conta.

Quando o sinal bateu, indicando que os alunos deveriam trocar de sala, Harry se levantou rapidamente, já que ele precisava ainda procurar a sala de química sua próxima aula. Se ele se lembrava bem, a sala para as aulas teóricas ficavam no segundo andar e os laboratórios no terceiro.

Já ia virando um corredor onde sabia que tinha uma escada, quando escutou alguém o chamando.

- Potter. – era uma voz feminina, que Harry soube ser da ruiva.

Ele então se encostou à parede, sem se virar, para esperar a menina. Essa posição e sua cara inexpressiva davam a todos a confirmação de que ele era mais um Dark na escola.

- Oi. – disse a menina de forma tímida, coisa que Harry supôs que ela nunca foi. – Sou Gina Weasley, sua parceira.

- Harry. – disse ele ainda sem emoções.

- Eu queria combinar com você sobre nossos projetos. – disse ela um pouco mais solta. – Sabe onde nos encontraremos.

- O melhor lugar será na biblioteca. – disse ele, não querendo levar a menina para sua casa, nem propor a casa dela.

- Biblioteca. Eu odeio aquele lugar. Não podia ser em alguma casa?

Essa parece ser a verdadeira Gina, pensou ele. Coitado de seu primo se tentar algo.

- Eu nunca te levaria para minha casa. – disse ele, e ao ver a pergunta na cara dela completou. – Se você quisesse estudar com meu primo, teria escolhido ele, não eu.

- Então é verdade que você é primo daquele porco. – disse Gina.

- Ei, será que dá para não ofender... os porcos. – disse ele. – Os coitados não merecem ser comparados com o Duda.

- Você tem razão. – disse ela se recuperando do choque. – Pode ser lá em casa, então.

- Certo. Quando tiver um trabalho, combinamos o resto. – disse ele.

- Aqui está o meu endereço e meus telefones. – disse ela passando um papel para ele. – Não se acanhe em ligar.

A ruiva deu a volta nele e voltou para perto dos amigos, enquanto Harry ficou alguns instantes parado antes de voltar a se mover em direção a sala.

Ele foi o primeiro a entrar na sala.

- Finalmente o Sr Potter resolveu aparecer. – disse o Professor de forma extremamente sarcástica. – Devo me sentir honrado?

- Sinto, mas tive problemas de ordem pessoal, que uma vez fora do caminho, posso me dedicar aos estudos. – disse Harry de forma fria. Até mesmo os professores escutaram as historias mirabolantes do primo.

Antes que o professor pudesse retrucar o resto da turma chega, fazendo Harry se sentar.

Aquela sala era diferente e as carteiras eram duplas, o que fez Harry pensar que ficaria sozinho. Mas estava errado quando Gina se sentou com ele.

- As duplas são para todas as aulas. – disse ela.

- Chega de conversa. – disse o professor.

- Esse é o professor Snape. – disse baixinho a ruiva, enojada.

- Sr Potter, onde eu encontraria Hipoclorito de Sódio num supermercado? – disparou Snape.

- Procuraria na sessão de produtos de limpeza, mais especificamente em água sanitária ou na sessão de purificação de água, principalmente para acampamentos.

A forma arrogante como a pergunta foi feita e respondida assustou a turma toda, e pode-se ver celulares sendo sacados das bolsas e a notícia logo se espalhou pelo castelo.

Snape voltou para o quadro e começou a escrever, obviamente a resposta estava certa, mas ele não esperava por isso.

Durante toda a aula, ele voltou a questionar Harry, sendo da matéria dada ou não. E todas as vezes se frustrava ao ver que ele respondia sem fraquejar.

Já no fim da aula, o professor fala.

- Senhor Potter, você terá que fazer todos os exercícios dos três primeiros capítulos do livro para a próxima aula. Sozinho. – disse ele com um risinho. – Srta Weasley, estou surpreso pela sua escolha, sempre está sozinha. Mas agora desta vez fez uma escolha muito ruim. Espero que isso não afete suas notas. Já que seu comportamento não deve mudar mesmo.

- Espero que não. – disse ela no mesmo momento que o sinal bateu encerrando a aula.

A menina saiu antes que pudesse levar outra detenção por causa dele em menos de um mês.

Harry nem se abalou pelo olhar raivoso do professor.

- Você pediu. – disse Harry.

- Então você ficará com a detenção dela. – disse o professor.

- Me diga o dia e a hora. – disse ele. – O melhor deixe para o diretor, já que ele que escolhe mesmo.

Harry saiu com um sorriso vitorioso, que logo voltou a ser uma mascara de frieza quando ele passou pela porta.

- Você é louco? – perguntou o ruivo, que estava esperando com o resto do grupo perto da sala.

- Sou. – ele respondeu.

- Não é todo mundo que desafia o Snape assim. – disse o menino de rosto redondo.

- Não liga pra eles, Harry. – disse Gina. – Esse ruivo metido a Magic Jonhson é meu irmão gêmeo Rony.

- Irmão mais velho. – disse ele.

- Ele acha que dois minutos valem de algo. – retrucou a ruiva. – Esse é Neville Longbottom.

- Prazer. – disse menino.

- Sou Hermione Granger. – disse a menina que parecia inteligente.

- E eu sou Luna Lovegood. – disse a loira.

- Vamos almoçar. – disse Gina.

- Não posso. – disse o menino. – Tenho que encontrar com o Filch, algo sobre meu armário.

- Conversamos depois então. – disse a ruiva com um sorriso triste.

Ele seguiu para a sala do zelador, que o deu o número do armário dele, assim como a senha genérica e as instruções de como mudar.

Seguiu até o seu armário e se espantou ao ver que ele era inteiriço, ao contrario de muito que era apenas metade da parede. E como ele era o último do ano a pegar um, esperava pegar o pior.

Provavelmente por ser de algum aluno que formou e os outros alunos mantinham os seus do ano anterior, pensou ele.

Terminado de mudar a senha, ele seguiu para o refeitório.

Era um enorme salão. Em um canto tinha a mesa dos professores, perto do local onde estavam dispostas as comidas. Pelo resto do salão, havia um grande número de mesas com um bancão adjacente de cada lado.

Um fenômeno interessante aconteceu quando os alunos perceberam a presença de Harry, todos os alunos que estavam na fila de espera se dispersaram sentando com os amigos.

Harry não se importou com isso, já que estava com muita fome, por pular o café. Se serviu tranquilamente. Cada aluno podia se servir a vontade, mas apenas uma vez.

Vasculhou o salão para encontrar um lugar para sentar. Procurou pelos novos amigos, se é que podia chamar assim, mas ao identificar Gina, viu que sua mesa estava cheia.

Aliás todas estavam cheias, com exceção de uma.

Nela havia apenas uma pessoa. Harry quase riu quando chegou mais perto. Era um garoto da sua idade, com cabelos longos, um casaco de motoqueiro, óculos escuros e uma atitude rebelde.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntou ele.

- Claro. – respondeu o menino. – Apesar de não parecer, eu não mordo.

- Parece que eu estou nessa categoria. – disse Harry.

- Meu nome é Tiago. – disse o motoqueiro estendendo a mão.

- Harry Potter. – disse ele aceitando o cumprimento.

- Você é o primo do calouro burro. É assim que chamam um novato no time de futebol.

- Você escutou as historias dele então.

- Se pelo menos metade for verdade, eu não te culpo. Eu faria o mesmo se estivesse na sua situação. – disse Tiago.

- Você é o primeiro que me diz isso.

- Vai ver por que eu sei o que você passa. Eu sou alvo principal dos comentários há uns quatro anos. – disse ele. – Vão perder o interesse em você em uma semana. Sempre é assim, até que arrumem um assunto melhor, como um casal. Isso se não for você um dos integrantes dela.

- Como assim?

- Você não tira os olhos da metade feminina dos gêmeos de fogo. E ela a cada três garfadas, ela dá uma olhada pra você. – disse Tiago, ainda vendo a cara de espanto dele. – Esses óculos não são apenas para parecer malvado. Servem para olhar para todos. E tenho recomendações médicas para isso.

- Hein?

- Sofro de Fotofobia. – disse ele abaixando os óculos, mostrando olhos castanhos esverdeados, mas logo as pupilas se dilataram restando apenas uma linha verde escura em volta e o resto dos olhos logo ficaram vermelho. – Isso gera um monte de boatos. Pelo menos você é correspondido.

- Sabe para alguém que parece malvado, você fala muito.

- Não é todo dia que se pode conversar com alguém. – disse Tiago. – Vou te mostrar o que eu acabei de te dizer. Olhe para aquela ruiva na mesa atrás da sua princesa de fogo. Veja bem a reação dela.

Ele se levantou, e todo o salão pareceu parar, o som diminuiu consideravelmente.

- A proposito, para o resto da escola, você é da minha gangue, caso eu tivesse uma. Cuide da sua imagem de Dark.

Tiago andou por entre as mesas e passou pela menina ruiva, era um cabelo mais escuro que o da Gina que parecia ser mais brilhante. Todos evitavam olhar para ele, exceto a ruiva. Esta deu uma olhada de rabo de olho para ele e fechou a cara, como se estivesse com muita raiva dele. Somente quando o moreno saiu do refeitório que todos voltaram ao normal.

Será um ano interessante, pensou Harry voltando a comer.


	3. Inimigos Jurados

Capítulo 3 – Inimigos Jurados.

Agora que estava sozinho, Harry passou a observar as pessoas no salão. Quando estava acompanhado eram poucas as pessoas que olhavam na sua direção. Mas agora várias pessoas o olhavam, a maioria meninas que logo se viravam para outro lado rindo, e alguns meninos que o mediam.

Ele ainda precisava encontrar a sala de História, sua próxima aula. Por isso se levantou antes do resto do salão, fazendo o mesmo caminho que o amigo. Sentiu vários olhares o seguindo, ao contrário do que aconteceu com o menino anterior. Um destes olhares era de Gina, mas ele percebeu que a ruiva de Tiago, continuou conversando com seus amigos.

A sala que ele procurava era no primeiro andar. Ele aproveitou os corredores vazios para descobrir cada sala de aula.

Já no fim do corredor, ele escuta:

- Ei Potter.

Ele para e se vira para ver quem estava o chamando.

- Preciso falar com você. – disse o loiro que estava com seu primo nas aulas, desta vez ele estava apenas com dois amigos, que mais pareciam guarda-costas.

- Desembucha. – disse Harry sem paciência. – Não tenho muito tempo.

- Essa escola é minha. – disse o Loiro. – Esse é o primeiro aviso. Cuidado com o que faz, se eu não gostar, você sofre.

- Por que eu teria medo de alguém que anda com dois idiotas como segurança? Vai mandar eles me baterem? Vai fazer fofoca sobre mim? – disse Harry olhando fundo nos olhos do loiro. – Você vai ter que fazer mais que simples ameaças para merecer que eu te escuto. E seja original, essa coisas eu escuto há anos, e pelo que eu pude perceber, as pessoas tem mais medo de outra pessoa que de você.

- Você ainda vai se ajoelhar perante Draco Malfoy. – disse o loiro quando Harry se virou e continuou em direção a sala de aula.

- Sonha mais baixo, doninha albina. – disse Harry, seguida de uma gargalhada.

Malfoy não pode fazer nada, já que os corredores logo se encheram de alunos e professores se dirigindo para a aula.

Harry entrou na sala, e percebeu que ela era maior que as anteriores. No canto mais escuro, estava sentado Tiago.

- Estou na sala certa? – perguntou Harry.

- Está. – disse Tiago. – Algumas matérias que não há muita necessidade de um acompanhamento maior dos professores têm duas turmas. Isso acontece com História, Geografia, Biologia e Educação Física. Assim seremos colegas de classe nestas matérias.

- Pelo menos alguém pra dividir as atenções.

- Senta logo que a aula já vai começar.

Apesar de alguns alunos estarem ainda de pé, o professor Binns começou a aula, sem nem notar que havia mais um aluno na sala. Harry poderia até achar a matéria interessante se não fosse voz entediante do professor. Ele deu uma olhada na turma, alguns dormiam, outros trocavam bilhetes, por papel ou celular, poucos prestavam atenção na aula, entre eles Hermione e Luna. Tiago estava escrevendo algo no caderno que não parecia em nada o que o professor falava.

- Dever de outra matéria. E um dos poucos momentos que posso fazer. – disse Tiago assustando Harry. – Eu já disse que os óculos não são parte do visual apenas.

- As aulas são animadas assim mesmo?

- Algumas vezes tem um casal se pegando, mas quase não acontece nada de interessante. Tente fazer algo para se distrair ou você vai acabar dormindo.

- Você tem o livro de Química aí?

- Só não olhe no fundo onde estão as repostas. – disse ele jogando o livro. – E minha próxima aula. Não gosto de passar no armário para pegar o livro, prefiro atormentar o Seboso.

- Belo apelido.

- Isso vem dos tempos de escola, parece que ele nunca lavou os cabelos.

- Você pegou detenção por aporrinhar ele?

- Este ano ainda não. Peguei por briga mesmo. Sempre tem uns valentões que acham que podem aterrorizar o pessoal mais novo.

O assunto morreu ai, com os dois voltando sua atenção para os próprios deveres.

Quando o sinal tocou, Harry devolveu o livro e se dirigiu para a próxima aula, Inglês.

O professor era diferente, usava uma camiseta sem mangas e cabelos longos amarrados em um rabo frouxo, e óculos coloridos. Era bem parecido com os Hippies dos filmes.

- Meu nome é Firenze, seu novo professor. – disse o professor com uma voz forte e firme, contrastando com o visual. – Você deve ser o pequeno Pontas, digo, Potter.

- Sou. – Harry respondeu confuso.

- Vamos ver sua habilidade em nossa língua. – disse o professor e voltando se voltando para turma. – Hoje termos uma redação. Tema: Magia.

* * *

- Odeio redação. – disse Rony saindo da sala.

- Isso porque você não consegue escrever nada que não seja basquete. – disse Hermione.

- Deixa disso, Mione. – falou Gina. – Ele nunca vai pensar em nada diferente. Ele até pediu para o papai comprar ingressos para o próximo jogo para te levar no seu aniversário.

- Ai é que você se engana, maninha. – disse o ruivo. - Era para uma peça de teatro, e Obrigado por estragar a surpresa.

- Ah, Rony não precisava. – disse a morena o abraçando.

- Quando eu vou arrumar alguém assim? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu se fosse você não fazia essa pergunta alto. – disse Luna. – Você sabe que tem muito meninos de olho em você e podem usar as suas ideias contra você.

- Tem um que pode, que eu não ligo. – disse ela vendo Harry passar. – EI, Harry. Vem cá.

Ele escutou a ruiva o chamando e foi até o grupo.

- O que está achando das aulas? – perguntou a ruiva tentando não continuar o assunto anterior.

- Interessantes, só tomei uma detenção por sua causa. Todos os professores sabem meu nome. Acho que já tive dias piores.

- Se prepare, temos outra aula com Snape. – disse Neville.

- Esse não gostou de mim. – disse Harry. – Problema dele.

- Ele não gosta de ninguém. – disse Luna. – Só alguns...

A menina foi interrompida por uma loira que chegou empurrando todo mundo e parando na frente de Harry.

- Oi, Sou Gabriele Delacour. – disse ela de forma bem sensual. – Posso te mostrar a cidade, hoje mesmo, se você quiser Harry.

- Acho que não será possível. – disse Harry. – tenho compromisso por todas as noites, fica pra outra oportunidade.

Quando Harry se virou para os amigos viu um sorriso no rosto de Gina.

- Vamos perder a aula assim. – disse Neville aflito.

Eles seguiram e logo foram recepcionados por um Snape furioso.

- Vejo que o Sr Potter já arrumou a sua gangue. – disse o professor.

Harry olhou para os amigos, não entendendo nada, até que se lembrou do que Tiago tinha lhe falado.

- Sim. – disse ele.

- Sentem-se. – disse o professor bufando pela empáfia de Harry.

Snape passou a aula toda falando mais alto que o normal, parecendo ainda ter raiva de alguma coisa. Assim como manteve a chuva de perguntas para Harry, que se saiu muito bem. E enquanto todos estavam fazendo a tarefa pedida, Snape parou atrás de Harry e Gina, esperando que ele errasse algo.

Harry se incomodou de ter alguém colado nele daquele jeito, mas já estava acostumado, vários professores anteriores faziam o mesmo, principalmente nas provas. Duda e seu tio eram bem convincentes, e todos desconfiavam dele.

Mas ao parar para pensar o único que fazia isso era justamente Snape, que parecia ser assim com todos.

Logo o sinal tocou encerrando o dia de aula.

- Minha irmã me contou, que o Snape recebeu uma chamada de atenção de um aluno, por pedir que eles fizessem algo perigoso. – disse Parvati Patil.

- Aposto que foi o Tiago. – disse Gina.

- Ele mesmo. – disse a menina que fofocava. – E pelo que parece ele estava certo, Snape teve que buscar no livro para ver e corrigir o que tinha mandado, por isso estava mais azedo que o normal.

- Coisa que eu achei que não fosse possível. – disse Rony.

- Isso porque você não teve que limpar o laboratório depois que o Dumbledore mudou a sua detenção. – disse Neville. – Ele queria que eu arrumasse o estoque dele, depois que apareceu ratos lá dentro.

Todos riram.

Na escada eles se separaram, como Harry não tinha nada para pegar ou colocar no armário, seguiu para a saída do colégio, mesmo passando na frente do seu armário.

Ele suspirou ao ver Duda encostado no seu armário. Atrás dele estavam quatro jogadores de futebol americano, novos companheiros de seu primo.

- Eu quero o seu armário. – disse Duda. – O meu é só metade.

- Se você quer um armário maior, peça para o Filch, ou para o diretor. – disse Harry.

- Não tem mais nenhum disponível, por isso quero o seu.

- Vai ficar querendo. Não sou seu pai, ou sua mãe para ficar tendo que atender todos os seus caprichos. Não me amole. Se contente com o que tem.

- Posso fazer sua vida um inferno. – disse ele sinalizando para os companheiros se aproximar.

Porém nada aconteceu, depois de dois segundos o sorriso no rosto de Duda desapareceu e ele olhou para trás. No lugar dos grandões com jaqueta colorida de jogador, estava um único homem com um casaco de couro.

- Você poderia me dar licença, você está na porta do meu armário também. – disse Tiago. – Seus amigos já foram. Algo como não querer se meter em encrencas.

Duda pareceu levar um choque e se desencostou do armário.

- Ainda quero o que é meu por direito, cheguei aqui primeiro. – disse Duda.

- Isso aqui não é quem vê primeiro, aliás, nada é. – disse Harry calmamente. – Culpa é do seu pai que não viu isso, agora saia da minha frente.

Duda levou a mão ao bolso, onde Harry sabia que ele levava um canivete, mas uma mão no seu ombro o atrapalhou.

- O aviso que te dei na semana passada, quando você tentava beijar a Betty. – Era novamente Tiago.

Harry nunca viu Duda suar tanto, nem mesmo quando foi suspenso de uma escola por matar aula, três dias seguidos, num shopping, e ser pego.

- Essa batalha e sua. – disse Duda. – Vamos ver quem ganha a próxima.

- Valeu cara. –disse Harry depois que o primo sumiu correndo.

- Sei que não era necessário, mas adoro ver a reação deles. – disse Tiago. – E também mantem minha fama. Viu como os jogadores sumiram assim que me viram?

- Se eles correrem tanto assim nos jogos, creio que vamos vencer sempre.

As pessoas, que viam os dois conversarem animadamente, começaram a especular sobre a amizade. Aqueles dois juntos deviam ser piores que todo o time de futebol.

* * *

Harry voltou para casa, a pé. Ele não se daria o luxo de acompanhar Duda.

Por mais que gostasse de andar, ele teria que arrumar um meio de transporte. Mas pensaria nisso depois, agora ele teria que enfrentar o tio, e depois quem sabe sair para arrumar um emprego.

Chegando perto de casa, ele avistou a Sra Figg carregando uma sacola de compras que parecia muito pesada.

- Oi, Sra Figg. – disse ele chamando atenção dela. – Posso te ajudar com essa sacola.

- Obrigada, Harry. – disse ela passando a sacola para ele. – Normalmente tem um garoto para levar as compras no supermercado, mas hoje ele estava ocupado com a Giselle Meadowes, uma amiga minha, que tinha mais sacolas.

- Não há de que. – disse ele. – Eu também gostaria de agradecer novamente por me ensinar o caminho da escola, Sra Figg.

- Acho que devemos parar de nos agradecer o tempo todo. E me chame de Arabella.

Ele deixou a sacola dela na cozinha, depois de terminarem de conversar. Harry perguntou onde ele poderia arrumar algum emprego, e ela ficou de pensar. E ele prometeu a ajudar quando possível.

-Por que você demorou tanto? – perguntou Valter assim que ele entrou em casa.

- Boa tarde, tia. – disse ele de forma educada com a tia e disse falando com ela. – Eu voltei para casa a pé e encontrei a Sra Figg pelo caminho e a ajudei com as compras, ela disse que espera você para o chá que combinaram no sábado.

- Obrigada por me lembrar. – disse ela.

Valter estava espumando pela ousadia dele, de se dirigir apenas a tia, e não a ele, mesmo respondendo a sua pergunta.

- Antes de subir moleque, tenho algumas coisas a acertar com você. – disse ele mais vermelho que os cabelos dos Weasley.

- Tenho pouco tempo, vou sair. – disse ele.

- Então vou ser rápido. Você vai trocar de dupla com o Duda assim como de armário.

- Ele já veio reclamar. E, não. Não vou mudar e você não pode mandar eu fazer isso, já que isso é assunto da escola e como tal, você não pode fazer nada. Ele teve a chance dele nas duas coisas. Recebeu um armário ruim por que você não pediu um bom, e ele não reclamou quando devia, ou reclamou mas não conseguiu nada. Quanto a dupla, bem, não tenho culpa se as meninas acham seu filho nojento, principalmente quando ele tenta agarra-las a força. E foi ela quem me escolheu, e nenhum professor vai mudar isso. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, moleque. Guida vai passar um tempo com a gente. Você tem que se comportar.

- Me comportar como? Do jeito mesquinho do seu filho que é um anjo, só para ver umas verdinhas? Ou um retardado, que é como você diz que sou? Ou um adolescente normal que sou? Não, já sei do mesmo modo com que ela me trata.

- Seu.. seu...

- Seu o que? Ela não é nada minha, apenas a irmã do marido da minha tia, logo eu não sou empregado muito menos escravo dela. Se ela me respeitar, eu a respeito. Senão...

- Se mantenha longe dela.

- Mantenha-a longe de mim. E ela que não se atreva a entrar no meu quarto. Não me importo se ela vai ter que dividir o banheiro com o Duda, eu pago pelo meu.

- Certo. – disse Valter entre os dentes.

- E as contas devem ser divididas em cinco, não mais quatro.

- O que? Não você não pode pedir isso. – berrou o tio.

- Eu não vou pagar para ser insultado. Ou isso, ou ajo como vocês dizem para todos como um rebelde sem causa.

- Maldito. Além de ter que aturar essa sua cara todo o tempo, ainda tenho que aturar sua atitude. – desabafou Valter, quase arrancando o bigode. – Combinado. Ela chega na sexta. Até lá quero você com um emprego, não importa qual, mas quero você longe desta casa o máximo possível.

- Eu quero ficar longe desta casa o máximo possível. – rebateu Harry encerrando a discussão e indo para o quarto.

Chegando lá refletiu seu dia, enquanto trocava de roupa. Não era todo lugar que aceitaria ele com aquela roupa.

Ele fez amizades, entrou para um grupo e uma pseudo-gangue, fez inimizades, cultivou as antigas. Se botar na balança ele tem mais amigos que inimigos agora.

Esse seria um ano interessante.


	4. Detenção

Capítulo 4 – Detenção

Harry evitou que o tio o visse saindo. Precisava ainda se manter como rebelde. Ele levava algumas coisas de seus trabalhos anteriores em uma maleta mais arrumada que sua mochila.

Por sorte, apenas Petúnia tinha as chaves de seu quarto e suas coisas permaneciam suas.

Logo assim que saiu, após pegar uma maçã na cozinha, ele avistou Arabella o chamando.

- Harry, eu preciso de saber o que você procura. Digo como emprego. – disse ela.

Ele deu um sorriso maroto e abriu a maleta revelando seu conteúdo.

- Interessante. – disse ela. – Acho que posso te ajudar com isso, o genro da Giselle, Marcus, ele tem uma empresa que mexe com isso. Espera um pouco que eu vou buscar o endereço para você.

Ela entrou em casa arrastando suas pantufas, deixando um Harry pensativo para trás.

- Isso foi mais fácil que eu imaginava.

- Aqui está. – disse ela entregando um post-it para ele. – É fácil encontrar, fica perto do estádio do Chargers. A maioria dos ônibus que passavam na avenida ali leva pro centro de onde você pode pegar outro.

- Valeu, Bella. – disse ele saindo.

- Faz tempo que ninguém em chama assim. – disse a senhora voltando para sua casa.

Harry seguiu as indicações dela e passou o tempo todo pensando no que ia falar.

Não era um prédio grande, mesmo assim não foi difícil para Harry localizar.

Ele logo conseguiu encontrar com Marcus.

- A Sra. Figg me falou de você. – disse Marcus ao se apresentar. – Mas não esperava alguém tão jovem.

- As circunstâncias da vida me forçaram a trabalhar cedo. – disse Harry.

- Isso não importa, mas sim o seu talento. O que levou você a começar a fotografar?

- Foi uma professora que pediu, para um projeto da escola, uma feira de ciências. Na verdade meu projeto original acabou sendo danificado na noite anterior e para receber nota, ela me deu uma máquina para registrar a feira. Acabei virando o fotógrafo oficial da escola. Depois ela me indicou para algumas festas. – disse Harry passando um book com suas fotos.

Marcus analisou as fotos calmamente.

- Você fez algum curso de fotografia?

- Não.

- Isso é impressionante. Você tem um dom. Vamos fazer uma experiência. Nesse fim de semana teremos a apresentação de um jogador do San Diego Chargers. Você vai comigo cobrir, e veremos como ficam suas fotos. Depois veremos.

- Muito obrigado. – disse ele.

- Por curiosidade, qual maquina você usa?

- Essa. – disse Harry tirando a da maleta.

Era uma máquina digital, de no máximo um ano.

- Melhor que a que temos por aqui. – disse Marcus impressionado. – Vejo que disso você realmente entende.

- Tenho batalhado muito pelo meu dinheiro com essa atividade, então tenho que fazer o melhor.

- Acho que vamos ser bons parceiros. –disse Marcus se despedindo.

* * *

- Como foi lá? – perguntou Petúnia quando Harry entrou em casa.

- Consegui uma experiência. Neste fim de semana. Depois veremos o que faremos. – disse ele.

- Eu pensei que eles aceitassem qualquer um no McDonald's. – disse Duda.

- Se você quiser eu posso te recomendar. – disse Harry. – Está na hora de você saber o que é trabalhar.

- Eu não preciso de trabalhar. – disse Duda. – Eu vou receber minha bolsa pelo futebol.

- É uma pena que você pense assim. Você poderia melhorar suas notas e evitar fazer o curso de verão novamente.

- Chega de discussão. – disse Petúnia. – Se Valter ver vocês brigando novamente vai ter confusão. Separei um prato para você jantar, Harry.

- Oba. – disse Duda.

- Eu disse Harry. Você já comeu.

- Isso é uma injustiça. – disse o loiro.

- Você já comeu. – repetiu ela.

* * *

Harry mais uma vez estava almoçando na mesa de Tiago. Desta vez eles estavam em silêncio.

O moreno estava meio frustrado por não estar com Gina, a mesma situação da ruiva, que quando ele entrou no salão, olhou para mesa e viu que estava cheia.

Não que a companhia de Tiago fosse desagradável, mas algo dentro dele queria ficar mais perto de Gina, não apenas durante as aulas.

Harry bufando, o que tirava sorrisos de Tiago, começou a olhar o salão. E percebeu que havia algum padrão de cores, até mesmo entre os esportistas.

- Impressão minha, ou as pessoas usam as mesmas cores? Não me lembrava de ter uniforme.

- Tem um padrão sim. – disse Tiago. – Geralmente este tipo de coisa e dita no começo do ano para novos alunos. Como você entrou fora de hora, devem ter se esquecido de contar para você ou imaginaram que seu primo querido te contaria. Como não tem muita gente que entra fora hora na escola, o último foi na verdade um menino que voltou de um intercâmbio na Alemanha.

- É por isso que meu tio sempre me impede de voltar antes das férias forçadas. – disse Harry.

- Teoria interessante. – disse Tiago. – Bom, Hogwarts foi fundada por quatro britânicos que vieram junto com os caçadores de ouro. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff e Rowena Ravenclaw. Eles construíram um castelo para servir com escola, algo para lembrar suas origens.

- Conseguiram.

- Bom cada um tem um combinação de cores e um animal símbolo. Gryffindor tinha como símbolo um leão e as cores vermelho e dourado, Slytherin um cobra, com verde e prata, Hufflepuff um texugo com amarelo e preto e Ravenclaw era simbolizada por uma águia, com as cores azul e cobre. Quando um aluno entra na escola ele é selecionado de acordo com suas características para um perfil, segundo os fundadores. Os astutos são Slytherin, os bons de coração Hufflepuff, os sagazes selecionados como Ravenclaw e os corajosos como Gryffindor. Pode ser a partir de um teste ou escolha do aluno. – disse ele mostrando um colar com um leão e uma águia. – Alguns podem ter mais de uma definição, mas é raro. Eu escolhi ser os dois, seguindo os meus pais.

- Não há briga entre as pessoas?

- Normalmente não, mas alguns como a doninha albina gostam de achar que o fato de ser um Slytherin é ser superior.

- Você já ficou sabendo desse apelido?

- Fica difícil quando ele mesmo fica esbravejando sobre alguém tê-lo chamado assim. Como eu nem mesmo me designo a falar com ele, supus que foi você.

- E ela... deixa pra lá.

- Ela é uma Gryffindor como o irmão. Hermione é uma Ravenclaw, assim como Luna. Neville decidiu, humildemente, ser um Hufflepuff, apesar de ter um coração de Gryffindor. Você me parece ser um Gryffindor. Converse com a professora McGonagall.

- Vou fazer isso mesmo.

- Deixa pra fazer isso depois da aula. Sua ruivinha está se levantando sozinha. Que foi? Eu percebi sua frustração por não poder ficar perto dela mais alguns minutinhos além da aula.

- Valeu, cara. – disse Harry se levantando.

Ele andou devagar, tentando não demonstrar nervosismo.

- O que tanto você e o Motoqueiro Fantasma conversam? – perguntou a ruiva logo que ele saiu do salão, parecia que ela estava esperando por ele.

- Motoqueiro Fantasma? – perguntou ele meio surpreso.

- Bom, ele realmente é um motoqueiro e anda pela escola como um fantasma. Ele some e aparece do nada. Rony já tentou segui-lo, mas acabou todo suado na aula, e o viu conversando com a professora há muito tempo.

- Bom, parece que é ele quem me explica as coisas da escola. Ele me explicou sobre os fundadores, algumas aulas. Essas coisas.

- Eles não te deram um tutor? Posso me voluntariar?

- Claro. – disse ele com um sorriso.

Ela engatou seu braço no dele, e começou a andar pela escola explicando as coisas para ele.

* * *

Na quinta-feira, durante a aula de física, Minerva interrompe a aula.

- Filius, você poderia me ceder o Sr Potter e a Srta Weasley. – pediu ela.

- Sem problemas Minerva. – disse ele. – Podem levar seu material, a aula já está acabando.

Os dois se entreolharam e fizeram com o professor pediu.

Seguiram a professora até seu escritório. Cada professor tinha um escritório particular para poder ficar mais a vontade, além da sala de reuniões dos professores.

- Podem entrar e aguardem com os outros. – disse a professora. – Vou conversar com o diretor.

Eles entraram na sala e se depararam com Tiago deitado em um sofá no canto da sala, e com a ruiva que o olha atravessado para o motoqueiro, sentada em uma cadeira em frente à escrivaninha da professora sem olhar para seu colega.

- Princesa de Fogo e Pontas. Dupla interessante. – disse Tiago.

- Isso é encontro de ruivas com morenos vestidos com couro? – perguntou Gina, depois de cumprimentar os dois.

- Detenção. Parece que eles querem mudar um pouco as coisas por aqui. – disse Tiago com um sorriso.

- Ou eles já cansaram de dar detenção para você. – disse a ruiva emburrada.

- O que você fez desta vez? – perguntou Gina.

- Quebrei a cara do Crabbe e do Goyle por estarem aterrorizando um garotinho Hufflepuff da quinta série.

- Belo olho roxo você deixou num deles, sabe nunca soube bem quem é quem. – disse Gina, arrancando um sorriso da outra ruiva.

- Eu fui pega com as minhas amigas embaixo da arquibancada do campo de futebol. – disse a ruiva. – Elas estavam fumando. Eu não. Eu odeio essas coisas, digo drogas.

O olhar que ela lançou sobre Tiago foi o suficiente para todos perceberem a indireta para ele.

- Eu nunca usei nenhum tipo de droga, Rainha do Gelo. – disse ele em um tom raivoso. – Nem mesmo álcool. Se você quiser tenho o teste que sou obrigado a fazer pelos pais dos alunos para provar aqui. Sangue, urina e cabelo.

Ele tira da mochila um exame.

- Se você não acredita, no próximo, mês que vem, você assiste a coleta. – disse ele ao ver a cara de incredulidade dela.

- Não, obrigada. – disse ela com desdém.

- E vocês? – perguntou Tiago mudando de assunto para evitar mais uma discussão.

- Snape. – disseram os dois.

- Explicado. – disse a ruiva

Logo depois, Minerva voltou.

- Vocês foram chamados aqui para o anuncio da detenção de vocês. – disse a professora. – Vocês quatro foram designados para um novo projeto. Vocês irão aos sábados para um orfanato. Seus pais ou responsáveis já foram avisados, e concordaram.

- Mas professora, eu não fiz nada. – disse a ruiva. – Eu estava tentando com que elas parassem.

- Isso foi levado em consideração. Elas ficaram o mesmo tempo que vocês em detenção, mas serão responsáveis pela limpeza dos banheiros femininos. E os outros detentos que brigaram com Tiago, ficaram com os vestiários e os banheiros masculinos. Vocês começaram no sábado que vem, esse está muito perto para que vocês pudessem se organizar. – disse a professora. – Vocês receberam os detalhes na segunda. Agora podem ir.

Os quatro saíram da sala dela, e no corredor mesmo se separaram.

- Pontas, Princesa de Fogo, Rainha do Gelo. – disse Tiago se despedindo dos três e rumando para outro lado.

- Ele vai chegar lá fora antes de nós. – disse Gina.

- Sou Harry Potter. – se apresentou o moreno, enquanto caminhavam para fora da escola.

- Lilian Delacour. – disse a ruiva.

- Você é irmã da Gabrielle?

- Você é o alvo dela? – perguntou Lilian.

- Parece que sim. – disse ele.

- Ela é minha meia irmã. – disse ela. – A mãe dela morreu pouco depois dela nascer, e nosso pai acabou ficando com a minha. Temos pouco menos de um ano de diferença entre nós. Ela não gosta de mim, por causa disso. Pelo menos Fleur não é assim.

- Fleur é a irmã mais velha delas, está noiva do meu outro irmão, Gui. – disse Gina.

- Por que ele te chama de Rainha de Gelo? – perguntou por curiosidade.

- Ele é o único, pelo menos pela frente. – disse Lilian com um suspiro. – Dizem que eu tenho o coração de gelo, não sinto nada pelos meninos.

- Desculpe foi só curiosidade.

- Tudo bem. Entendo seu ponto.

- Eu não disse. – disse Gina apontando para uma janela que dava para o estacionamento, onde uma moto saía. – Ele já partiu.

- Você não sabe como ele consegue? – perguntou Lilian para Gina. – Sei que vocês são amigos.

- Não, nem eu nem ninguém. Ele simplesmente some. – disse a ruiva.


	5. Chegada Infernal

Capítulo 5 – Chegada Infernal

Sexta chegou com um ar pesado para Harry. Era o dia em que Tia Guida chegaria. Ele mais uma vez foi a pé para a escola. Não aguentaria o tio falando sobre a irmã.

Seu primeiro horário seria Biologia, mas a professora Sprout não pode comparecer, então a turma foi dispensada.

Ele então decide explorar o castelo, não queria descontar nos novos amigos a frustação daquele dia. Passou por lugares que Minerva não tinha falado para ele no primeiro dia, como o teatro da escola, a enfermaria, que mais parecia de filme, até que encontrou uma escada em atrás de uma porta que parecia esquecida pelo tempo.

Decidiu subir para ver, já que parecia que estava próximo de uma das torres do edifício. Era uma escada em espiral feita em pedra, com pouca iluminação, apenas algumas aberturas ao longo da parede.

No topo tinha uma porta semiaberta. Ela abriu com um ranger típico de coisa que não é muito usada, e uma voz irritada foi ouvida.

- Isso não é lugar pra matar aula fumando ou namorando.

- Eu só queria ver onde a escada ia. – disse o moreno meio envergonhado.

- Ah, é você Pontas. – disse Tiago, que estava sentado na mureta de costas para a porta. – Pode entrar, ou sair.

- Você me deu um belo susto. – disse Harry.

- Desculpa, mas tem gente que vem para cá pra fumar e a culpa acaba caindo sobre mim. Eu tenho autorização do diretor para ficar aqui. Ele acha melhor que não fique passeando pelo colégio, tem gente que tem medo de mim, mesmo não fazendo nada, e tem aqueles que querem me imitar, mas acabam seguindo os boatos, não a mim mesmo.

- Bela vista. – disse Harry.

- O melhor é o por do sol.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Eu ainda não entendi o trem das cores.

- Você ficou conversando o que com a gêmea de fogo? – comentou Tiago deixando Harry corado. – Bom, não é obrigatório, nem proibido usar outras cores, então você não precisa mudar o seu guarda roupa. O que as pessoas fazem normalmente é usar algum detalhe que faça lembrar a quem seguem. As meninas usam é abusam das joias e acessórios, com as cores. Os meninos usam a mochila com as cores ou o animal símbolo. Como é o meu caso. O grifo nas costas do meu casaco é por isso. Além do colar que já te mostrei.

- Então eu poderia apenas acrescentar um lenço, ou uma bandana?

- Não é uma boa ideia. Eles são símbolos das gangues de motoqueiros. Se um membro de uma ver você com a cor de outra pode te trazer problemas, ou até mesmo o membro que usa a cor em questão.

- Hum. Acho que vou pensar em usar o leão.

- Já se decidiu, então.

- Não, mas acho que vou acabar sendo um Gryffindor, vou falar com a McGonagall no fim da aula dela hoje, já que é o último horário.

Logo depois Harry desce, ele teria aula de Inglês. Ele gostava do professor, que parecia conhecer o garoto há muito tempo.

* * *

Logo em seguida, ele teria aula de Educação Física. Como eles eram do último ano, só tinham uma aula por semana.

Seguiu para o ginásio da escola, que era uma construção mais nova, ao lado do campo de futebol americano. E logo deu de cara com um homem gigantesco, com uma longa cabeleira negra, com uma barba grossa, e olhos pequenos.

- Harry Potter. – disse ele animadamente. – Não via a hora de te encontrar. Sou Rúbeo Hagrid. Seu professor de Educação Física. Ou pretendia ser.

- Prazer, mas o que quer dizer com isso?

- Acho que seu amigo pode te ajudar. – disse o professor apontando para Tiago que estava deitado em uma das arquibancadas, enquanto o resto das turmas se aquecia.

Ele, confuso foi em direção a Tiago.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Eles têm medo de mim, acham que vou fazer algo pra machuca-los, ou é uma maneira de me isolar. – disse Tiago. – Então não posso participar das aulas, parece que você também entrou nessa.

- O que temos que fazer?

- Somente vir até aqui para garantir presença. Pode fazer o que quiser, dormir, deveres de casa, olhar para sua ruiva se exercitando, essas coisas.

- Eles vão me incluir em tudo que você faz?

- Espero que não, enquanto não duvidarem que você não use drogas. Bom, como não acham nada comigo e seu priminho não fala nada sobre isso, não vão te incluir nessa. Aproveita o seu tempo. – disse ele voltando a se deitar e parecia cochilar logo em seguida.

Harry ficou observando todo se mexerem, e em especial Gina, que parecia sempre tentar ficar visível.

Pouco depois, os garotos seguiram com Hagrid para o campo e as meninas ficaram no ginásio, onde começaram um jogo de Handebol. Parecia que não se importavam com a presença dos dois, mas sempre que marcava Gina olhava par Harry. Ela era uma boa armadora.

Harry reparou em uma coisa estranha. Lilian às vezes parecia olhar para o Tiago.

* * *

Harry esperou por Gina, depois da aula. Para ele foi fácil, já que não precisou tomar uma ducha como ocorreu com os outros. Tiago disse que iria mais cedo para o refeitório, assim evitaria correria, não dele, mas dos outros.

- Oi, Ruiva. – disse ele, quando ela saiu do vestiário.

- Oi, Pontas. – disse ela feliz por encontra-lo ali. – Gostei deste apelido. O que faz aqui? Pensei que já tivesse ido para o almoço como o Motoqueiro Fantasma.

- Eu preferi almoçar com você hoje. Alias todos os dias. – disse ele. - Mas a sua mesa está sempre cheia.

- Quando quiser, é só me chamar que eu como com vocês. O Tiago tem uma maneira divertida de lidar com as situações, e nunca perde o humor, bem só quando as coisas se referem a Lilian.

Eles foram conversando para o prédio principal, quando foram abordados por uma pessoa que pulou sobre Harry.

- Que tal você almoçar comigo hoje? – disse Gabrielle. – Você sempre está com o esquisito do Tiago.

- Hoje vou almoçar com a Gina. – disse ele, desgrudando a menina do seu pescoço. – Você deveria conversar com o Tiago, e assim veria quem é o esquisito. Vamos, Gi.

Ele enlaçou Gina pela cintura e continuou andando, e nem percebeu que a ruiva virou para a loira e mandou um beijinho debochado.

* * *

Harry esperou todos saírem da sala para conversar com Minerva.

- Professora,... hum... fui informado de uma tradição da escola em selecionar os alunos segundo os fundadores da escola.

- O desculpe por isso. – disse a professora uma pouco embaraçada. – Você deveria ter um tutor, um aluno antigo para explicar as regras, mas parece que já te informaram sobre isso.

- Sim, o Tiago me contou algumas coisas e a Gina se ofereceu para ser a minha tutora.

- Bom, então só falta a seleção. Vai querer o teste ou já decidiu por qual fundador?

- Acho que vou fazer o teste, meus informantes são parciais.

- Na verdade o jovem Tiago foi o primeiro que eu vi que se decidiu por duas casas sem o teste. – disse ela mexendo nas suas gavetas. – Aqui está o teste, o complete e me devolva na próxima aula.

- Certo. Quando sai o resultado?

- No dia mesmo.

- Boa tarde, Professora.

- Boa tarde, Potter. – disse ela.

Harry saiu da sala, analisando as primeiras perguntas, eram todas de múltipla escolha, algumas podendo marcar mais de uma opção. Deve ser assim que dava mais de uma definição.

- Faz tempo que quero te convidar. Sei que você não tem nada melhor pra fazer. – dizia um menino para Gina. Ela estava com uma cara aborrecida, enquanto o menino tagarelava encostado a uma porta.

- Quem te disse? – disse ela.

- Eu sei que você não tira o olho de mim. – disse ele. – Nada vai ser melhor que essa festa.

Ele foi se aproximando para beija-la. Mas antes que Harry ou Gina pudessem reagir, a porta se abriu, jogando o menino no chão.

- Você não devia se apoiar nas portas, Corner. – disse Tiago, que foi quem abriu a porta, passando por cima dele. – Você é poderosa ruiva, deixa os homens aos seus pés sem nem se mover.

- Eu devia perguntar o que você fazia ali dentro, mas como você me ajudou eu vou deixar passar. – disse ela o abraçando. – Ele já estava merecendo uma joelhada.

- Me lembre de não chegar perto quando você estiver irritada.

- Nunca vou ficar irritada com você. – disse ela dando um beijinho na bochecha dele.

- Não faz isso, que você sabe que eu tenho uma queda por ruivas.

- E eu por motoqueiros. – disse ela só para ele.

- Pontas, você pode cuidar dessa ruiva pra mim. Ela está dando muito trabalho e eu tenho que sair. – disse Tiago, recebendo um soco da ruiva. – Viu?

- Com prazer. – disse Harry, e logo viu ele se afastar.

- Vamos logo que o Rony está me esperando. – disse ela. – Ele vai assistir a um jogo hoje e está muito chato.

- Então vamos. – disse Harry, que preferia adiar o momento de voltar pra casa.

* * *

Harry chegou em casa e reparou que o carro do seu tio não estava, o que indicava que tia Guida ainda não estava em casa.

- Oi, Harry. Ainda bem que é você. – disse Petúnia ao ver que era o moreno entrando em casa, dando a impressão de que ela também não estava nada satisfeita com a visita.

- Oi. Infelizmente não posso fazer nada com relação a ela. – disse Harry, era bom ter alguém com quem reclamar sobre a tia, apesar de que eles só podiam reclamar um com o outro. Harry sabia que a tia ama o marido e não faria nada para desagrada-lo.

- Não vou pedir pra você se comportar com a Guida. Sempre achei que alguém precisava confrontar a bruxa. Me sinto realizada quando você rebate o que ela fala. Me lembra muito a sua mãe.

- Acho que nosso inferno está pra começar. – disse o menino ao ouvir uma freada na garagem.

Logo entraram na casa, Valter ajudando Guida e atrás deles Duda carregando as malas dela.

- Você ainda está vivo? – disparou Guida.

- Graças aos céus. – disse ele.

- Olha como fala. Seus tios fizeram o sacrifício de te acolher quando seus pais fizeram o favor à humanidade de se explodir. Eles podiam muito bem te mandar para um orfanato.

- Sim, eles fizeram um sacrifício por mim. Meu 'maravilhoso' tio me tratando como um empregado e meu 'amado' primo como saco de pancadas. Teria sido melhor ir para um orfanato, quem sabe não seria adotado por uma família boa. – disse Harry sem se abalar, mas botou toda a raiva para fora na sequencia. – E não fale dos meus pais. Eles não estão aqui para se defender, ainda mais de alguém como você. Eles não se explodiram, sofreram um acidente do qual foram vítimas. Pode olhar nos jornais, ou no inquérito da polícia.

- Vejo que tinha razão. – disse ela desdenhosa. – Você deveria ter sido mandado para o St Brutus para meninos irrecuperáveis, mas sua tia nunca permitiu. Você não tem respeito por ninguém. Agora parece um destes delinquentes que andam de moto.

- Eu tenho respeito por aqueles que merecem respeito. – disse Harry subindo a escada. – E por aqueles que a conquistam. Você, 'titia' não se enquadra em nenhuma das duas categorias.

Harry podia ver a fúria nos olhos dos irmãos, a surpresa nos do primo e orgulho nos da tia.

- Tia, vou subir pra estudar. Amanhã tenho coisas para fazer fora. – disse ele tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse diferente do normal.

Ele ainda pode ouvir Guida reclamando dele para o irmão, mas não se abateu, ele tinha tentado se controlar, mas quando ele havia falado dos pais ele não aquentou, e se rebelou. O tio nada poderia fazer, já que essa era parte do acordo.

Enquanto destrancava o quarto, ele pode ouvir Guida subir as escadas, e olhar para seu quarto.

- Eu quero o seu quarto. – disse ela. – E maior que esse de hospedes que Petúnia me arrumou, além de ser suíte.

- Se eu não pagasse por ele, com meu dinheiro conseguido com muito suor, eu poderia até fingir pensar antes. E a resposta é não. Não vou ceder meu quarto para você.

- Não sei por que ele ficou com o melhor quarto. – disse Duda.

- Porque eu pago, e segundo, você escolheu o seu quarto acreditando que teria uma visão da vizinha trocando de roupa, mas aquela era apenas uma visita e você tem como vista um cara peludo.

- Duvido que você pague, você é como seu pai. Um vagabundo.

- Pode falar o que quiser, mas o que disse lá em baixo continua valendo. E sua opinião não conta pra mim, assim como suas palavras não me afetam há anos.

- Eu me lembro de quando te contei que Papai Noel não existe, quando Duda fez sete anos. Você não se afetou. – disse ela de forma venenosa.

- Claro que não, não acreditava mais no bom velhinho. Desde meus quatro anos, quando pedi para arrumar uma família melhor pra mim e minha tia. Infelizmente ainda estamos aqui. – disse ele fechando a porta na cara dela.

- Era só o que me faltava. – disse ele pra si mesmo. – Eles são a prova de que a genética existe, são iguais. Todos eles.

Harry fez a única coisa que o faria sentir melhor naquele momento.

Sacou o celular e depois do segundo toque.

- OI, Gina. Estou bem, ou melhor, agora estou. – disse ele.

* * *

Um homem apreciava uma fotografia de um casal a beira de um lago. Era o por do sol, e não se sabe se era pela iluminação ou o longo cabelo da moça era vermelho. O que intrigava mais o homem.

- Nunca esperei ver o Grande Sirius Black pudesse perder seu tempo analisando uma simples fotografia de um desconhecido que usa apenas as suas iniciais. – disse outro homem chegando perto do primeiro.

- Eu tive que comprar essa foto. – disse ele. – Me lembra muito nosso casal preferido que não se encontra mais conosco, Aluado.

- Sim, eles se parecem de mais com o Pontas e a Lily.

- Eu ainda não me conformo com o que aconteceu, ainda mais que depois disso o Harry desapareceu. – disse Sirius.

- Ainda vamos encontrar com ele, Almofadinhas. – Disse Remo. - Tenhamos fé.

* * *

NA:

Galera, eu gostaria de avisar que por motivos pessoais, as atualizações terão um intervalo maior que o normal, provavelmente três semanas, ou invés de duas.

Mago Merlin.


	6. Experiência Proveitosa

Capítulo 6 – Experiência Proveitosa

Harry fingiu que nada havia acontecido durante a chegada de Guida, no jantar. O que pareceu deixara a mulher com mais raiva, pois, por alguma razão não informada, Valter pediu que ela não começasse outra discussão com o garoto.

Mas o moreno acabou ficando fora de toda a conversa durante a refeição, o que não foi um problema para ele. Principalmente que o assunto era o primo e seus grandes feitos durante o tempo que Guida não os visitava.

Ele só agüentou tudo porque seus pensamentos estavam na conversa que teve com Gina. Não foi nada sério, pelo contrário, foram banalidades, mas a ruiva tinha o poder de melhorar o humor do garoto.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry fez questão de tomar o café bem cedo e depois se ocupar de seus deveres. Era sua maneira de evitar conflitos com os Dursley.

Perto do meio dia, Harry avisou a tia que não iria almoçar e não sabia a hora que voltaria. Já estava de saída quando Guida se impõe a sua frente.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – disse ela com uma pose que ela usava quando o moreno era pequeno, para assustá-lo, aproveitando que Valter havia saído por conta de algo da nova empresa que trabalhava. – Eu quero você sempre perto de mim, vou ficar de olho em você, pirralho.

- Isso não é da sua conta.- disse ele sem se abalar com a pose dela, coisa que já acontecia há anos.

- É sim, seu moleque. – disse ela com raiva da audácia dele de respondê-la. – Na ausência do Valter, sou eu quem manda nessa casa.

- Na ausência do Tio Valter, quem é responsável pela casa é a tia Petúnia, aliás, mesmo com ele aqui. – respondeu Harry sem ao menos levantar a voz para ela. – E ela já está ciente do que vou fazer. E mesmo assim ela não manda em mim, então nem mesmo ela, quanto mais você podem me impedir de ir a qualquer lugar.

Harry seguiu para porta, mas sentiu algo prendendo seu braço. Ele se virou e viu Guida com a mão levantada pronta para bater nele. Ao invés de se retrair e tentar se defender, ele disse calmamente.

- Bate. Mas use toda a força que tem, pois será a única chance que terá para isso. Eu preciso de um motivo para sair desta casa, sem contar que ainda coloco a policia atrás de você por agressão, ainda sou menor e isso pode te complicar mais.

Guida afrouxou o aperto, mas não o largou, a ameaça de sair de casa foi mais impactante que a de chamar a policia, ela tinha alguns amigos que poderia intervir e ela nada sofreria, mas Valter sempre disse que era preciso manter o garoto morando na casa, ainda mais agora, ela sempre quis saber o motivo para isso, mas o irmão nada dizia.

Ela finalmente soltou o moreno que saiu de casa. Voltando para Petúnia, Guida percebeu que a cunhada estava completamente pálida, mas sem saber se era pela tentativa de agressão ou pela ameaça do menino de sair de casa. Ela sabia que a mulher amava o sobrinho, assim como tinha amado a irmã, e este era seu único vinculo com a sua família.

* * *

Harry esperou estar longe de casa para poder extravasar a raiva que sentiu. Deu um grito, o mais forte que conseguiu, não foi tão bom como bater em algo, mas funcionou. Mas na raiva ele nem percebeu que duas senhoras se aproximavam dele, as assustando.

- Harry , o que foi isso, você nos assustou. – disse Arabella.

- Desculpe por isso. – disse ele corando de vergonha. – Não era a minha intenção, mas precisava aliviar a minha raiva, depois que discuti com a irmã do meu tio.

- Eu vi aquela mulher ontem, se tiver a personalidade parecida com a do irmão como tem a aparência, você tem motivos para ficar com raiva. – disse Arabella. – O a minha distração, Harry Potter, esta é Giselle Meadowes

- Muito prazer. – disse ele.

- E você quem vai trabalhar para o meu genro. O prazer é meu, Potter. – disse Giselle. – Mas me diga por que você está andando por ai, sendo que todos têm carro por aqui?

- Apesar de ter habilitação tanto para carro, quanto para moto, eu não possuo nenhum dos dois, e não pediria o do meu tio para assuntos meus por nada.

- Eu conheci o seu tio outro dia, e vejo sentido nas suas palavras. - disse ela. – Boa sorte, hoje.

- Obrigado. – disse ele se despedindo das duas e seguindo seu caminho para o centro da cidade.

Ele almoçou com Marcus, acertando os detalhes do que fariam no dia, assim como a remuneração e o que aconteceria com Harry a partir desde dia, tanto em caso de sucesso como de fracasso. Depois a tarde eles passaram falando sobre o Chargers, já que Harry não era muito familiarizado com a história e os jogadores do time.

Os dois, assim como os outros fotógrafos da equipe chegaram na festa, quando ainda estavam acabando os últimos preparativos. A equipe foi apresentada para o pessoal da segurança e para os garçons, para facilitar a comunicação e evitar problemas.

Quando todos estavam a posto, esperando o horário para a festa começar, Harry se afastou do grupo de fotógrafos, mesmo porque ele não estava com a função de tirar fotos de quem chegava, mas das personalidades se divertindo na festa. Ele então começou a tirar fotos da decoração.

Marcus chegou perto dele, intrigado, eles já haviam tirado algumas fotos da decoração.

- Harry, o que está fazendo? – a pergunta tinha toda a curiosidade dele.

- Estou tirando mais algumas fotos. Várias pessoas gostam destas coisas, para poder tirar ideias, achei que seria legal ter mais algumas. Dificilmente duas pessoas vêm as coisas da mesma maneira. E também, se não aparecer ninguém podemos vendê-las para a empresa que fez a decoração para fazer parte do demonstrativo dela.

- Nunca tinha pensado por este lado. – confessou Marcus. – Já que você teve essa ideia pode tentar vende-la, e tudo será seu.

- Valeu. – disse Harry.

Pouco depois os primeiros convidados chegaram e eles tiveram que se por a trabalhar.

Harry tirou várias fotos neste período, que era o mais fácil de se movimentar pelo salão, que era no estádio mesmo. Ficou feliz por não ser ele quem identificaria as pessoas nas fotos para legendas, já que conhecia poucas destas pessoas.

Ele acabou fazendo uma pausa pouco antes da apresentação do novo jogador. E foi para a cozinha , comer e beber algo. E ficou ouvindo as fofocas dos garçons com os cozinheiros.

Logo depois saiu, e se preparou para fotografar um casal, que apesar de não lembrar certo o nome deles, sabia que eram famosos.

- Poderia tirar um foto? – perguntou se aproximando deles.

- Não. – respondeu rispidamente o homem.

- Tudo bem. – disse Harry se afastando sem se importar com a recusa dele.

- Espere. – disse ele. – Você não vai insistir? Nem tentar tirar a foto mesmo assim?

- Não. – respondeu Harry meio surpreso. – Sei bem que tem gente que não gosta de aparecer em fotos, mesmo não podendo escapar delas. Eu pedi permissão e você no seu direito recusou.

- Você não é um paparazzo? – perguntou a mulher.

- Não, sou contratado pela organização da festa para tirar as fotos, todas elas serão do Chargers. Serão eles a definir isso, acho que vão colocar no site.

- Se é esse o caso, então pode. – disse o homem, abraçando a mulher e abrindo um sorriso para Harry.

Este não perdeu a chance e bateu a foto, agradecendo a oportunidade.

Na hora da apresentação, todos os fotógrafos se viraram para o palco. Enquanto Harry se virou para o público, para tirar fotos da reação deles. O que novamente espantou Marcus, eram poucos os que por livre e espontânea vontade deixariam de tentar uma foto do homenageado para fotografar outras pessoas. Ele tinha um senso de oportunidade muito boa.

* * *

Já estava quase no fim do horário que eles ficariam na festa e Harry estava em um canto mais iluminado do salão, vendo as suas fotos para ver se tinha mais alguma que ele pudesse tirar de diferente, quando duas pessoas se aproximaram dele. Era um segurança e um homem loiro, com cara esnobe.

- Ali está ele, o penetra que eu te falei. – disse o loiro.

- Eu sou um dos fotógrafos. – disse Harry mostrando a câmera em suas mãos.

- Não é não. – disse o loiro. – Eu conheço todos da equipe, eles já trabalharam pra mim várias vezes.

- Ele é um novato. – disse o segurança. – Foi apresentado para nós pelo próprio Sr Marcus.

- Isso é impossível, Marcus só contrata os melhores. – disse o Loiro. – Esse garotinho, não tem nem barba quanto mais experiência para trabalhar com ele.

- O senhor vai ter que discutir com o seu amigo. – disse novamente o segurança. – Ao que concerne ao fotógrafo, está tudo certo, ele pode ficar na festa e fazer o seu trabalho.

- É o que vou fazer. – disse o loiro saindo dali indignado.

- Me desculpe por isso. – disse o segurança. – Esse é Lucio Malfoy, advogado da P&B, uma das patrocinadoras mais antigas do time. Ele acha que manda, mas como tenho juízo prefiro não entrar em conflito com ele. Mas só quando ele pode ter alguma razão.

- Sem problemas, conheço o tipo de gente que ele é. – disse Harry. – Eu conheço o filho dele, que parecem ser iguais.

- Existem dois desses? Deus nos ajude. – disse o segurança saindo de perto de Harry.

* * *

Ao fim da festa, ou pelo menos da parte que eles iam fotografar, Harry se aproximou de Marcus.

- Aqui estão os cartões que você me emprestou. – disse Harry.

- Acredito que nem precise de ver as fotos para saber que fez um bom trabalho. – disse ele. – Você está contratado. Passe na empresa essa semana para providenciarmos tudo e passar os seus próximos trabalhos.

- Muito obrigado. – disse Harry.

- Você fez por merecer.

* * *

Harry conseguiu evitar Guida o resto do fim de semana, apesar das tentativas desta para saber onde o moreno estava o sábado todo. Mas ela sempre esbarrava na indiferença do 'sobrinho' ou no mau humor do irmão.

Na segunda, ele saiu mais cedo de casa, para encontrar com a professora Minerva, e receber os detalhes da detenção.

Poucos eram os que já haviam chegado, quando ele passou pelos portões da escola que eram ornamentados com dois javalis alados, o que sempre atiça a curiosidade de Harry quando ele passava por ali.

No corredor ele encontrou Gina e Lílian conversando.

- Bom dia meninas. – disse ele dando um beijo na bochecha de Gina, só não fez o mesmo com Lílian por ter pouca intimidade com ela.

- Bom dia. – responderam.

- Vamos logo. – disse ele. – Alguém viu o Tiago?

- Ele já deve estar com a professora. – disse Gina. – A moto dele está parada no estacionamento.

- Aposto que mesmo assim ele vai chegar atrasado. – disse Lílian.

Harry pensou em defender o amigo, mas acho que era melhor que os dois se entendessem sozinhos, se fosse para acontecer, principalmente que ele não sabia o que realmente acontecia com os dois.

Lílian bateu na porta da sala da professora e receberam a permissão para entrar, mas parecia que a professora ria.

Sentado a frente da professora estava Tiago, e os dois aparentavam estar tentando para de rir.

Eles se recuperaram rapidamente, ao ver os três olhando para eles. Tiago se levantou para cumprimentá-los. Deu aperto de mão em Harry, um beijo em Gina e travou com Lílian dando apenas um bom dia que foi respondido quase que no sussurro.

As meninas ocuparam as cadeiras, enquanto os dois meninos permaneceram de pé um pouco atrás.

- Bom dia para todos. – disse a professora de forma severa de sempre, como se não estivesse rindo quando chegaram. – Vocês iram fazer a detenção no orfanato St Mungus, aqui está o endereço. – passando um papel para as meninas. – Devem ficar lá no mesmo horário que ficam aqui na escola. Lá vocês serão como qualquer outro voluntário, sem privilégios ou maiores problemas.

- Vocês terão que ir juntos e sair juntos, e nós receberemos um relatório das atividades e do comportamento de cada um, com relação às crianças e a relação entre vocês. – disse a professora.

- O Gui pode levar a gente. – disse Gina. – Assim ficamos sempre juntos e só poderemos sair de lá quando ele for nos buscar.

- Essa é uma boa solução. – disse Minerva. – Desde que o seu irmão aceite.

- Vou ligar pra ele logo que sair daqui. – disse a ruiva.

- Mais uma coisa. Dumbledore vai anunciar em alguns dias um baile para comemorar o aniversário da escola. Vocês devem ir como pares. Tiago e Lilian, Harry e Gina.

- Sem problemas. – disse Harry.

- Tudo bem. – disse Gina, já pensando no vestido.

Tiago confirmou com a cabeça e todos se viraram para Lilian. Esta suspirou e respondeu.

- Se não tem alternativa. – disse ela sem olhar para ninguém.

- Ótimo. Agora vocês podem ir para a aula que vai começar em alguns minutos. – disse Minerva.

- Eu tenho algo par falar com você. – disse Harry, depois que os outros saiam. – Primeiro, aqui está o teste.

- No almoço já teremos o resultado. – disse a professora. – O que mais você quer dizer, que não queria dizer na frente dos outros. Já que entregar o teste podia ser na frente de todos.

- Eu percebi que recebo quase o mesmo tratamento que dão para o Tiago, não que seja a pior coisa do mundo. Só queria entender.

- Precisamos de um pouco de historia antes. – disse ela. – Quando os fundadores criaram a escola, a cidade ainda estava sendo construída e existiam poucas escolas na região. Então eles permitiram que alguns alunos que não poderiam pagar estudassem, e isso era financiado pelos que podiam pagar. Essa foi uma dos motivos das brigas entre Gryffindor e Slytherin. Pois assim que outras escolas surgiam, Slytherin exigia a saída dos alunos carentes. Como os outros não concordaram, ele se retirou. E isso permanece até hoje. Sendo assim precisamos de muitos alunos para poder sustentar alguns alunos carentes.

- Eu sou assim, digo um carente? – interrompeu Harry.

- Não, Harry. – disse ela com pena. – Como você pode pensar algo assim.

- Meu tio sempre diz que consegue uma bolsa pra mim. E que se não fosse por isso, eu não estudaria na mesma escola que Duda.

- Isso é um absurdo. – disse Minerva, mas percebendo a confusão no olhar do garoto, parou. – Ele deveria cuidar de você bem, e o que quero dizer.

- Certo. – disse ele sem muita convicção.

- Voltando à história, os boatos sobre Tiago chegaram a muitos pais, e eles exigiram a expulsão imediata dele. Dumbledore conseguiu convencer aos pais que o garoto poderia ser inocente e bancou os primeiros exames, que nada revelaram. Mesmo assim, os pais não acreditaram, exigiram outros exames. Nunca vou me esquecer de quando ele coleta de urina na frente das mães que falaram que outra pessoa fazia por ele.

- Tiago sempre me pareceu meio louco, mas percebo que é completamente. – disse Harry.

- O que ele sempre afirma. – disse a professora. – Ele mantem a bateria de exames para não complicar a escola. E esfregar na cara de todos que as aparências enganam.

- Se é por uma coisa nobre, acho que posso conviver com isso. – disse Harry se levantando.

Fora da sala, encontrou Gina.

- Gina, você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

- Eu vou ao baile com você. – disse ela. – não ouviu o que a McGonagall disse.

- Escutei, mas quero te convidar mesmo assim. – disse ele. – Não quero que vá comigo por obrigação, mas por vontade.

- Sim, eu adoraria ir com você. – disse ela , o abraçando, depois de pensar no que ele disse.

Assim eles foram para aula.

* * *

- Sr Potter, aqui está o resultado do seu teste. – disse Minerva no almoço.

- Obrigado. – disse ele, abrindo o envelope ansioso e preocupado.

Mas tudo passou quando ele leu Gryffindor no resultado.

- Satisfeito com o resultado ou vai querer mudar? – perguntou a professora.

- Muito. – disse ele.

- Bem vindo. – disse ela, deixando que ele visse um colar de ouro com um rubi que ela escondia nas roupas.

* * *

N/A:

Essa semana consegui escrever bem, mas nem sempre será assim, entao nao se assustem se algumas semanas nao houve atualizaçoes na fic.

Mago Merlin


	7. O Orfanato

Capítulo 7 – O Orfanato

Na quarta feira, Harry procurou por Marcus conforme combinado para o acerto da festa e a contratação.

- O pessoal do Chargers ficou louco com as suas fotos. – disse ele. – Até me perguntaram se eu tinha voltado a fotografar.

- Ficou feliz que eles tenham gostado. – disse Harry corando. – Só fiz o que eu gosto.

- Eu aprecio isso. – disse Marcus. – Mas tive uma reclamação sobre você. Não foi uma reclamação, mas um conhecido veio falar de mim sobre você. Falou que você o desrespeitou.

- Ele achou que eu fosse um penetra e só me defendi. O segurança da festa pode te confirmar isso.

- Eu sei disso. Conheço o Malfoy a muitas primaveras. Ele sempre foi assim, então não liguei muito, mas ele falou muitas coisas sobre você.

- O filho dele estuda comigo, e digamos não fomos muito um com a cara do outro. – disse o moreno. – Ele acha que manda na escola e eu não abaixo a cabeça para ele e seus amigos.

- Ele disse mesmo que você era um delinquente. Agora entendo. Mas não se preocupe com isso, faz tempo que não trabalho com ele, fora as ocasiões que trabalho para a P&B, mesmo assim não é ele quem me paga.

- Ótimo, quanto menos eu ver a cara dele, melhor.

- "Evite problemas, mas quando ele vier para você o enfrente". Escutei isso quando entrei na escola, de um garoto bem parecido com você. – disse Marcus pensativo. – Bom vamos deixar isso para lá, e vamos falar de negócios. Nessa semana não tenho nada para você. Todos os meus compromissos já têm alguém, mas você deve ficar alerta, caso precise de você. Mas semana que vem tem uma festa pra você na quinta.

Assim eles acertaram todos os detalhes.

* * *

Sexta começou com agitação, um recado nos murais espalhados pelo colégio solicitava a presença de todos no refeitório no horário do almoço. Aviso reforçado pelos professores.

Não era obrigatório o almoço no colégio, mas a maioria o fazia pela comodidade ou preguiça de ir em casa ou restaurante. Mas o diretor queria que todos, ou o máximo de pessoas estivessem presentes.

Harry percebeu que não era uma coisa muito incomum, já que não havia muitos comentários a respeito disso pela escola. Mas ele tinha a leve suspeita que sabia o motivo para isso.

Desta vez ele não precisou chamar Gina para almoçar com ele. Como saíram da aula juntos, assim como Mione, Rony, Luna e Neville. Eles foram em direção à mesa onde habitualmente focava Tiago. Parecia que todos queriam ficar o mais próximo possível da mesa dos professores.

O moreno ficou impressionado, que quando Dumbledore se levantou, todos ficaram quietos.

- Sei que todos estão mais interessados no delicioso almoço que estamos servindo, e tem pouco interesse no que um velho possa dizer, mas garanto que ficaram contentes com esse anuncio. – disse o diretor. – Todos os anos, o aniversário de fundação de Hogwarts é comemorado com uma festa para funcionário e alunos, mas este ano é especial. A nossa magnífica escola comemora duzentos anos. E para uma data tão especial teremos que ter uma comemoração especial. Portanto venho anunciar um Baile de Aniversário para a escola. Será uma ocasião perfeita para todos, mas insisto em que as tradições sejam mantidas e que na medida do possível todos venham acompanhados. Pares de fora da escola serão aceitos, mas para isso deverão ser informados a um dos professores com pelo menos uma semana de antecedência. No mais, bom apetite.

Foram poucos os que realmente se preocuparam inicialmente com a comida, o som das vozes tomou um nível mais alto que anteriormente.

- Um Baile, que coisa legal. – disse Mione. – temos que ir as compras meninas.

- Claro. – disseram Luna e Gina.

- O mais cedo possível. – disse a ruiva.

- Não sei porque a pressa. – disse Rony. – Vocês já são bonitas, qualquer coisa que vocês coloquem vai apenas ressaltar isso.

As meninas olharam para ele com uma cara espantada, ele não era de elogios, ainda mais um bom como esse. Neville se beliscou para ter certeza que não sonhava. Harry apenas sorriu para ele, enquanto Tiago segurava para não rir da situação toda.

- Mione, Uh. Eh, você gostaria de ir comigo, tipo ser meu par? – perguntou o ruivo corando muito.

- Não sei, deixa eu pensar. – disse ela, mas ao ver que o menino parecia diminuir como um balão furado ela respondeu. – Claro que quero, seu bobo. Com quem mais eu iria?

- Não sei, tem tantos meninos que parecem ser mais bonitos e legais que eu. – disse ele num ataque de inferioridade.

- Mas nenhum é você. – disse a morena acariciando a bochecha dele.

- E você Neville, tem alguém em vista? – perguntou Luna para tirar a atenção de todos do casal.

- Tenho. – disse ele olhando para uma menina da turma de Tiago que estava com os cabelos trançados com uma fita amarela, representando sua escolha.

- Parece que vou ter que espera até o final para ver se alguém me convida. – disse a Loira.

- Não devia. – disse Harry. – Se você quer, você deveria convidar o garoto. Não estamos na Idade Média mais, as mulheres podem fazer o mesmo que os homens.

- Mas, será que pode? – perguntou a Ravenclaw.

- Dumbledore não disse nada a respeito. – disse Tiago, que já terminara de comer. – E como as pessoas terão certeza que o convide partiu de um ou de outro?

- Gostei desse raciocínio. – disse ela.

- Vou andando. – disse Tiago. – Acho melhor alguém trazer os pombinhos de volta a realidade, Mione vai matar um se chegar atrasada na aula.

Logo a morena e o ruivo viraram zoação de todos.

Quando o grupo saiu do refeitório, foram alcançados por Lílian.

- Oi. – disse ela embaraçada. – Será que eu posso ficar com vocês hoje? Não quero ter que responder algumas perguntas que consegui evitar no almoço, mas que com certeza virão.

- Claro. – respondeu Gina sabendo do que ela estava falando.

- Obrigada. – disse a ruiva.

- Você já fez os exercícios de Matemática que a McGonagall passou para semana que vem? – perguntou Mione, que percebeu que deveria mudar o assunto.

- Só não consegui fazer o último. – disse ela.

- Nem eu. – disse a morena, suspirando, o que deixou os outros preocupados.

Eles passaram nos armários de cada um para pegar os livros. Lílian ao se aproximar do seu parou de falar no meio de uma frase ao ver uma rosa presa na porta do seu armário.

Ela pegou a flor e aproximou do rosto para cheirar.

- Ah, me desculpem. – disse ela percebendo que ninguém estava entendendo. – Eu adoro receber flores. Todo mês eu recebo uma assim, de surpresa, nunca sei quando ela parece, mas geralmente e no meu armário. No meu aniversário, recebo flores azuis. Sempre sem remetente ou cartão. Sei que é muito estranho, mas não consigo não ficar boba quando vejo a flor no meu armário.

Ninguém comentou nada, nem era preciso.

Mais perto da sala, eles foram interceptados por Duda.

- GI...Weasley. – corrigiu ele ao ver a expressão dela. – Você gostaria de ira ao baile comigo?

A pose dele era para ser de um galã, mas seu físico atrapalhava.

- Não. –disse a ruiva entrando na sala.

- Como assim não? – perguntou ele.

- Como de todas as outras meninas antes, Duda. – disse Harry se colocando na frente dele. – Elas não querem nada com você.

Todos começaram a rir dele, inclusive alguns de seus amigos.

* * *

Harry saiu de casa cedo no sábado, já que teve que aturar durante o jantar de sexta, seu tio, primo e Guida falando sobre a sua detenção. Claro que eles não sabiam o que o moreno teria que fazer, mas ficaram tentando atazanar ele.

Ele seguiu para a escola e encontrou com Minerva em pé no topo da escada e Tiago sentado em um degrau abaixo, com algumas caixas de papelão atrás dele. O menino parecia dormir, mas ele não poderia ter certeza por causa dos óculos.

- Bom dia. – disse ele.

- Bom dia. – respondeu a professora, enquanto o motoqueiro rosnou algo. – Ele perguntou "O que há de bom?".

- Hein?

- Você deve saber que ele não gosta nem um pouco de luz, e um dia bonito como este, não é muito bom para ele. – disse a professora recebendo um rosnado do motoqueiro confirmando.

Logo um carro parou na frente da escola. Dele desceu Lilian, depois de conversar algo com o motorista, que deveria ser o pai dela.

- Bom dia. – ela parecia feliz.

- Bom dia. – responderam os três, o que fez com que Harry olhasse para Tiago, que apenas balançou os ombros.

- Só falta a carona de vocês. – disse a professora.

- Não falta mais. – disse Tiago apontando para outro carro que chegava.

- Ei ai, galera. – disse Gina pulando do carro.

Ela correu para Harry e deu um beijo na sua bochecha, seguiu para Tiago e Lilian abraçando os dois.

Gui olhava feio para Harry, mas não disse nada.

- Vamos? – perguntou Gina.

- Só preciso de ajuda com as caixas. – disse Tiago.

- O que tem ai? – perguntou Lilian curiosa e preocupada, enquanto Harry e Gui o ajudavam.

- Uma surpresa. – respondeu Tiago. – Nada perigoso.

- Assim espero. – retrucou a Lilian que cumprimentava o futuro cunhado.

- O que Alvo foi arrumar juntando todos eles? – se perguntou Minerva ao ver os alunos se acomodarem no carro.

Gina foi na frente com o irmão, por insistência deste, enquanto Lilian se acomodava nervosa entre os morenos atrás. Mas Tiago não fez nada, apenas encostou a cabeça no vidro.

* * *

Eles foram recebidos pela diretora do orfanato, uma senhora com cara bondosa.

- Bom dia. – disse ela. – meu nome é Penélope Stuart, sou responsável pelas crianças do orfanato. Vocês devem ser os meninos do Alvo?

-Bom dia. – respondeu Gina. – Somos. Menos o grandão ali, que é só nossa carona.

-Bom, vamos entrar. – disse Penélope. – As crianças ainda estão nos quartos, daqui a pouco elas vão para o café. Vocês devem tomas conta deles lá por enquanto. Daqui a pouco eu passo as outras funções.

Os garotos estavam levando as caixas para dentro, para a sala da diretora.

Seguindo todos para o refeitório, onde pouco depois entrou um monte de crianças entre quatro e dez anos.

Alguns foram diretamente para as mesas, mas alguns correram para Tiago.

- Oi pequenos! - cumprimentou ele. – Trouxe alguns amigos para brincar com vocês hoje. São o Pontas, Gina e Lily. Eles são legais.

Ele conduziu os meninos para as mesas e se sentou com uma menina de cabelos pretos, e olhos azuis no colo, a menor de todas.

As crianças da mesa de Tiago se comportavam direito, mas nas outras a situação era meio diferente, o que dificultava muito a vida de todos.

- Trate como crianças. – disse Tiago para os outros. – ou seja, como um de nós.

As crianças acabaram e saíram com os funcionários do orfanato, deixando os quatro na limpeza e arrumação.

- Como eles te conhecem? – perguntou Lilian de forma intimidadora.

- Sou voluntário aqui há dois anos. – disse ele. – Não venho tanto quanto gostaria, ainda mais durante as aulas, mas me divirto muito aqui.

- Você? Voluntário em um orfanato? Até parece. – disse a ruiva.

- Lily, que tal discutirmos isso outra hora. – disse Gina. – Temos crianças para cuidar. E lembre-se que eles faram relatórios sobre nós.

Assim eles voltaram a limpar o refeitório, que não era um trabalho difícil.

Tiago que tinha se mostrado uma pessoa mais extrovertida ali, se retraiu novamente e não falou mais nada enquanto estavam naquele cômodo.

Depois disso, eles foram para o pátio, onde Penélope os esperava.

- Agora é a hora deles brincarem por aqui. – disse ela. – Cuidem deles. Se divirtam, mas cuidado, alguns deles tem a tendência a aprontar, principalmente com pessoas novas. Tiago você sabe quem eles são. Ela estava com saudade de você.

- Eu também. – disse ele, se dirigindo para as crianças.

- Será melhor que vocês formem duplas, ficará mais fácil cuidar deles. – disse a mulher novamente.

- Eu fico com o Harry. – disse Gina. – Você tem que se entender com o Tiago, ele não é como falam na escola.

- Mas... mas... - disse a ruiva.

- Ela está certa. – disse Harry. – Ainda mais que vocês vão no baile juntos, e terão que passar mais algum tempo juntos. Ele não vai fazer nada contra você, pelo menos aqui.

- Vocês ainda me pagaram por isso. – disse ela saindo e indo em direção ao menino. Que estava com um grupo de meninos no que parecia ser um jogo de tabuleiro, com a mesma menina do café ao seu lado.

- Nunca vi um casal tão perfeito que briguem tanto. – disse Harry.

- É verdade, eles conseguem até mesmo superar Rony e Mione no começo. – disse Gina.

- Eu gostaria de saber se Lilian sente algo por ele. – disse ele com um suspiro. – Eles poderiam ser mais felizes juntos.

- Sim, mas temos que descobrir o que aconteceu com os dois, eles eram amigos antes, do nada ficaram como estão. – disse Gina. – Agora não vamos poder fazer nada, temos que tomar contas dos pequeninos.

Eles passaram a manhã brincando com os meninos, de pega-pega, cabra cega, e outras brincadeiras pelo pátio.

Tiago e Lilian não se falaram muito, mas acabaram trabalhando bem juntos.

O almoço foi quase uma repetição do café, a diferença foi que um menino mais velho tentou iniciar uma guerra de comida, mas foi parado por Gina, que disse que comida não era para ser desperdiçada assim, com uma bobagem destas.

As crianças menores foram para os quartos para uma soneca, enquanto os maiores foram para a sala de leitura, onde havia muitos livros para lerem.

Desta vez quem pegou o livro foi Tiago, e para surpresa dos amigos e principalmente de Lilian, ele conseguia dar vida aos personagens alterando as vozes e todos prestavam atenção nele, menos a mesma menina que não desgruda dele, que acabou adormecendo no seu colo.

* * *

Eles estavam se preparando para sair quando Tiago revela o que tinha nas caixas. Pacotes de doces para os meninos, que adoraram tudo.

- Assim eles não ficam tão tristes quando a gente for embora. – disse ele.

- Você cuida bem das crianças. – disse Lilian, sem conseguir olhar para ele. – Me desculpe pelo que falei mais cedo.

- Sem problemas. – respondeu ele. – Parte disso e minha culpa mesmo, já que minha aparência não ajuda as pessoas a pensarem bem de mim.

Eles acabaram se afastando quando Penélope chamou Tiago.

A menina que estava sempre com ele se aproximou de Lilian.

- Você é namorada do Titi?

- Não. – respondeu ela no susto.

- Ele sempre fala que a namorada dele é bonita, e pensei que era você. – disse ela saindo. – Você é legal.

* * *

- Não sei como tem tanta criança aqui. São todas órfãs? – perguntou Gina já no carro.

- Não. – respondeu Tiago. – Algumas são. Outras foram abandonadas pelas mães por diversos motivos, tem algumas que deixam os filhos aqui por não terem condições de criar, e assim darão uma condição melhor para os filhos. Infelizmente tem aqueles que sofrem abusos e violência em casa e são retirados dos pais por isso. A Suzy, aquela menina que andou comigo o dia todo, por exemplo, a mãe dela sofreu depressão pós-parto e rejeitou a menina. E o atual companheiro, que não é o pai dela, tinha outra filha mais velha de um casamento anterior. Essa menina batia na menina sempre que podia. Ela chegou aqui com vários hematomas e com suspeita de ter o braço quebrado. Foi na minha primeira vez aqui. Suzy não permitia que nenhuma das mulheres daqui chegasse perto dela, então eu que cuidei dela. Faltei uma semana de aula por isso. Agora ela deixa que uma ou outra cuide dela, mas somente depois que eu converso com ela.

- Nossa. – disse Harry. – Eu quase parei num lugar assim. Se não fosse a minha tia.

- E triste ver crianças assim, mas pelo menos eles são bem tratados no St Mungus. – disse Gina.

- Semana que vem eu venho como vocês. – disse Gui. – Vou trazer a Fleur comigo.

- Ela, acho que poder até vir, mas Gabrielle não vem de jeito nenhum. – disse Lilian, mas tinha uma coisa incomodando ela. – Suzy veio falar comigo.

- Falou com você? – perguntou Tiago espantado. – Ela não gosta de estranhos. Demorei três dias para ela deixar a Penélope dar banho nela, e mesmo assim eu tinha que estar presente nestes momentos por quase dois meses. Ela não te xingou, né?

- Não, pelo contrário. – disse ela corando. – Só me fez uma pergunta relacionada a você. Não pediu para ela fazer isso?

- Não. – disse ele secamente. – Se preciso saber algo, eu mesmo pergunto. Não preciso usar uma menininha para isso.

- Desculpe. – disse ela.

Gui mudou rapidamente de assunto, para evitar brigas.

- Eu escutei você chamando Harry de Pontas, tem alguma relação com...? – perguntou ele para o motoqueiro.

- Sim. Tem. – respondeu ele.


	8. Convites e Passeio

Capítulo 8 – Convites e Passeio

Harry percebeu que o clima na escola estava diferente. Grupos de meninas passavam rindo, garotos envergonhados e outros se vangloriando. Era o clima pré-baile, mesmo que esse ocorresse apenas no mês seguinte.

Algumas meninas olhavam para ele, como se esperassem que ele as convidasse. Ele percebeu que tinha algo estranho mesmo, quando viu Tiago andando calmamente pela escola, recebendo os mesmos olhares. O que dava essa sensação não eram as meninas, mas sim a presença do motoqueiro entre eles, ele geralmente sumia e aparecia onde devia estar.

- Eu gosto de causar pânico. – disse ele quando Harry o questionou. – Muitos dos meninos acreditam que eu posso convidar suas parceiras, ou futuras parceiras, e elas aceitarem. Sabe aquele ar rebelde que carregamos pode ser sedutor. Ou você não percebeu que tem muitos garotos estão te olhando feio, mais que o normal.

- Achei que era coisa do Duda. – disse ele.

- Ele não tem poder na escola. A Doninha chegou antes. – disse ele e os dois começaram a rir.

Isso chamou atenção de todos, alguns se arrepiaram de medo. E também alertaram uma pessoa.

- Oi, Meninos. – Chegou Gabrielle perto deles.

- Bom dia, Gaby. – disse Tiago.

- Bom Dia, Delacour. – disse Harry, fazendo a menina fechar a cara por meio segundo.

- Pode me chamar de Gabrielle, Harry. Não tem motivo nenhum para tanta intimidade. – disse ela quase o abraçando. – Queria saber se você vai ao baile. Escutei seu primo que você não gosta disso.

Harry pensou que ela devia saber que parte da detenção do grupo era o baile, pois ela é irmã da Lílian, mas provavelmente a ruiva não falou nada para a irmã, por não se darem bem, ou porque a menina não queria que todos soubessem quem era seu par.

- Eu irei, e não, não vou te convidar. – disse ele prevendo a próxima pergunta.

A loira murchou, tinha esperanças de ser a primeira a conversar com ele, mas parece que nem assim ela conseguiu.

Na falta de falas da menina, Harry se afastou.

Gabrielle meio atordoada pela recusa, olhou em volta para ver se alguém tinha visto o seu fora. Só viu Tiago, parado as suas costas, lugar que ele estava desde que ela chegou, e o ignorou. Ela se virou para ele com um brilho no olhar.

-Tiago, meu amigo. Você não quer...?

- Não. – respondeu ele.

- Mas...

- Eu não te ajudarei a fazer ciúmes em um amigo. – disse ele. – Não que fosse adiantar. Ele sabe que não pretendo me envolver com você, e ele também não. E não vou fazer parte dessa birra que você tem com a Lílian. Já te disse que isso é uma bobagem muito grande.

- Você ficou com a Bones na festa do Diggory, pra fazer ciúmes no Finch Fletchey, e agora com essa.

- A situação era diferente, eu estava com vontade de fazer aquilo com o Finch Fletchey. Pelo que ele fez com ela. E já te disse que não vou ficar com você de maneira nenhuma. Você é bonita, mas não é o meu tipo.

- Você vai se arrepender, nenhuma garota vai aceitar ir com você. – disse ela com raiva.

* * *

Harry então seguiu para sua sala, que desta vez não seria compartilhada com a outra turma. Ele chegou a tempo de ver Malfoy se aproximando de Gina.

-Wesley, como você está? – perguntou o loiro de forma educada.

- Vou Bem, Malfoy. – respondeu ela de forma polida, mas com grande vontade de mandá-lo ir passear.

- Quem bom. – disse ele achando que o fato dela não ter o mandado sair uma coisa boa. – Você não gostaria de ter a honra de ser minha companheira no baile.

- Honra. – riu ela. – Nunca.

- Não fale assim gata. – disse Malfoy tentando ser sedutor.

- Falo com eu quiser. – disse ela. – Nem que você fosse o único homem aqui eu iria sair com você.

- Olhe como fale comigo. – disse ele agarrando o braço dela.

Harry já estava a ponto de sair correndo para esmurrar o Slytherin, quando viu um brilho furioso no olhar dela.

- Me solte agora. – disse a ruiva depois de olhar para o braço.

- Não solt...- ele não terminou a frase, ele estava se curvando depois de uma joelhada recebida.

- Nunca mais me toque. – disse ela, o que causou mais medo no pessoal que assistia que a joelhada.

- Você vai se arrepender disso, Weasley. – disse ele entre os dentes. – Ninguém vai te convidar, vou fazer questão disso. Você vai ser obrigada a ir sozinha no baile, ou me pedir de joelhos para ir com você.

Harry viu que seria a hora para intervir e evitar que a ruiva fizesse uma besteira.

- Gin, já escolheu a cor do vestido? – perguntou Harry. – Preciso ir combinando com você.

- Ainda não. – disse ela, de forma meiga.

- Não demore, então. – disse ele passando a mão na bochecha dela de forma carinhosa. – Terei pouco tempo para providenciar as minhas coisas.

- Pode deixar, Harry. – disse ela, e o abraçou. – Vamos para a aula.

Os dois saíram deixando Malfoy humilhado para trás.

* * *

A festa que Harry foi escalado para fotografar naquela semana foi um casamento. Foi uma cerimônia simples e pequena, para no máximo 100 convidados. Por isso, ele foi sozinho.

Não teve nenhum incidente desta vez.

Mas no final da festa ele viu a pequena dama de honra brincando perto de uma fonte luminosa. Com seu vestido rodado ela parecia uma dríade.

Ele não se conteve, mudou seu cartão de memória para o pessoal e se aproximou da mãe da noiva que era a organizadora.

- Eu posso tirar algumas fotos da daminha? E para minha coleção particular. – disse ele.

Ela o olhou desconfiado.

- Tenho aqui algumas delas. – disse ele mostrando a câmera para a mulher.

A mulher se impressionou com as fotos e se as fotos do casamento eram tão boas quanto essas, ela tinha feito um bom negócio.

- Pode, mas com uma condição. Quero uma delas.

- Vou escolher uma e mando revelar e emoldurar para você.

- Muita gentileza sua. – disse ela, achando que teria apenas o arquivo digital.

Ele tirou algumas fotos de longe para pegar poses espontâneas e não deixar a menina envergonhada.

Depois foi se aproximando e obteve a atenção da menina, que parecia bem a vontade com a câmera. Ele tirou tanta foto que ele poderia e faria um álbum para mandar para a menina.

* * *

Sábado chegou e com ele mais um dia de detenção, se bem que Harry percebeu que aquela não era uma punição.

Tiago conversava com Minerva e uma mulher que Harry não conhecia. O amigo parecia mais disposto nesta manhã.

- Harry, essa é a Papoula Pomfrey, ela cuida da enfermaria do colégio.

- Prazer. – disse ele.

- Você me lembra alguém. – disse ela.

- Todos me dizem isso aqui. – disse ele de forma divertida.

Papoula ficou pensando sobre isso enquanto via Gui chegar trazendo Gina, Lilian e Fleur.

- Parece que nos vai caber todo mundo. – disse o ruivo depois de cumprimentar as duas mulheres e Tiago.

- Eu sigo vocês. – disse Tiago.

E assim saíram. Gui ficou menos preocupado desta vez com o pessoal no carro, apesar de não gostar da aproximação de Harry da irmã. Mas ficou mais preocupado com a atenção que Lilian desprendia a Tiago.

Ela, de tempos em tempos, olhava para trás para ver se ele estava bem.

Por namorar Fleur há algum tempo, considerava Lilian como uma irmã, mais que Gabrielle. Conhecia Tiago e sabia que ele era mais do que aparentava, mas mesmo assim se preocupava, assim como se preocupava com Gina.

Novamente eles chegaram antes que as crianças entrassem no refeitório.

Fluer conseguiu colocar ordem naqueles que ela tomava conta, mas Gui acabou caindo em uma pegadinha de dois gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, que tinham catorze anos, e acabou com a camisa cheia de leite.

- Hoje vamos visitar um museu. – disse Penélope. – Não é porque isso é um orfanato que não devemos melhorar a cultura deles. Vamos dividir vocês em duplas, para cuidar de um pequeno grupo. Vocês são uma benção. Se não tivesse ajuda, não sei o que seria de mim, ou das crianças.

Eles seguiram em um ônibus antigo para o Museu. Lilian ficou chateada por ter que ficar ao lado de Tiago, mas a companhia de Suzy, que se sentou no colo dele. Os dois conversavam tranquilamente.

O museu não era grande e boa parte das obras era de artistas locais. Havia algumas cópias de obras famosas.

Harry e Gina ficaram com um grupo de meninas com dez a doze anos, que estavam muito interessadas nas pinturas e faziam perguntas sobre as obras famosas, então o grupo acabou acompanhando um guia.

Gina parecia conhecer um pouco das obras.

- Papai costumava trazer a gente aqui. – disse ela quando fizeram uma pausa. – Rony não gostava muito, mas eu adorava vir. Só não conheço muito as novas peças, mas as réplicas ela conhecia bem.

Cruzaram com Gui e Fleur, mas o casal não parecia muito feliz, um visitante do museu estava a todo tempo dando em cima da loira, que o cortava, mas ele não desistia, nem mesmo com a presença do ruivo.

O mais surpreendente foi que Lilian e Tiago estavam se divertindo, eles estavam com um grupo dos meninos menores. Eles não falavam muito, mas pediam para os meninos falarem sobre as obras, gerando histórias diversas.

* * *

Em um dado momento, Suzy pede para falar com Tiago. Ela era a única do grupo que não falava, por ter outras meninas com eles.

Ele olha para os lados e procura uma solução. Seus olhos cruzam com os de Lilian.

- Você poderia me fazer um favor. – disse ele para ela.

- Qual? – disse ela meio ríspida.

- Você poderia levar a Suzy no banheiro. – disse ele. - Eu não quero leva-la para o masculino, e nem posso entrar no feminino. Você pode fazer isso?

- Posso. – disse ela mais simpática.

- Suzy, você vai com a Lilian. – disse Tiago.

A menina soltou a mão dele e seguiu com Lilian sem problemas.

* * *

Sirius freou forte na porta do museu.

- Que isso, Almofadinhas? Quer nos matar? Avisa que eu fico longe de você. – disse Remo.

-E que eu vi o Pontas subindo naquele ônibus. – disse ele.

- O Pontas morreu, cara. – disse ele.

- Eu sei, mas eu acho que eu vi o Pontas adolescente. Pode ser o Harry. – disse o moreno.

- Tem certeza?

- Não muita, mas o cabelo bagunçado era bem parecido, só que não consegui ver o rosto para confirmar.

Os dois tentaram ver o ônibus, mas ele já tinha entrado no tráfego e se confundia com os ônibus dali.

- Não pode ser. – disse Sirius. – Os tios não o trariam de volta justo agora. E não deixaria que ele andasse livremente pela cidade assim.

- O que diz o detetive que você contratou.

- Ele achou o último emprego do Dursley, mas ninguém sabe por onde ele mudou no meio do ano. Parece que a oferta foi irrecusável e ele sumiu no dia seguinte de lá. Um vizinho falou de um sobrinho, mas não deu detalhes.

- Temos que tentar acha-los. Estão pressionando.

- Eu sei, Aluado, eu sei.


	9. Salvamento

Capítulo 9 – Salvamento

- Harry, você tem visita. – disse Petúnia depois de bater em sua porta.

O moreno ficou intrigado com isso, nenhum de seus amigos tinha seu endereço, apesar de acreditar que Tiago pudesse saber.

Mas para sua surpresa quem estava na porta de sua casa era a Sra Figg.

- Boa tarde, Harry. – disse a senhora. – Espero não estar atrapalhando.

- Não está. – disse ele. – Eu estava apenas fazendo um tratamento em umas fotos, coisa pessoal.

- Bem. Você não gostaria de vir até a minha casa. Tem alguém que quer conversar com você lá.

- Sem problemas. – disse ele. – Hoje estou de folga.

Eles atravessaram a rua, e Harry percebeu que havia um carro estacionado na porta da casa a que se dirigiam, este tinha um reboque com uma moto.

Na casa se encontrava Giselle Meadowes, que estava tomando uma xícara de chá.

- Harry, que bom que você pode vir. – disse Giselle.

- Sempre temos que ter tempo para uma boa conversa. – disse o menino.

- Quantos anos você tem? Isso é de gente da minha geração, menino. – disse ela.

- Eu passei pouco tempo conversando com pessoas da minha idade. Então sempre conversei com pessoas mais sabias.

- Fiz a escolha certa. - disse Giselle para Arabella, o que deixou Harry meio confuso. – Você deve ter visto a moto no reboque ai em frente.

- Sim, uma bela moto.

- Sim, uma Kawasaki ZX12 Ninja. – disse Giselle. – A última coisa que meu marido comprou antes de morrer. A não se preocupe, a dor já passou, só me restou a saudade.

Harry ia falar algo para consolar, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Eu passei os últimos três anos olhando para aquela máquina, tentando decidir o que fazer com ela. Não podia simplesmente vender ela, sendo que é uma lembrança do meu marido. Mas também não posso deixá-la parada. Por isso tenho uma proposta para você.

- Qual seria? – perguntou ele com receio da resposta.

- Eu quero vende-la para você. – disse Giselle, o que chocou o menino. Arabella parecia já saber disso. – Sei que nos conhecemos pouco, por isso não posso simplesmente dá-la para você.

Bom foi exatamente isso que ele tinha pensado. Mas aquela moto era muito cara, e isso acabaria com sua reserva, o que dificultaria a sua fuga.

- Você não me entendeu. – disse a senhora, ao ver que ele balançava a cabeça negando. – Não vou te vender pelo preço de mercado, meu objetivo não é o dinheiro, não preciso dele. Eu quero que essa moto esteja nas ruas honrando Phillip. Quero apenas uma quantia para configurar a compra.

Depois do susto eles acertaram o valor, e como Harry pagaria.

- Eu só não gostaria que ela ficasse na garagem do meu tio, ele provavelmente não vai gostar disso, e meu primo pode ficar com inveja e causar algum dano.

- Não seja por isso. – disse Arabella. – Ela pode ficar na minha garagem. Eu quase não a uso, e tem muito espaço para a moto lá.

* * *

Harry se despiu das duas e aproveitou o fim da tarde para experimentar sua moto. Foi por ruas que ele ainda não havia conhecido, nesse tempo que ele estava na cidade.

A sensação de liberdade que ele teve ao andar nela foi muito boa. Ele ficou pensando que devia ser por isso que Tiago decidiu ser um motoqueiro. Ainda mais em uma 2007 Harley-Davidson VRSCDX Night Rod Special.

Parou em uma lanchonete para comer algo. Do outro lado da rua, avistou uma loja de produtos fotográfico, e se lembrou que Marcus mencionou que as vezes eles usavam aquela loja para revelar fotos, quando estavam muito apertados para fazer isso no estúdio. Foi até lá.

Ele preferiu não revelar suas fotos pessoais no estúdio, por questão de privacidade e para não abusar dos recursos do serviço.

Enquanto estava conversado com a atendente, Harry viu Gina passar pela loja, mas não o viu. Depois ele ia tentar encontrar com ela.

Não demorou muito, então ele ia procurar a ruiva, mas antes de sair da loja, ele viu seu primo na companhia de alguns meninos da vizinhança deles. Se ele não podia liderar a gangue da escola, Duda formou a sua própria no bairro.

Mas o que preocupou mais foi que ele seguia o mesmo caminho que Gina tinha passado a poucos minutos depois.

Sabia que a menina podia se defender sozinha, mas a desvantagem era grande, caso ela estivesse realmente sozinha.

Seguiu o seu primo, coisa que não foi muito difícil, já que o bando era barulhento e não prestava atenção nele. Provavelmente Duda acreditava que ele estava em casa.

Harry viu que sua suposição estava correta, quando Duda empurrou Gina para um beco, assim o bando saiu da rua principal e das vistas de todos.

- Eu não sou igual ao fracote do Malfoy. – disse Duda. – Você não vai conseguir se soltar sozinha.

- Não você é mais covarde que ele. – disse Gina.

- Não é covardia, tentar aquilo que deseja. – disse Duda. – Ainda mais se meu priminho também quer.

Ele tentava beija-la, mas ela conseguia desviar. Duda não ousava usar a mão para segurar o rosto dela, pois assim facilitaria uma fuga. Seus amigos estavam rindo.

- Buscar o que quer não. – disse Harry com tanta raiva, que fez com que pelo menos dois companheiros do seu primo tremerem. – Mas alguns métodos, sim. Principalmente aqueles que seu pai ensinou. Não estamos mais na idade da pedra para ter que agarrar uma mulher.

– Você está me chamando de macaco? – perguntou Duda com raiva.

- Não cometeria esse sacrilégio. – disse Harry se colocando entre Duda e Gina, infelizmente o grupo fechava a saída para rua. – Eu não quero ter problema com Sociedades protetoras dos animais por comparar essas criaturas com algo tão inferior quanto você.

Duda deixou que a raiva tomasse conta dele, e avançou contra o primo com os braços sobre a cabeça, pronto para dar um soco como se fosse uma martelada.

Mas Harry já conhecia os truques do primo e suas fraquezas. Apesar de estar muito fora do peso, ele tinha um ponto fraco que era a boca do estomago, foi onde Harry golpeou.

Quando o resto da gangue partiu para cima de Harry, ele empurrou Duda sobre eles, derrubando metade e atrasando o resto.

- CORRE! – berrou ele para Gina, puxando-a pela mão, em direção ao fundo do beco, na esperança de que houvesse uma saída.

Por falta de sorte depois de uma curva havia uma grade impedindo o caminho.

- Vamos ter que passar por cima. – disse Harry, vendo a grossa corrente que fechada a grade.

- Tem certeza? Ela não me parece forte para segurar a gente. – disse Gina.

- Vai ter que ser. – disse ele. – Eu te ajudo a escalar.

Ele a ajudou a subir, usando as mãos e depois o ombro, ela escalou o menino antes de ter que segurar nos arames e com um empurrão dele, estava sobre a grade esperando por ele.

Harry voltou alguns metros derrubou algumas latas de lixo e colocou uma caçamba de forma a bloquear o caminho dos meninos que já se recuperaram e corriam atrás deles.

Harry então correu em direção a grade e usando a parede para dar impulsão, conseguiu agarrar ao topo. Sem demorar pulou direto no chão.

- Vem Gina. – disse ele para a menina, que ainda estava dando graças por estar de calças. – Eu te seguro.

Ela pulou e caiu nos braços de Harry, que nem ao menos se moveu para suportar o impacto, aliás, ela mal tocava o chão com a ponta dos dedos. Eles ficaram se encarando, por um momento, mas se recuperaram, quando Duda gritou que ele tinha pulado para o outro lado.

Eles voltaram a correr e chegaram a rua principal novamente.

- Precisamos sair daqui. – disse ela. – Perdia a vontade de fazer compras.

- Minha moto está longe. – disse ele, recebendo um olhar interrogativo. – Depois eu explico. Vamos para a livraria.

- Livraria? – perguntou ela confusa. – como uma livraria pode nos ajudar.

- Duda nunca entraria em uma livraria por livre vontade. E Lá podemos nos esconder e ainda ficar de olho na rua.

Eles entraram e foram diretamente para as prateleiras dos fundos. Agora a sorte estava ao seu lado, e havia um espelho perto do teto, que auxiliava o dono a vigiar tudo e assim Harry podia ver a vitrine sem que alguém de fora conseguisse identifica-los.

Alguns minutos depois, eles viram o grupo todo passar pela livraria, e nem ao menos olharam para dentro. Harry sabia que o primo não era o primor de inteligência, mas andar com o grupo todo, ao invés de dividir para procura-los, mostrava que ele não enganara.

Mas eles só voltaram a respirar normalmente alguns minutos depois, quando perceberam que eles não voltariam.

- Obrigada. – disse Gina enfim. – Eu não sei o que poderia acontecer se você não tivesse aparecido.

- Você teria se livrado deles. Estava fazendo um belo trabalho. – disse ele para acalma-la, e também por vergonha, não gostava de ser o herói. – sem contar que eu também estava atrás de você.

- Estava, é. Pra que? Posso saber? – perguntou ela de forma bem maliciosa.

- Para muitas coisas. Conversar, chamar para um passeio na minha moto. E principalmente, algo que não vou deixar par depois.

- O que? – perguntou ela, percebendo que eles ainda estavam abraçados, da mesma forma que estavam desde que entraram na loja, e quase iguais ao jeito que estavam depois que ela pulou a grade.

- Isso. – disse ele se aproximando para beija-la.

Desta vez ela não se esquivou, pelo contrário se aproximou mais.

O Beijo começou calmo, mas foi esquentando, e quando ia parecer que poderia queimar tudo a sua volta, a porta abriu, fazendo com que os dois desgrudassem os lábios e olhassem em sua direção. Como eram apenas duas amigas que entraram e seguiram para a seção de revistas ele começaram a rir.

- Acho que podemos sair daqui. – disse Harry. – Já deve ser seguro.

- Sim, e melhor continuarmos em outro lugar. Costumo vir aqui com Mione e Luna e não quero ser proibida de entrar. – disse Gina. – Acho que vou aceitar seu pedido indireto, e dar um passeio em sua moto.

No caminho até o local onde o veículo estava estacionado, Harry contou como a comprou, e logo pensou que precisaria comprar outro capacete.

* * *

- Eu não estou gostando nada dessa aproximação do Harry da minha irmã. – disse Rony, enquanto eles estavam fazendo um trabalho em dupla com a namorada. – Esses abraços, sorrisos, e posso jurar que eu vi um selinho hoje quando eles se cumprimentaram.

- Deixa de ser antiquado, Rony. – disse Mione. – Eles só estão na fase da paquera, antes de assumir o namoro. Com a gente foi assim também.

- Mas, ela é minha irmã. Não deve ficar fazendo isso. – disse Rony. – Espera o Gui ficar sabendo.

- Acredito que ele já saiba. Não é ele quem dá carona para eles para a detenção. E no sábado passado não passou o dia com eles. Com certeza já percebeu.

- Eu vou ter uma conversinha com esse porco espinho.

- É melhor você deixar a Gina em paz. Você sabe bem que o apelido de gêmeos de fogo não é só pelo cabelo de vocês. Ambos têm um temperamento bem esquentadinho. Sem contar que Harry é o melhor partido disponível.

- Como assim o melhor? – perguntou ele indignado, recebendo uma reprimenda.

- Eu disse disponível. – falou Mione chateada pela chamada de atenção. – Eu gosto de um que não está mais disponível.

- Quem é esse?

- Você, seu bobo. – disse ela dando um selinho. – Mas pelo que ouvi, tem várias meninas interessadas nele, mas tentam fazer o mesmo jogo que fazem com Tiago, fazer tudo às escondidas. Mas parece que Harry não liga para elas, tem olhos somente para sua irmã. As meninas estão frustradas com isso.

Assim eles voltaram a fazer o trabalho.

* * *

Demorou dois dias para os Durleys descobrirem sobre a nova aquisição de Harry. Foi Guida que o viu chegando com a moto e ai começou mais uma sessão infernal na casa.

- De quem você roubou aquela moto? – perguntou Valter assim que foi informado.

- Eu não sou o bandido da casa. – disse ele. – Eu comprei a moto, com o dinheiro que eu ganho trabalhando.

- Trabalhando, sei. – disse Guida. – Ninguém nunca viu você trabalhando, deve fazer algo ilegal.

- Já disse que não devo satisfação a você. Mas não se preocupe, - disse ele de forma irônica – Eu não serei preso com o que faço.

- Uma pena. – disse ela. – Acho que deveríamos vender essa coisa e usar o dinheiro.

- É uma boa ideia. – disse Valter. – Como responsável por você eu tenho o direito disso.

- Não tem não. – disse Harry. – Você se lembra daquele advogado que minha professora arrumou quando fiz doze anos. Mas não se preocupe com isso, tomei medidas para que você não se sinta tentado a repetir isso. Ela não está no meu nome, é só passará pra mim quando fizer aniversário.

Duda nada disse, ele ainda estava com raiva do primo, pelo o que aconteceu no outro dia, e estava gostando de ver ele se ferrar, apesar de querer dar algumas voltas na moto, coisa que ele sabia que Harry nunca iria permitir, e ficou com mais raiva quando ele conseguiu se safar novamente.

* * *

Pelo que estava acontecendo em casa, Harry ficou muito satisfeito em ir para a escola para a detenção.

Novamente ele encontrou Tiago sentado na escada de entrada, quase dormindo. Ainda iria descobrir o que ele fazia para ficar com tanto sono.

Minerva estava esperando na porta com sempre.

Pouco depois chegou o carro com os ruivos. Gui foi o primeiro a saltar e chegar perto dos motoqueiros, parou em frente de Harry como se o medisse. Gina já ia intervir quando Tiago a segurou.

- Espere um minuto. – disse ele.

- Mas o Gui vai... vai... nem sei o que ele pode fazer. – disse Lilian.

- Confie nele. – disse Tiago.

Harry não desviou o olhar de Gui, e assim se passaram alguns minutos.

- Você tem coragem, Pontas. – disse Gui, voltando para o carro.

- Eu avisei. – disse Tiago, o seguindo.

Desta vez quem foi no banco do carona foi Lilian. Ele não podia fazer mais nada com relação a Gina, apesar de Rony achar o contrario, mas ele ainda podia evitar que alguém magoasse a cunhada.

* * *

O café da manhã no orfanato aconteceu normalmente. Agora as crianças os respeitavam um pouco mais.

Eles já haviam terminado de fazer a limpeza do refeitório, quando Suzy entra correndo, chorando e se agarrou ao Tiago.

- Não deixa. – disse ela. – Eles querem me separar de você. Não deixa.

Tiago a pegou no colo, enquanto a menina balbuciava coisas sem sentido. Acomodou-se sobre uma mesa e esperou a menina se acalmar para contar o que estava acontecendo. Lilian, sem saber por que, se aproximou e acariciou os cabelos da menina, enquanto Harry e Gina estavam afastados.

Quando os soluços do choro diminuíram, Tiago perguntou.

- Pequena, o que aconteceu?

- Eles... eles vão me adotar. – disse a menina parecendo que ia cair no choro, mas engoliu e continuou. – Os meninos falaram que eu fui má e que não vão deixar ver você mais.

- Isso é bobagem, você é um anjo. – disse Lilian.

- A Lily tem razão. Se vão te adotar é porque você é uma boa menina. – disse o moreno. – E onde quer que você vá, eu vou sempre te visitar.

- Jura, Titi? – perguntou a menina com um brilho esperançoso no olhar.

- Juro. Ninguém nesse mundo vai me separar de você. – disse ele.

- Você vai com ele? – Suzy perguntou para Lilian, o que pegou a ruiva de surpresa e a fez pensar.

- Claro, meu anjo. – disse ela, a felicidade da menina era mais importante que a desavença que ela tinha com o motoqueiro.

Suzy abriu um sorriso, apesar de ainda estar com os olhos úmidos de lágrimas.

- Pequena, você fica com a Lily um pouco que eu vou ver essa historia. – disse Tiago.

A menina nada falou, mas saiu do abraço dele e passou para o colo de Lilian, escondendo o rosto contra o peito dela.

Tiago então se preparou para sair, mas não conseguiu chegar até as portas do refeitório. A diretora do orfanato entrou seguida de um casal.

- Eu disse que ela correria para ele. – disse Penélope.

- Mãe? Pai? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tiago, então ele olhou para Suzy, que parecia tremer no colo de Lilian. – São vocês?

- Sim, somos nós que vai adotar a Suzana. – disse a mulher. – Ela será parte da nossa família agora.

- Você sempre falou dessa menina. – disse o homem. – Você sabe que sempre queríamos aumentar a família, mas o destino não deixou. E ter uma menina na casa vai alegrar tudo.

- Eles me pediram segredo, e agora que está tudo legalizado, vocês já podem levar a Suzy. – disse Penélope.

Os outros ouviram a conversa toda e analisaram as pessoas que entraram. Gina já conhecia Sofia e Cláudio, ela era amiga do Tiago há alguns anos. Lilian os conhecia também, apesar de sempre tentar ignorar o menino. Harry pode perceber algumas semelhanças, isoladamente não se podia afirmar que Tiago era filho do casal, mas vendo os dois juntos, não restavam dúvidas. Suzy se encaixaria bem na família e não pareceria que era adotada.

- Suzy. – chamou Tiago.

- Não, não, não. – disse ela, aparentemente ela não escutou a conversa, e ainda negava tudo.

- Pequena me escute. – disse ele fazendo com que a menina olhasse para ele, até mesmo abaixou os óculos para que os olhos azuis se encontrassem com os castanhos esverdeados. – Aquela é minha família. São eles quem vão adotar você. Você vai morar na minha casa e serei seu irmão.

- Meu irmão? – disse ela pulando para o colo dele.

-Sim. – disse ele percebendo que a menina estava feliz.

- Quantas pessoas vão dormir no meu quarto? – perguntou ela, se lembrando da história de um menino que tinha sido adotado e voltou, ele dividia o quarto com outros seis meninos.

- Você terá um quarto só seu. – disse ele, percebendo a utilidade que teria o quarto que os pais estavam reformando e não diziam o motivo.

Mais nada foi preciso falar, a menina o abraçou, mas agora era de felicidade.

Cláudio e Sofia se aproximaram e só agora todos perceberam que traziam pacotes nas mãos.

- Temos presentes para você, filha. – disse Cláudio.

Sofia entregou o seu presente primeiro, era um bichinho de pelúcia. Um cavalo, como Tiago contou que era amava o animal.

O do homem era mais estranho, um capacete infantil.

- Para você poder andar com o Tiago. Como ainda é pequena vai poder andar pouco, ainda é pequena. – disse ele.

Harry, Gina e Lilian saíram e foram cuidar das outras crianças deixando a nova família se conhecendo.

* * *

O dia depois disso passou normalmente. Ficou decidido que Tiago levaria Suzy para casa, era melhor para a menina entrar na casa com o moreno. Ele e Lilian ajudaram a menina a guardar suas coisas.

Uma coisa quase estragou o dia.

O filho da diretora apareceu. Era um rapaz de vinte anos, que algumas vezes trabalhava no orfanato quando tinha alguma folga na faculdade, ou pelo menos era a desculpa que ele usava para não ir àquele lugar.

- Você por aqui. – disse ele ao ver o Tiago.

- Alguém tem ajudar sua mãe. – respondeu o motoqueiro.

- Vejo que tem carne fresca. – disse o rapaz ao perceber a presença de Lilian e Gina.

- Sua educação conseguiu piorar com o tempo.

- Acho que vou ficar com aquela ali. – disse ele apontando para Lilian. – A outra está muito envolvida com aquele moleque.

- Quando ela te quebrar todo, faço o favor de não se esparramar pelo pátio todo. Vai dar muito trabalho em limpar tudo.

- Não tem nenhuma mulher que resista a mim.

- Cuidado para não cair da cama.

O rapaz botou um sorriso sexy no rosto e seguiu para perto de Lilian.

- Oi, querida. – disse ele passando a mão no cabelo dela.

Ela deu um tapa na mão dele, e olhou com nojo.

- Quem deu essa intimidade.

- Ah, meu amor. Não fale assim. – disse ele. – Uma moça tão bonita não deve falar assim.

- Aprenda o que é respeito antes, e quem sabe eu posso te dar um fora mais condizente com ela.

- Você é daquela que gostam de riquinhos metidos a besta. – disse ele olhando para Tiago.

- De quem eu gosto ou deixo de gostar é problema meu. – disse ela com raiva. – Não seria o fato de gostar do Tiago que me impede de ficar com você. Eu não gosto de ninguém metido, seja ele rico ou não. E você é um desses.

Ele levantou a mão para bater nela, mas ela não se encolheu.

- Bate. – disse ela. – Dê um motivo para o Tiago arrebentar a sua cara. Quem sabe assim você aprende.

Ele se virou para ver onde Tiago estava, e o viu exatamente atrás dele, e pela cara, o acertaria antes de encostar nela.

- Você vai me pagAIIIIIII. – berrou ele quando Penélope o arrastou pela orelha.

- Você não vai mais entrar em contato com as voluntárias, nem parece que eu te dei educação. – dizia ela enquanto o arrastava para dentro do prédio.

- Obrigada. – disse Lilian para Tiago. – Achei mesmo que ele ia me bater.

- Você me ajudou com a Suzy, isso foi pouco para recompensar. – disse ele se afastando.

* * *

Gui parou o carro na frente de Hogwarts, onde Harry e Tiago deixaram suas motos.

- Você tem que ir lá em casa. – disse Suzy para Lilian. – Você prometeu.

- Quem sabe semana que vem. – disse a ruiva, ajeitando o capacete na menina. – Você ainda tem que arrumar seu quarto ao seu gosto. Cuide do Tiago.

- Pode deixar. – disse a menina dando um beijo nela e indo na direção de Tiago que a colocou na sua garupa.

- Até mais. – disse ele arrancando, e todos podiam ver que ele devagar por causa da menina.

- Sempre os que têm mais cara de mal têm os maiores corações. – disse Gui. – A namorada dele tem sorte.

- Ele não tem namorada. – disse Lilian corando.

- Azar o dele. – disse o ruivo.


	10. Tempestade

Capítulo 10 – Tempestade

Harry estava conversando com Tiago, antes da aula naquela segunda. Ele ainda estava causando pânico nos garotos, já que ninguém ainda ficou sabendo se ele havia convidado alguém.

Era engraçado ver as reações de quando o menino mexia a cabeça. Como ninguém podia ter certeza de para onde ele olhava por causa de seus óculos escuros, sempre que ele se mexia as pessoas reagiam.

Alguns se encolhiam de medo, alguns meninos se aproximavam das namoradas ou dos seus pares, as meninas solteiras tentavam chamar sua atenção.

Harry também reparou que antes que todos soubessem que ele estava ficando com Gina, a reação era a mesma, agora quase não se importam tanto com ele, apesar de ainda ver medo por ai.

Harry notou que Tiago ajeitou o corpo levemente, e olhando em volta percebeu que Lilian vinha na direção deles. Podia jurar que o amigo não conseguia ver a ruiva se aproximando, mas sabia que ela vinha.

- Bom dia. – disse ela dando um abraço em Harry.

- Bom Dia. – responderam os dois.

- Tiago. – disse ele sem realmente olhar para ele. – Como está a Suzy?

- Parece ser outra pessoa, está alegre e falante. – disse ele com um sorriso gostoso no rosto. – Ainda estranha um pouco as coisas, mas está indo bem. Ela ainda tem problemas quando fica sozinha com a mamãe e espero que não tenha problemas com a Consuelo, a nossa empregada. Sai antes que ela acordasse para poder apresentá-las, mas falei dela para a Pequena.

- Acho que agora vou não vai ter tantos problemas, ela vai receber atenção e carinho que ela precisava. – disse Lilian.

Tiago mexeu na mochila e retirou um pedaço de papel.

- Esse é o nosso endereço. – disse ele. – Se preferir pode ir depois do jantar, eu geralmente estou fora esse horário, e a Suzy vai gostar de te ver.

- Eu prometi, né? – disse ela constrangida pelo senso dele de comunicar um horário que não o encontraria em casa, apesar da curiosidade para saber o que ele fazia nesse horário.

- Oi, TI, Harry. – disse Gabriela pulando no pescoço de Tiago, o que fez os dois meninos arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Oi Gaby. – respondeu Tiago se soltando.

- Oi, Delacour. – disse Harry, o que espantou Lilian, que acreditava que ele a trataria com a trata. - Vou nessa. Tchau Lily, Tiago.

- Fiquei sabendo que seus pais adotaram uma menina. – disse a loira.

- Sim, eles sempre quiseram uma menina. – disse o menino, olhando para Harry que se aproximava de Gina, que estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito aparentando estar zangada.

- Isso é tão fofo. – disse a menina. – Que papel é esse, Lilian? O que o TI te deu ai?

- É só um desenho que um dos meninos do orfanato fizeram para ela, que acabou ficando no meu bolso. – disse Tiago.

- Isso. – disse a ruiva guardando o papel no bolso rapidamente, mas evitando que amassasse.

- Você conquista até meninos do orfanato. – disse Gabriele, em um tom indeterminado.

- Eu já vou também. – disse a ruiva.

- Eu já te disse que não adianta fazer ciúmes no Harry. – disse Tiago.

- Quem disse que era no Harry que eu queria fazer ciúmes? Eu não sou doida para me meter com a Weasley. Eu ainda lembro o que ela fez com a Pansy depois que ela fez aquilo com a Lovegood.

- Você não toma jeito mesmo. – disse ele.

* * *

A primeira aula era a de Biologia, uma das que reunia as duas turmas. Quase no fim dela, a professora Sprout a encerrou antes, mas não permitiu que os alunos saíssem.

- Eu tenho um recado para dar. – disse ela. – As regras para a feira de Ciências são diferentes para o ultimo ano. Como vocês sabem não são trabalhos individuais ou em grupos pequenos, são para grupos grandes para que vocês possam aprender a trabalhar desta forma. E também é necessário que em cada grupo tenham sido inscritas pessoas das duas turmas. Tendo dez pessoas em cada grupo. Eu serei a responsável pelos recados e por receber os nomes e outras coisas. Ah, não haverá necessidade de se manter as duplas dos outros trabalhos como sempre. E este ano Dumbledore quer que cada grupo tenha pelo menos um Gryffindor, um Slytherin, um Ravenclaw e um Hufflepuff.

Logo a turma começou a se reunir e formar os grupos.

- Hum, precisamos de gente da outra turma e um Slytherin. – disse Mione.

- Não deve ser difícil, temos quatro vagas. – disse Gina.

- Quatro? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim, somos seis. – disse Neville. – Eu, você, Luna, Gina, Mione e o Harry.

O ruivo olhou para Harry de forma intensa, mas não disse nada.

- Podemos chamar o Tiago. – disse Luna, apontando para o menino que ainda estava sentado no fundo da sala sozinho. – Ele preenche o requisito de ser da outra turma.

- Boa ideia. – disse Gina, depois se virou para ele e fez um sinal apontando para ele e depois para o grupo, ele fez um sinal de confirmação. – Pronto ele é nosso.

Do outro lado da sala, uma discussão entre um grupo de meninas estava acontecendo.

- Eu desisto. – disse Lilian. – Não tem como colocar na cabeça de vocês que eles não vão aceitar isso. Vou procurar outro grupo.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Gabriele. – Concordo com o que disse.

As duas começaram a se afastar do bolinho de meninas que voltou a discutir.

- Vocês podem entrar em nosso grupo. – disse Draco.

- Não, obrigado. – disse Lilian sem nem olhar para ele.

- Não somos loucas de entrar para seu grupo. Ainda mais que faríamos tudo nele. – disse Gabriele. – Aliás, nenhuma menina vai querer alguma coisa com você depois do que você tentou com a Gina, e é bem provável que a cena se repita.

Assim as duas seguiram o seu caminho.

- Tem vaga para nós duas? – perguntou Lilian, quando chegou perto de Harry e seus amigos.

- Sim. – disse Gina. – só que o Tiago está no grupo.

- Tudo bem. – disse a ruiva. – Antes ele que o Malfoy e sua gangue. Desculpe Harry, mas o seu primo também não é gente boa.

- Sem problemas, não posso fazer nada contra isso. – disse ele.

- Bom, agora temos todos os requisitos, já que a Gabriele é Slytherin. – disse Mione fazendo um sinal para Tiago se aproximar. – Mas falta uma pessoa.

- Acho que a Hannah seria uma boa escolha. – disse Tiago. – Ela faltou hoje, e duvido que alguém se lembre dela agora.

Lilian se virou rapidamente em direção a Tiago, que apenas apontou com o queixo para Neville que estava corado.

- Eu mando uma mensagem para ela. – disse Luna.

* * *

O dia da detenção amanheceu chuvoso. Mas só começou a chover somente depois que eles estavam cuidando do café da manhã.

- Isso é normal? – perguntou Harry para Gina, quando eles tiveram um intervalo e estavam olhando o temporal pela janela.

- Nessa época não. – disse ela. – Apesar de que algumas vezes chove assim em qualquer época.

- Espero que não cause muito problemas. – disse ele, e depois eles voltaram a atenção para as crianças.

Por causa da chuva, as crianças tiveram que permanecer dentro da casa durante todo o dia, o que fez com que todos ficassem vendo televisão ou jogando jogos de tabuleiro.

Os meninos mais velhos chegavam perto de Tiago para perguntar sobre Suzy, e as crianças menores se aproximavam para ver se teriam uma chance de adoção também.

* * *

Mas os problemas começaram perto do horário da saída. Gui ligou falando que teria dificuldade de chegar.

- Meninos. – disse Penélope chegando perto deles, quando eles se despediam das crianças. – Acho que vocês não conseguiram ir embora. Tivemos uma inundação e estamos ilhados.

- Então teremos que passar a noite aqui, certo? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim. Mas não se preocupem temos acomodações para vocês. – disse a diretora. – Vocês terão que avisar a suas famílias e seu irmão, Gina. Acho que ele deve estar tentando chegar.

- Sim, vou avisar. – disse Gina, e como Lilian e Tiago, pegaram seus celulares.

Harry não tinha um celular, não era um bom negócio, vivendo com os Dursley, Duda sempre roubava ou quebrava, e Tio Valter sempre dava alguma desculpa para isso, e ele ficava no prejuízo.

Tiago depois de conversar com Suzy passou o dele para o moreno, já que Gina ainda estava tentando falar com Gui.

Logo depois do jantar, eles foram levados para um quarto.

- Infelizmente, esse é o único quarto disponível. – disse Penélope.

Nele havia apenas duas camas de solteiro, mas maiores que as normais.

- Vou providenciar alguma coisa para vocês meninas. E também alguns travesseiros e cobertores. Pode fazer frio. – disse Penélope tentando não imaginar como eles poderiam ficar naquele quarto. – ah, o meu quarto é o próximo, logo depois desta parede.

Ela voltou em poucos minutos, com uma muda de roupa para cada menina e mais alguns cobertores.

Gina e Lilian se trocaram no banheiro.

- Como dormiremos? – perguntou Gina.

- Acho que o melhore seria que você e o Harry dividissem uma cama, enquanto a Lilian fica com a outra. – disse Tiago.

- E quanto a você? – perguntou Lilian, preocupada.

- Eu fico no chão mesmo. – disse ele pegando um travesseiro e um cobertor, e se posicionou no chão.

- Deixa de ser bobo. – disse Lilian. – Não tem sentido eu ficar com essa cama só para mim. Tem espaço para nós dois.

- Se você insiste. – disse ele de forma indiferente, mas Harry pode jurar vir um brilho nos olhos dele, já que ele já havia retirado os óculos para dormir.

Como foi um dia bem cansativo, eles logo dormiram. Harry e Gina abraçados, e Tiago e Lilian de costas um para o outro.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Harry foi o primeiro a acordar. Ele adorou acordar ao lado de Gina.

Olhando em volta, ele viu que durante a noite, os amigos acabaram se abraçando, provavelmente estavam iguais a ele, mas uma coisa chamou sua atenção. A mão de Lilian estava por baixo da camisa de Tiago, no peito dele.

Decidiu fingir que ainda dormia, quando percebeu que a amiga estava acordando, para que ela não ficasse envergonhada.

Lilian foi acordando e percebeu que usava Tiago como travesseiro. Aquela cena deveria ter deixado ela envergonhada, mas ela se sentia bem ali, por isso mesmo que ela se afastou, mas ao ver que sua mão estava dentro da camisa dele, ai sim ela ficou corada. Não se preocupou se os outros tivessem a visto, mas ficou aliviada ao perceber que Tiago dormia.


	11. Pega

Capítulo 11 – Pega

O baile se aproximava e ainda tinha algumas pessoas sem par. Uma delas era Miguel Córner, que desde que tomou o fora da Gina, com a ajuda de Tiago, não tinha conseguido nenhuma menina para ir com ele.

Ele foi atrás das mais bonitas, aquelas que ele poderia mostrar para seus amigos. Mas todas já estavam compromissadas, com exceção de uma que ninguém sabia quem era seu par, Lílian Delacour.

Ele a abordou no final das aulas daquele dia.

- Oi Lilian. – disse ele.

- Fala logo, Córner. – disse ela friamente.

- Relaxe, eu vim em paz. – disse ele abrindo um sorriso. – Para provar isso, eu vim fazer um convite.

- Eu já tenho par. – disse ela. – E não trocaria ele por ninguém.

- Como sabia que era para o baile? – perguntou ele.

- Você chamou todas as minhas amigas, assim como tentou agarrar a minha irmã quando ela te rejeitou. Só faltava eu, né?

- Não é assim, ela exagera um pouco quando conta a historia. Eu realmente quero ir ao baile com você.

- Bom, eu não quero fazer nada com você. E como já disse eu tenho um par.

- Quem é esse ser misterioso, que ninguém sabe quem é? – disse ele deixando a raiva transparecer na voz. – Todos os meninos juram que não são eles o seu par.

- Eu não tenho que dar satisfações a você, nem a ninguém. – disse ela.

- É melhor você cuidar da sua vida, Córner. – disse Harry chegando por trás do garoto, o assustando. – Ela disse não. E ponto.

Córner avaliou se podia alguma coisa com Harry, mas o moreno era maior que ele, e se mexesse com um motoqueiro, com certeza que outro apareceria, ainda mais que ele estava dando em cima da Lilian. Ele ainda se lembra da última vez que tentou isso, mesmo depois de três anos. E sua mandíbula ainda doía do último soco, quando ele o afastou da outra Delacour na semana passada.

- Obrigado, Harry. – disse a ruiva, quando o menino se afastou quase correndo. – Esse cara parece que não se toca. Sempre precisa de alguém para colocar juízo na cabeça dele. Só ainda não sei quem defendeu a Gaby. Ela não quer me contar.

- Sem problemas. – disse ele. – Me parece mesmo que ele fica procurando alguém quando conversa com alguma menina. Deve ter achado seguro fala com você aqui.

- Sim, ainda mais que o Tiago não está por perto. – disse ela. – Quando éramos amigos, o Tiago deu uma surra nele depois que ele tentou me beijar a força, hoje foi a primeira vez que ele voltou a tentar algo.

- Você devia contar para todos que ele é seu par. – disse o moreno, enquanto os dois caminhavam abraçados para fora do castelo.

- Você não vê o que ele faz. Ele fica por ai se exibindo pelos corredores. – disse ela. – Por que eu deveria fazer algo por ele?

Harry não conseguiu detectar o que tinha por trás disso, mas decidiu defender o amigo.

- Ele acha divertido ver a reação das pessoas quando ele passa. Mas não vi conversando com ninguém além de nós pelos corredores. E antes que pense bobagem, já vi meninas tentando segui-lo e ficando confusas quando ele some. E a única que convidou ele foi a sua irmã.

- Ela ainda reclama disso. – disse a ruiva rindo.

- Você devia tentar conhecer esse novo Tiago, pode ser que ainda seja o mesmo que era seu amigo.

Ela nada respondeu. Logo eles chegaram na saída do castelo.

- Ruiva errada, Potter. – disse Gina, com as mãos na cintura fingindo-se de brava.

- Você sabe que meu coração é todo seu, Foguinho. – disse ele, e depois no ouvido dela. – Foi uma troca de favores.

- Ele me ajudou com o Córner. – disse Lilian, tentando evitar uma briga.

- Não se preocupe. Lilian. – disse Gina sorrindo para ela. – Eu confio em você. Mas temos que evitar deixar as rédeas soltas.

- Já que você me quer tão pertinho assim, que tal um cineminha. – disse Harry para Gina.

- Qual filme? – perguntou ela.

- Isso importa? – respondeu ele maliciosamente.

- Tchau, Lily. Tenho um compromisso urgente. – disse ela para a outra ruiva.

- Divirtam-se. – disse ela rindo. – Tchau Harry, Tchau Gina. Cuide dele pra mim.

- Pode deixar. Eu tenho interesse no bem estar dele. – respondeu ela.

- Eu adoro quando vocês falam de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui.

- Quando você não está falamos coisas muito pior. – disse a ruiva antes de colocar o capacete que ele tinha lhe entregue.

Dois quarteirões depois de saírem, a moto para em um sinal fechado. Um ônibus parou atrás dele.

- E ai, Potter. Que tal um pega? – disse Malfoy, que tinha parado sua Mercedes ao lado direito da moto do moreno.

Harry olhou para o outro lado viu um carro parado na contramão, sendo dirigido por um colega do loiro. Então ele acelera a moto, aceitando o desafio.

- Quando o sinal abrir. – disse o Slytherin.

Quando o farol verde acendeu os dois carros aceleraram e se direcionaram para a pista onde Harry estaria seguindo, já que o carro da direita tinha que se desviar do trafego contrário e Malfoy de alguns carros estacionados.

O moreno, que não é bobo, tinha visto o que ia acontecer, e nem tinha motivo para participar de uma bobagem desta, simplesmente não largou, deixando com que os dois batessem a sua frente. Saindo para a direita que estava livre.

- Achei mesmo que você ia participar do pega. – disse Gina quando eles pararam no Shopping.

- Eu não sou louco para isso, ainda mais que ficaríamos presos entre os dois carros. – disse ele. – Não preciso provar nada para a ninguém, muito menos a Doninha Albina. Fingi que aceitei só para ele achar que podia algo. Se aceitasse era bem capaz que eles nos seguissem e atrapalhassem nossos planos.

- Ele mereceu. – disse a ruiva.

* * *

Remo bate à porta da sala do presidente da P&B, e entra quando autorizado. Como essa é a sala de Sirius, e anteriormente foi de Tiago, ele não precisou ser anunciado, a secretária já o conhecia, e sabia que não era necessária tanta formalidade entre eles.

- E lembre-se Black, seu prazo acaba no verão. – dizia Lucio Malfoy, ignorando a interrupção.

- Não consigo esquecer, você me lembra de toda vez que vejo essa sua cara feia. – disse Sirius. – Mas você deve se lembrar de que eu ainda sou o diretor e dono desta empresa, e você não pode invadir a minha sala quando quiser. Você receberá uma advertência por isso.

- Você não pode fazer isso. – disse o loiro.

- Posso sim, está no contrato de trabalho que você assinou. – disse o diretor com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Sem contar que se um funcionário fizesse o mesmo na sua sala, você o mandaria pro olho da rua na mesma hora.

- Você não sabe o que te espera, Black. – disse ele.

- Mande lembranças minhas a minha priminha. – disse Sirius, quando viu que o advogado da empresa abria a porta com violência. – Se bater a porta, pode redigir a sua rescisão.

O sorriso vitorioso de Sirius desapareceu quando o loiro fechou a porta sem fazer nenhum barulho.

- O que essa cobra queria aqui? – perguntou Remo.

- O de sempre, atazanar a minha vida. – respondeu Sirius abrindo uma garrafa de água e bebendo metade em poucos goles. – Ainda quero saber o que passava na cabeça do meu falecido pai, para botar aquela maldita clausula no contrato, dando preferência das vendas das ações para a família.

- Nenhum sinal do Harry?

- Não. Mas o detetive tem uma pista, e ela parece levar ao Malfoy.

- Então ele sabe onde Harry está?

- Provavelmente. E quase certo que teve contato com os Dursley na última cidade que eles moraram, e pode ser ele quem pagou para o idiota do Valter sumir de lá. E se o Harry não aparecer antes de fazer 18 anos, ele será considerado morto e as ações vão para venda.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso?

- Não, teria que contar com as assinaturas de todos os sócios, e mesmo tendo 25% e controlando os 51% do Harry, e a Andy com certeza ficaria do meu lado, não conseguiria as assinaturas da Bella e da Cissa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Sirius pergunta:

- O que mesmo você está fazendo aqui, tenente?

- Nós combinamos de jantar hoje, esqueceu. A Dora me mandou aqui para ter certeza que você ia.

- A minha priminha te pegou de jeito. – disse Sirius e rindo.

- Ela não entende, Almofadinhas. – disse o policial de cabeça baixa.

- O amor não tem idade, Aluado. – disse Sirius pegando o seu paletó. – Lembra que o Pontas se amarrou na Lily, antes mesmo de ter pelo na barba.

- Sim, e ela não dando bola para ele.

- E o que foi que ela disse depois que assumiu que gostava dele.

- Que perdeu a chance de ser feliz mais cedo.

- Não perca essa chance, Remo. Ela pode não durar.

- Vou pensar nisso. – disse Remo. – Mudando de assunto, sabe que o filho do Malfoy vai passar a noite na delegacia. Confusões no trânsito.

* * *

- Harry, pode abrir a porta para mim. – Petúnia gritou da cozinha, sabendo que o sobrinho estava na sala.

Ele abriu e se surpreendeu.

- Professor Dumbledore? – perguntou ele assustado. – Entre.

- Obrigado, meu jovem. – disse o diretor. – Você poderia chamar os seus tios.

- Sim, Claro. – disse ele imaginando o que teria feito o diretor vir até a sua casa.

Petúnia, Valter, e até Guida, que não poderia ficar de fora de um babado desses, se espantaram com a presença de Dumbledore ali.

- A que devemos essa ilustríssima visita, Alvo? – Guida perguntou de maneira quase intima para o diretor.

- Vim conversar sobre certas atitudes de seu sobrinho, Srta. Dursley. – disse o professor como se falasse para seus alunos.

- Moleque, o que você anda aprontando no colégio? – perguntou Valter para Harry, que chegava com uma bandeja de chá que a tia tinha pedido.

- Que eu saiba o sobrinho dela não sou eu. – disse o moreno.

- Sim, eu vim para conversar sobre Duda Dursley. – disse Dumbledore.

- O Dudinha é um anjo. – disse Guida. – Ao contrário deste daí.

- Não é possível confundir os dois. – disse o diretor. – E tudo é realmente feito pelo Sr Dursley. Ele vem aterrorizando os meninos menores, batendo, roubando lanche, mexendo com as meninas. Já recebeu inúmeras advertências e detenções, neste período pequeno de aula.

- Pelo que eu saiba, apenas esse moleque recebeu detenção. – disse Valter.

- Sim, o Sr Potter recebeu uma detenção e a cumpriu. Vocês devem se lembrar de Severo Snape, ele agora é professor, e foi ele quem passou a detenção.

- Eu me lembro dele, era da turma da Lilian. – disse Petúnia.

- Aquele garotinho, com cabelo oleoso que morava perto de vocês? Que o pai batia na mãe? – perguntou Guida.

- Esse mesmo.

- Achei que esse moleque tinha feito algo. – disse Guida. – Acho que isso é tudo exagero e invenção para prejudicar o Dudinha.

- Infelizmente não é. – disse o diretor.

- Você não tem provas. –disse Valter.

- Testemunhos de alunos e professores, filmes feitos com celulares, e fotos são provas suficientes. – disse Dumbledore. – Vocês sabem que eu não gosto de chamar pais na escola, prefiro ir até suas casas. Estou aqui para informar a suspensão de Duda Dursley da escola por uma semana, assim como assegurar que se as atitudes não mudarem ele terá que procurar outra escola.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ EXPULSANDO O MEU FILHO? – berrou Valter.

- Não pretendo chegar a essa atitude drástica, mas se seu filho continuar com o comportamento que apresentando na escola, não teremos outra alternativa, senão essa. – disse o diretor. – Lembre-se do que falei com vocês quando foram matricular os dois garotos.

Petúnia ficou extremamente pálida, contrastando com o marido que ficou vermelho. Guida e Harry estavam confusos.

- Agora tenho que ir. – falou o diretor depois de comer duas bolachas. – Ainda tenho que visitar as famílias dos outros integrantes do grupo do seu filho. Pelo menos ele não estava envolvido no acidente que aconteceu depois das aulas hoje. Senão teriam recebido a visitas da policia, além da minha.

Valter perdeu a cor rapidamente com esse pensamento. A policia não poderia ir a casa deles. O filho teria que se comportar segundo as regras da escola, como ele mesmo fez.

* * *

Harry estranhou o clima no dia seguinte, parecia mais leve, mais livre.

- O que aconteceu com essa escola hoje?

- É a semana da suspensão. – disse Mione – Dumbledore suspende aqueles que mais bagunceiros, mais ou menos nesta época para mostrar que ele é quem manda na escola.

- Isso quer dizer aqueles com maior número de detenções? – perguntou ele.

- Não. O Tiago nunca foi suspenso. – disse Gina.

- Se ele realmente briga é para defender alguém. – disse Rony. – E o único professor que ele bate de frente sem ser de forma intelectual é o Snape, então ele acaba não sendo suspenso.

- Acho que é mais um dos motivos de o chamarem de Motoqueiro fantasma. – disse Luna. – Já que ele é meio o herói na maioria dos casos. Mesmo ele parecendo ser o vilão.

- HARRY! – chegou gritando Simas. – Eles vão destruir a sua moto.

- Explica isso direito. – disse Harry.

- A gangue do Malfoy ta reunida lá fora, pronta para destruir a sua moto. – disse o menino. – Parece que ele quer vingança. Mas não consegui descobrir do que.

- Será do que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou Gina.

- Deve um dos motivos, pelo que soube deu polícia no meio. – disse Harry antes de sair correndo.

Quando o grupo chegou ao estacionamento, viu uma cena inesperada. Realmente Draco Malfoy com metade de sua gangue, em um canto com tacos de beisebol, correntes e pedaços de pau. E perto da moto de Harry, junto com Tiago havia meia dúzia de motoqueiros mal encarados.

- Aquele que ousar arranhar essa moto vai implorar por uma morte rápida. – disse um que parecia ser clone do Exterminador do futuro.

- Nós somos menores. – disse Malfoy. – Vocês não podem encostar na gente.

- Um criminoso querendo dar lição de moral. – disse uma loira, a única mulher no bando.

- Não se preocupem, esse ai é igual a arame enfarpado, só cerca. – disse Tiago.

- Eles não sabem como é uma detenção para menores. – disse um dos motoqueiros. – Consegue ser pior que a cadeia.

- Eu já liguei para a policia. – disse Tiago. - Eles vão adorar ver esses caras de novo.

- Com quem você falou, Vampiro? – perguntou o Clone.

- Com a detetive T, uma pena que ela teve plantão ontem, mas vai mandar o King com o Olho-Tonto.

- Achei que ele já tinha aposentado. – disse o grandalhão. – Mas, deixa pra lá. E vocês seus filhinhos de papai metidos a homens feitos, hoje a batalha é nossa, e pra que não tenha outras, saibam que eu sou Juiz de direito, seu pai me conhece muito bem, loiro de farmácia, e se algo acontecer com essa moto, pode ter certeza que serei eu a julgar o crime, entendido?

Malfoy reconheceu o homem quando ele tirou os óculos, seu pai o apresentou durante as férias, e disse que era um dos juizes que não simpatizavam com ele, apesar de ser um dos mais justos. Então se ele se metesse em outra encrenca, seu pai não poderia fazer nada para ajudar.

Ele decidiu que seria melhor esquecer isso e ficar com o prejuízo atual, que não era pouco. Fez sinal para os colegas irem embora. No mesmo momento que Dumbledore e os outros professores apareciam para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Bem vindo à gangue, Pontas. – disse o grandão, antes de ir conversar com os professores juntamente com Tiago e os outros motoqueiros.

- Achei que Tiago não tinha uma gangue. – disse Harry confuso.

- E não tem. – disse a motoqueira que tinha ficado por perto. – Somos da gangue dos sem gangue. Isso nos torna mais perigosos, não estamos limitados por essas convenções bobas e nos damos bem com todos. Prazer, sou Furacão.

- Meu nome é...

- Nada de nomes, usamos apelidos sempre. – disse ela.

- Eu sou Pontas. – disse Harry. – Ou pelo menos assim que o Vampiro me chama.

- Somos os gêmeos de fogo. – disse Gina apontando dela para Rony. – Eu chamada também de Princesa do Fogo e esse e Cabeça de fogo.

- Ei. – reclamou Rony.

- Eu sou a DiLua. – disse Luna. – Era para ser uma ofensa, mas o seu amigo disse que era bom ser um pouco mutável, então eu deixo ele me chamar assim.

- Sou o PlantaBoy. – disse Neville.

- Eu sou a Gata de Biblioteca. – disse Mione recebendo um olhar ciumento de Rony. – Qual foi? Ele disse que eu era muito bonita para ser uma rata. E nunca deu em cima de mim.

- Pelo que vejo, ele não da em cima de nenhuma de vocês. – disse Furacão.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Gina.

- O apelido dele, Vampiro, vai além desta aversão dele a luz, principalmente do Sol. Bem depois que vocês o conhecem pode realmente acreditar que ele é um vampiro, eu ainda tenho as minhas dúvidas. Ele não suporta alho, e bem mais ativo durante a noite que de dia. Mas o que deu esse nome foi sua preferência por pescoços. Ele deixa a sua marca sempre. – disse ela mostrando o pescoço, onde havia um chupão. – Não é somente em quem ele fica, mas todas as mulheres que ele gosta. Esse é da noite passada, mas nós não ficamos, por assim dizer, a mais de um ano. E quase que a forma dele de cumprimentar, ainda mais aquelas que já experimentaram algo a mais. Bom, nas casadas, ou que estão namorando e só um beijo mesmo. Devo confessar que foi uma experiência maravilhosa. Uma pena que ele tenha parado de fazer o além do chupão. Ele parece que tem cabeça para uma menina. Vocês sabem quem? Ou nunca apareceu uma menina com um chupão no pescoço, ou algo para disfarçar.

- Já tivemos casos assim, mas também pararam desde o fim do ano. Mas quanto a menina eu posso imaginar quem seja. – disse Gina olhando para Lilian, que estava com as amigas, mas era a única calada, e que não dava risinhos quando algum dos motoqueiros mexia com elas.

- Fico contente por ele, ou não? – perguntou ele.

- Ainda não. – respondeu Harry. – Mas algo me diz que isso não vai continuar por muito tempo.

- Me desculpem, mas acho que devemos ir agora. Ainda temos que ir trabalhar. – disse a mulher. – Não se assustem, o único que vive como motoqueiro mesmo é o Vampiro, o resto de nós tem um vida comum, durante o dia. Eu sou médica, o Pacificador, o grandão que falou, é juiz com você ouviram. O Pirata é mecânico, o Vidente é artesão, e ainda tem o Snuffles, que é empresário, mas não pode ir ontem, pois tinha um compromisso de família. Só ficamos pra ajudar, principalmente depois que Vampiro contou o que aconteceu ontem com o 'pega'.

Logo Dumbledore tomou o controle, e colocou todos os alunos para dentro do castelo.

* * *

No almoço, Harry puxou Gina em direção a Tiago que já estava comendo tranquilamente.

- Se me agradecer vai levar uma surra. – disse Tiago, antes que Harry abrisse a boca. – É para isso que servem os amigos. Amigo não é aquele que separa uma briga sua, é aquele que já chega dando voadora.

- Eu não te avisei. – disse Gina.

- Mas... – disse o moreno.

- Sem contar que você ainda vai ter a chance de me ajudar com algo no mesmo nível. Pode esperar.

- Vamos, ainda temos que pegar nossas comidas. – disse a ruiva saindo para a fila.

- Qual a pressa, assim que você chegar perto todos saíram dela. – disse Tiago impedindo de seguir a ruiva. – Não vai demorar.

Ele lançou uma pequena caixa em direção a Harry. Que abriu e viu um anel, como os antigos com um sinete com o Brasão da escola, e por dentro estava escrito "Marotos".

- Achado debaixo dos armários foi. Como esse outros existem, novos donos logo receberão. – disse ele imitando o Mestre Yoda, mostrando que usava um anel também. – Segredos escondidos foram. Parte de um, anel é. Anel depois do passado devia vir, mas o outro lado forte está. Padawan precisa quem é descobrir. Herdeiro agora deve ir, Menina de fogo pra mim feio olhar.

Ainda confuso, Harry coloca o anel, e segue para a fila da comida, que novamente some com sua presença.

- Não sei por que você gosta de correr para a fila, ela sempre some. – disse Harry para Gina.

- Velho habito. – disse ela. – O que ele queria.

- Me entregar isso e me deixar muito confuso. - disse o moreno. – Ele disse algo como se fosse o Mestre Yoda, literalmente. Esse menino parece saber mais que podemos imaginar.

- Mas acho que deve ter coisas que devem ser segredo até mesmo para ele. – disse a ruiva vendo Lilian dar uma olhada na direção do motoqueiro. – Ainda descubro o que aconteceu entre esses dois.

* * *

NA

Pessoal, me desculpe a ausencia semana passada, mas fiquei sem tempo até para respirar.

E para todos que me mandam Comentarios, tambem peço desculpas por nao responder, mas nao estou conseguindo responder.

Mago Merlin


	12. Baile

Capítulo 12 – Baile.

Outubro passou voando. Harry teve outras festas para fotografar e estava bem animado por não precisar ficar muito tempo com o tio e sua irmã. Ele já estava sendo reconhecido pelas pessoas onde ia, e não era mais um dos garotos do Marcus, ele era Harry Potter.

Ele teve que explicar para a atendente da loja de roupas, que ele queria um traje de gala, não uma fantasia. Apesar da desta ser justamente no Halloween.

Ele se arrumou rapidamente, ao contrário do primo, que precisou que o pai o tirasse de debaixo do chuveiro para que a tia pudesse usar o banheiro, mesmo depois dela bater na porta por 3 horas.

O moreno tinha combinado de encontrar com Gina na casa dela para poderem ir juntos. Sabia que Mione ia se aprontar lá também.

Ele desceu as escadas esperando não encontrar ninguém, para não estragar seu bom humor dele. Felizmente somente Petúnia estava na sala.

- Você está lindo. – disse ela.

- Obrigado, tia. – respondeu ele.

- Sua mãe ia ficar orgulhosa do filho que ela teve.

- Eu queria que ela tivesse aqui. – disse ele meio pra baixo.

- Não fique triste, ela te amou. Pode ter sido por pouco tempo, mas foi a coisa mais bonita que eu vi. – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos . – Me deixe tirar uma foto, antes que eles desçam.

Ela tirou uma câmera do bolso e tirou uma foto dele.

- Agora vai, um Potter não pode deixar uma ruiva esperando, Dá azar. – disse ela. – Seu pai adorava falar isso, mesmo antes deles começarem a namorar.

Ele deu um abraço e um beijo na testa da tia e saiu. O táxi que ele chamou do quarto chegou depois de alguns minutos.

A casa dos Weasley não era realmente longe da dele, mas não era um dia para se caminhar pelas ruas. Ele ficou observando as crianças fantasiadas indo pedir doces nas casas, pensando em como isso devia ser divertido.

Desde pequeno ele queria participar, mas seu tio sempre o impedia até mesmo de conseguir uma fantasia.

Pagou o táxi, e ficou parado na frente da casa. A casa era maior que qualquer uma que ele morara. Mas não exagerava em demonstrar luxo. Mas não era esse o motivo para que ele estivesse relutante, era por conhecer os pais de Gina. A ruiva, Rony, Mione, Tiago e até mesmo Lilian o asseguravam que não haveria problemas, mas ele ainda ficava desconfiado das pessoas, aquele era o primeiro lugar que as pessoas se aproximaram dele sem receios.

Respirou fundo e se adiantou para a porta.

Quem o recebeu foi uma senhora ruiva com uma cara bem simpática.

- Você deve ser o Harry. – disse ela. – Entre. Eu sou Molly. Fique a vontade, vou avisar a Gina que você chegou.

- Não liga pra ela. – disse alguém que estava sentado no sofá. – Ela fica empolgada quando tem uma festa, mesmo que ela não vá participar. Eu sou Arthur, o pai da menina que você vai levar ao baile.

- Bom levar não vai ser bem leva-la, o que vou fazer. Não vamos juntos. – disse ele.

- Gostei da resposta. – disse ele. – Gui me disse que você era um bom rapaz. Ele não erra quanto a isso.

Os dois se viraram para a escada quando escutaram passos. Gina descia ostentando um belíssimo vestido azul marinho.

- Você está linda. – disse Harry indo receber a menina no pé da escada.

- Você também. – disse ela, corando.

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos se encarando. Até que ouviram um pigarro.

- Espero que meu pai não tenha te incomodado. – disse ela.

- Acho que ele podia fazer coisas piores. Mas ele foi bem simpático. – disse ele.

Ela deu um sorriso para o pai, agradecendo.

Rony e Gui saíram do escritório.

- Parece que eu sou mesmo o chofer de vocês. – disse o mais velho. – Mas não se preocupem não viro abobora depois da meia-noite.

Logo Mione desceu as escadas, e Rony ficou literalmente boquiaberto quando viu a menina. Gaguejou muito e ficou mais vermelho que os cabelos.

- Eu não fiquei assim, né? – perguntou Harry para Gina.

- Não, essa cara de bobão é exclusividade do meu irmão. – disse ela. – Mas o brilho dos seus olhos quase me fez cair das escadas.

- Bom, ainda bem que não era eu, senão tinha caído. – disse ele.

Logo os dois casais e Gui estavam no carro, claro que tomaram cuidado com os vestidos.

Em poucos minutos estavam na escola.

A festa seria no ginásio do colégio, que foi decorado de forma a parecer que era mais um salão do castelo. As arquibancadas foram recolhidas e o espaço aumentado.

Mesas foram espalhadas, e uma pista de dança foi feita perto do palco.

Eles viram Neville dançando com Hannah na pista com outros casais. E Luna estava em uma mesa com um cara que Harry sabia se chamar Scamander.

Foi para mesa da loira que decidiram ir, aproveitando e pegando com um garçom um copo de bebida cada.

Conversaram um pouco, até que uma súbita parada nas conversas forçaram todos a olhar para a entrada.

- Ele sabe fazer uma entrada inesquecível. – disse Mione.

* * *

Tiago estava parado na soleira da porta da Lilian, segurando um buque de rosas brancas. Ele recebido pelo pai dela.

- Flores? – perguntou ele. – Achei que não era mais costume entregar flores em um encontro.

- Não são pra ela. – disse Tiago. – Se fosse era capaz dela me bater com elas.

- Então para quem? – perguntou ele.

- Você verá. – disse de forma enigmática.

Os dois entraram na casa. Lá se encontrava a mãe da menina.

- Boa noite, Júlia. – disse ele. – Essas flores são para você.

- Oh, que gentileza a sua Tiago. – disse ela. – Faz um bom tempo que eu não ganho flores.

- Primeiro a minha filha, agora a minha mulher. – disse o homem parecendo magoado.

- Nem vem Pierre. – disse Júlia. – Você sabe que eu gosto de você. Não teria casado com você. E ele é o acompanhante da sua filha. Eu não pensaria em roubar nenhum dos garotos das meninas. Ele fez a mesma cena quando o Gui apareceu aqui a primeira vez depois de começar a namorar a Fleur.

Eles ficaram conversando por um tempo, esperando Lilian descer.

Tiago já tinha visitado a casa antes, quando era amigo de Lilian, mas depois da briga ele não havia passado por lá. Júlia queria saber o motivo da separação, mas nem mesmo Gaby sabia direito o que tinha acontecido e não queria conversar sobre isso com a ruiva, sempre que tentava via a tristeza dela.

A menina desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho, e pode observar seu par conversando tranquilamente com os seus pais, sentiu falta disso.

Ele estava diferente do que era na escola, estava com roupa de gala, toda preta, pelo menos o que ela podia ver, já que ele estava de costas para ela. Seu cabelo estava penteado em um rabo comportado, e havia um brinco que mais parecia piercing ocupando toda a orelha direita.

- É deselegante escutar a conversa dos outros, Rainha. – disse Tiago se virando. – Mas como estamos em sua casa, eu posso te perdoar.

- Não sei se sou digna de seu perdão. – ela entrou na brincadeira sem saber por quê.

- Eu é que não sou digno de andar na presença de tamanha beleza. – disse ele, o que fez a menina corar, Júlia abrir um sorriso e Pierre fechar a cara.

- Gentileza a sua. – disse ela, que estava com um vestido roxo.

- Vamos? – perguntou ele estendendo um pequeno enfeite com uma flor, daquelas que antigamente os jovens ofereciam para as suas companheiras em dias de festas.

- Cla...claro. – disse ela se derretendo enquanto ele colocava o mimo em seu braço.

Eles estavam já na porta, quando ela se lembrou de algo.

- Você se importa em levar a Gaby. O par dela não é tão cavalheiro como você.

- Sem problemas. – disse ele.

- GABY. VAMOS LOGO, ELE VAI TE DAR CARONA. – berrou ela, e a loira desceu as escadas rapidamente.

- Você não veio de moto, veio? – perguntou ela.

- Claro que não. – disse ele. – não teria condições de levar a sua irmã em uma moto com esse belo vestido.

- Eu acreditei no boato que você ia entrar com moto e tudo no ginásio. – disse a loira. – Devia ter visto que você não ia fazer isso quando fiquei saber que a Lily era seu par.

Eles seguiram para o Audi vermelho do rapaz.

- Vermelho? – perguntou Gaby.

- Eu gosto desta cor. – disse ele, olhando para Lilian, que pode ver perfeitamente que ele usava óculos diferentes do habitual.

- Esses óculos são diferentes. – disse ela.

- E melhor para dirigir a noite, e para ambientes de festa. – disse ele.

Eles foram conversando para a festa, como se fossem amigos.

Tiago ajudou as meninas as descerem do carro por causa dos vestidos .

- Eu não perco a entrada de vocês por nada. – disse Gabrielle correndo para dentro do salão.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Nem eu, nem você contamos para ninguém com quem íamos vir. – disse ele. – Somente os professores, Pontas e Princesa de Fogo sabem. E pela nossa historia vai ser uma surpresa para todos.

- Então vamos acabar com esse sofrimento logo. – disse ela.

Tiago nada disse apenas estendeu o braço para ela. Mas não olhou para ela, e só colocou um sorriso no rosto quando passaram pelo caminho enfeitado que levava para o salão.

Quando entraram, as pessoas mais perto da porta simplesmente pararam o que quer que estivessem fazendo e ficaram olhando para eles.

- Podemos fazer isso de dois jeitos. – disse Tiago. – Como Reis, e esnobando a todos, ou como ladrões, e fugindo. Qual você prefere?

- Eu não vou fugir. – disse ela.

- Então sorriso no rosto, e olhar superior, o mesmo que você me olha. – disse ele.

E assim foi feito. E mais gente foi notando o casal, e parando. A pessoa que estava responsável pela iluminação, vendo a reação de todos, decidiu escurecer o ambiente e iluminar somente os dois.

- E isso for ideia sua, eu te mato. – disse Lilian sem mexer os lábios.

- Eu não sou suicida a esse ponto. Deve ser coisa do Dr White. – disse ele quase no ouvido dela. – Mas com quem você prefere passar o baile, com suas amigas que estão te olhando feio, ou com os Marotos?

- Seja quem for os Marotos, prefiro eles. Não quero ter que ficar me explicando o baile todo.

Eles foram em direção aos amigos. O que fez com que ela ficasse aliviada ao ver quem eram.

- Se tivéssemos votação para Rei e Rainha do baile, acho que teríamos um casal favorito. – disse Luna.

- Ainda bem que não tem. – disse Lilian. – Já estou cansada de sorrir e fingir estar emocionada no palco não ia aguentar.

* * *

Ficaram conversando, dançando em grupo as músicas mais agitadas perto da mesa mesmo.

Dumbledore parou a música para fazer um discurso.

- Boa noite para todos. Fico contente com a presença de todos aqui nessa noite especial para nossa escola. Hoje os ideais de nossos fundadores estão presentes nesta festa. – ele falou por mais alguns minutos. – Não vou me alongar mais, Divirtam-se.

Uma música lenta começou a tocar, e vários casais começaram a se deslocar para a pista. Isso incluía todos os marotos.

- Você gostaria de dançar comigo? – perguntou Tiago para Lilian, oferecendo a sua mão para ele.

Ele o olhou, até aquele momento parecia ser o velho amigo, então pelo menos por este dia, ela ia.

- Achei que não ia me convidar. – disse ela aceitando a mão, e se levantando da mesa.

Mas eles não conseguiram chegar até a pista. Alguém parou na frente de Tiago.

- Ela vai comigo. – disse o rapaz.

- Ela concorda com isso? – perguntou Tiago, olhando para a menina.

- Quem em sã consciência ia preferir um drogado como você. – disse o menino.

- Não sou eu quem precisa de um estimulo em uma festa. – disse Tiago colocando a mão no peito do rapaz revelando algo que parecia um cigarro pequeno. – Mas ela quem decide.

- Vamos Tiago. Não vamos perder tempo com quem não merece. – disse ela o puxando para a pista de dança.

- Eu vim com você. Vou permanecer ao seu lado, não será nenhum qualquer que vai me fazer sair daqui. – disse ela quando se aninhava nos braços do rapaz.

* * *

Tiago precisou sair um minutinho, e Harry o substituiu.

- Não entendo como alguém pode falar mal de você. – disse a ruiva. – Você fez algo para seu primo para ele fazer isso?

- Nada. – disse Harry. – Meu tio não gosta de mim, acho que por precisar me criar. Então o filho segue o pai.

- Eu senti algo bom vindo de você, quando vi você entrando no salão. – disse ela. – Não me entenda mal, eu sei que você e a Gina já tinham se ligado. Parecia que você é um primo meu, que eu não via a muito tempo.

- Bom, eu também sinto isso. – disse ele.

- Espero que possamos conviver mais. – disse ela.

- Se você não se importar em não ser a única ruiva da minha vida, minha mãe era ruiva, e tem a Gina. E me parece que não vou conseguir me livrar do Tiago.

- Eu posso viver assim. – disse ela encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

* * *

Na mesa Gina olha a cena com interesse.

- Parece que você foi trocada. – disse Miguel Corner chegando perto dela.

- Acho que devemos completar a troca. – disse Tiago. – Vamos dançar, Princesa de Fogo?

- Claro, Vampiro. – disse ela.

- Ei, eu cheguei primeiro. – disse Miguel.

Mas os dois não prestaram atenção nele, o que o deixou com mais raiva.

- Mais uma vez você me salva dele. – disse ela depois de começarem a dançar.

- É minha função como herói salvar donzelas, não podemos deixar que elas estraguem suas unhas batendo em ogros com ele. – disse ele. – Eles têm mais em comum que todos pensam.

- Você não consegue falar nada diretamente?

- Depois que as pessoas pararam de acreditar no que eu falava acho que acostumei a falar assim.

- Você deu um anel pro meu irmão e pro Neville. Gui quando viu entrou em choque. – disse ela depois de um tempo. – Tem alguma diferença entre os anéis.

Ela olhou para o anel dele, e percebeu que a mão dele estava machucada, coisa bem recente, se ele permitisse ela teria percebido que fora feito há poucos minutos.

- O que é isso?

- Tem gente que não sabe o que significa 'não'. Eu tive que lembrar. Mais do que isso, é melhor que você não ficar sabendo. Não quero estragar sua festa, nem seu ano. – disse ele.

- Melhor mesmo. – disse ela.

Pouco depois os casais foram destrocados.

* * *

Gaby pediu para ir embora quando a festa começou a esvaziar. Ela parecia mais aborrecida que cansada. Lilian apesar de ter se divertido bem, estava cansada dos olhares e dos cochichos, então ela resolveu que poderiam ir sem problemas. Tiago não reclamou e os três seguiram para a casa das meninas.

Chegando lá a loira disse alguma coisa no ouvido dele, deu um beijo na sua bochecha e entrou.

- Não me arrependo de ter ido com você. –disse Lilian. – A conversa não se concentrou nos vestidos as outras ou em futebol. Eu pude dançar as músicas que quis e não me preocupar em explicar por que não queria beber álcool. Deve ter sido a melhor festa que fui na escola. Obrigada.

- Não fiz nada de especial, só fui eu mesmo e deixei você ser você mesma. – disse ele.

- Meu pai deve estar acordado até agora. – disse ela olhando rapidamente para a porta. – ele sempre fica preocupado.

- Vamos dar um motivo para essa preocupação. – disse ele puxando-a pela cintura, e a beijando.

Lilian se entregou ao beijo.

* * *

Harry viu quando Tiago saiu com as duas irmãs. Esperava que o amigo se acertasse com a sua ruiva.

Ele estava com Gina em um canto do salão conversando, se beijando, dançando juntinho independente da música que tocava.

Pelo menos uma hora depois eles chamaram Gui para irem embora.

Rony e Hermione entraram rapidamente em casa, a morena ia dormir na casa dos ruivos.

- Eu vou garantir que eles vão para quartos separados. – disse Gui. – Vou te levar pra casa, Pontas. Vocês têm cinco... não quinze minutos.

Ele aumentou ao ver a cara da irmã.

- Eu não quero incomodar seu irmão. – disse Harry para Gina, depois que o ruivo entrou. – eu posso ir muito bem sozinho.

- Ele não está fazendo isso para garantir que você segue em segurança. – disse ela. – E para garantir que você vá para casa. E eu vou ficar sozinha.

- Bom, então vamos aproveitar esse tempo. – disse ele. – Ginevra Molly Weasley, quer namorar comigo?

- Quem te disse o meu nome? – perguntou ela.

- Só te digo se você me responder. – disse ele.

- Sim, eu aceito.

Harry puxou a para um beijo.

- Hem hem. – disse Gui atrás deles minutos depois. – O tempo de vocês acabou.

- Você não me respondeu. – disse a ruiva.

- Só tem uma pessoa que ano tem medo de se queimar, seja no fogo ou no gelo. – disse ele.

- Tiago. – disse ela pelos dentes. – Incrível, não consigo ficar com raiva dele. Boa noite, meu motoqueiro.

- Boa noite, minha ruiva.


	13. Depois do Baile

Capítulo 13 – Depois do baile...

- O que é tão importante assim para você me arrancar da cama antes das duas depois do baile de Haloween da empresa, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius com mau humor.

- Quero ver você continuar assim depois do que tenho pra te dizer. – disse ele. – De uma olhada nisso.

Remo jogou nele um jornal, mais precisamente a parte da coluna social.

- Então a filha do prefeito casou. O que tem de mais? – disse Sirius quase rosnando, mas mudando do tom para provocador. – Você anda lendo fofocas, deste tipo.

- Eu não foi a Dora quem me mostrou, e foi a Andy que falou para ela. Ela é amiga da mãe do noivo, mas não pode ir por causa da viagem que já tinha marcado para a Palestra do Teddy. – disse ele como se desculpasse. – Mas não é o casamento que me interessa, mas um detalhe dele. Não foram permitidos fotógrafos nele, além dos contratados para o serviço. E essa foi a única foto permitida para divulgação na imprensa.

- Não vejo nada de mais. Deve ter sido por isso.

- Ainda bem que você fez administração, já que como detetive você é um horror, Almofadinhas. – disse Remo repreendedor. – Olhe para os créditos da foto.

- Me dá um desconto. Ainda estou dormindo. – disse Sirius bocejando para mostrar seu ponto. – Mas aqui diz Harry Potter. Existe outro?

- Pelos registros que tenho, não. – disse o policial.

- Esse tempo todo, a gente procurando por ele longe daqui, e o Harry está bem debaixo dos nossos narizes. – disse ele dando um soco na mesa.

- Pelo que a sua prima me falou, esse fotografo apareceu no meio de setembro. – disse Remo. – Se for ele mesmo, foi pra cá que eles se mudaram depois que seu detetive particular perdeu seu rastro.

- Temos que acha-lo. – disse o moreno.

- Não é tão simples assim, Almofadinhas. Essa é a única pista que temos, e mesmo assim faltam dados. Pode não ser ele.

- Não vou ficar de braços cruzados aqui. Sendo que pode ser ele.

- Não disse isso, só disse que a situação é complicada e não podemos fazer as coisas de forma apresada. Andy me disse que vai tentar descobrir quem fez as fotos do casamento e assim poderemos ir atrás do fotógrafo.

- Eles não seriam burros o suficiente para permitir que Harry fizesse algo para aparecer nos jornais. – disse Sirius depois de um tempo analisando a foto.

- Provavelmente não, mas se for mesmo o Filho do Pontas com a Ruiva, pode ter certeza que ele daria um jeito de burlar qualquer regra.

- Espero que você tenha razão.

- Sr Lupin, é melhor você deixar o meu marido em paz, ou vou chamar a policia. – disse uma voz vindo das escadas.

- Mas eu sou a policia, Lene. – disse Remo.

- Você entendeu muito bem o que quis dizer Detetive Aluado. – disse a morena. – Você devia estar em casa com a sua esposa.

- Ela não é minha esposa. – retrucou ele.

- Está demorando demais para aceitar o fato e assinar o papel, Aluado. – Disse Sirius com um sorriso malicioso. – Agora é melhor você ir embora. Esse assunto não vai render mais nada hoje.

* * *

Harry foi acordado com alguém prestes a arrombar a sua porta.

- Acorda Moleque. – era seu tio. – Desça logo que eu tenho coisas importantes para conversar com você.

Ele sabia que não era bom deixar o tio esperando, então cinco minutos depois ele descia as escadas.

- Que história é essa de você dançar com a namorada do Duda. – disse o Valter antes mesmo dele entrar na cozinha.

- Pelo que eu me lembro, eu dancei com a MINHA namorada e com três amigas, nenhuma, nem mesmo em pesadelos seriam namoradas do Duda.

- Sua nada. A ruiva é minha. – disse Duda. – Ela nunca ia aceitar namorar com alguém como você

- Já te disse que as meninas te acham nojento. E sim Gina Weasley é minha namorada. Não vai ser sua opinião que vai mudar isso. – disse Harry.

Ele pode ver um sorriso no rosto de Petúnia, pelo menos a tia estava feliz por ele estar namorando.

- Deve ser a menina mais feia da escola. – disse Guida.

- Se fosse seu sobrinho teria alguma chance, remota, mas teria. – disse ele a desafiando. – Mas para seu governo, Gina é considerada por quase todos na escola uma das mais bonitas. Eu vou ter o maior prazer em não te apresentar a ela.

Os olhos dele brilhavam de forma que tanto Valter como Petúnia se lembraram do passado, ele com raiva e ela com saudade.

- Se ela é louca o suficiente para namorar com você, não merece o meu filho. – disse ele desdenhando, o que assustou Duda. – Agora gostaria que você me explicasse isso.

O jornal foi jogado no peito dele, e por reflexo não foi no chão.

- Parece que esse povo não tem nada mais o que fazer que comentar a vida dos outros. – disse Harry sem saber o que o tio quer saber. – Mas te digo, essas críticas são despeito.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Guida.

- Ele esteve na festa. – disse Valter. – ELE É O FOTÓGRAFO DA FESTA. ELE SAIU NO JORNAL.

- Sim, o que tem de mais? – perguntou ele. – É um trabalho honesto.

- Você não podia ter feito isso. – disse Valter. – Nunca permitiria uma coisa destas.

- Não, você nunca permitiria. – disse Harry irônico. – Não é você que cobra para que eu viva com você. Pague pela comida que seu filho come. Sabe as pessoas tem certa dificuldade em acreditar que uma pessoa, raquítica como eu, pode ser parente de um garoto 'grande' como o Duda. Eu trabalho porque preciso. E decidi fazer o que gosto. Se meu nome apareceu no jornal, como credito de algo bom é só a valorização do meu trabalho.

- Eu te proíbo de trabalhar tirando fotos. – disse Valter assustando a todos.

- Felizmente você não pode me proibir de nada. Já passei da idade para ter que ter sua autorização. – disse ele. – Sem contar que tenho contratos assinados, e uma das poucas coisas que aprendi observando o que você fazia, tio, é respeitar contratos. O resto eu aprendi fazendo o exato oposto de você.

- Eu vou te trancar em casa. – disse ele com um sorriso sádico.

- Cárcere privado é crime. – disse ele. – Se você não quer ver o meu nome nos jornais, imagina com algo relacionado a polícia.

Valter perdeu toda a cor do rosto. Guida ficou preocupada, não era a primeira vez que ele reagia assim quando a polícia era mencionada.

Duda mais uma vez viu seu desejo de ver o primo sofrendo, escorregar nas palavras do moreno.

- Isso é tudo? – perguntou Harry, como ninguém respondeu, ele saiu da casa. Não ia conseguir comer nada ali, pelo menos por hoje.

* * *

Harry pode jurar que as pessoas falavam dele quando ele chegou na escola, apesar de que eram poucos os que ainda pareciam descansados. Mas ele não se importou, ainda mais quando encontrou com Gina com um grande sorriso para ele.

As aulas foram tranquilas, e eles ficaram de se encontrar para começarem o projeto da feira depois da aula de quarta, conforme dizia Mione, eles estavam atrasados e tinham pouco tempo para pensar, assim todos deviam levar as ideias para a reunião.

Harry ficou de falar com Tiago, que misteriosamente só aparecia no momento que aula começava e sumia assim que o sinal batia.

Com sorte, ele encontrou o motoqueiro na mesa deles. Aparentemente as pessoas pareciam estar com mais medo dele hoje. Nem mesmo os jogadores de futebol mais simpáticos estavam sentados perto dele, como de costume.

- Eu tenho certeza que o boi foi morto antes de fazerem o bife. – disse Harry ao chegar perto dele, e ver somente carne no prato dele, assim como três barras de chocolate.

- Não tenho tanto certeza assim. – disse ele entrando na brincadeira, apesar de manter um nível de sarcasmo maior na voz. – Ele mugiu pra mim quando peguei.

- E para que tanto chocolate? – perguntou ele.

- Sou chocolatra, tem algo contra? – disse Tiago mudando a faca na mão de forma a parecer que ia esfaquear quem tentasse roubar um de seus chocolates.

- Eu não tenho, mas aparentemente o resto do castelo tem, eles estão fugindo de você. – disse ele.

- Bando de ... – ele preferiu não dizer nada.

- Possa saber o que aconteceu para você ficar assim. Principalmente depois de uma festa dos sonhos como aquela.

- A propósito, meus parabéns. Vocês combinam bem. – disse ele com algo semelhante a um sorriso. – Mas como todos os meus sonhos, esse acabou quando acordei.

Harry nem precisou de detalhes para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele olhou para Lilian, que estava na sua mesa habitual, mas bem com a cabeça no ombro de um menino, que estava com a mão na cintura da ruiva.

- Antes que você me pergunte, não eu não esperava que ela pulasse no meu pescoço assim que pisasse na escola, mas um "Bom dia, Tiago" já era o suficiente pra mim. – disse ele respirando profundamente. – Ela está me ignorando, andando pra baixo e pra cima com aquele idiota, brigou com a irmã que foi conversar com ela. Estou me sentindo como se estivesse voltado dois anos no tempo, Tirando o idiota, claro, era outro.

- Vocês eram amigos a dois anos, certo? – perguntou ele, e recebeu apenas um aceno de cabeça desanimado. – O que aconteceu pra acontecer essa guerra entre vocês?

- Por incrível que pareça só sei metade dos fatos. – disse ele. - Nunca entendi direito o que aconteceu. Bom, éramos mais que amigos. Eu pelo menos era apaixonado por ela, continuo sendo. Vivíamos juntos, um na casa do outro, essas coisas. Chegamos a ficar em algumas festas, mas nada serio, porém não ficávamos com mais ninguém. Bom, eu tive a ideia de que deveríamos namorar, muitos achavam isso já até nossos pais. Eu ia fazer o pedido em uma festa de uma amiga dela, que ia se mudar pra França. Mas ela não apareceu, ninguém sabia dela. No dia seguinte, eu fui até a casa dela. Mas acabei vendo ela saindo com um outro carinha. Depois disso, bem é igual ao que está acontecendo, bem quando ela tinha que falar comigo era de forma rude. Tudo o que acontecia no colégio, ela me culpava.

- Isso foi antes ou depois do visual?

- Ela até me ajudou a comprar algumas roupas. – disse ele saudoso. – Depois era a desculpa perfeita para os meus atos "delinqüentes".

- Lá se foi a minha teoria de que ela não gosta de motoqueiros. – disse Harry.

- E você é o que? – disse ele mais uma fez respirando fundo. – Mas tranquilize ao pessoal, isso não vai atrapalhar o nosso projeto, Estarei na reunião de quarta.

- Como você soube? – perguntou ele.

- Se eu descubro até segredos do castelo, imagine o que não é. – disse ele se retirando.

Harry viu o amigo saindo do Salão. Pelo menos ele come, pensou ele. Seus olhos caíram na figura de Lilian. Ela tinha retirado a cabeça do ombro do menino, assim como a mão dele de sua cintura, se afastando assim que o cabeludo saiu do salão, e olhava para a porta de forma triste.

- Eu achei que esses dois iam se acertar. – disse Gina se sentando com ele.

- Você não foi a única. – disse ele. – Pelo menos sei de parte do que aconteceu para eles se separem.

Ele contou a conversa que teve.

- Ele não pediu segredo?

- Não, acho que ninguém nunca perguntou para ele o que tinha acontecido. – disse ele, vendo a menina corar. – A questão agora é o que levou a Lilian a isso. Não acredito que as coisas podem ter acontecido assim sem mais nem menos.

- Vou tentar descobrir. – disse ela.

* * *

Harry e Gina estavam aproveitando que todos saíram e estavam namorando no jardim interno do colégio.

- Então é verdade. – disse Malfoy, chegando com seus dois capangas preferidos, Crabbe e Goyle. – Vocês estão juntos.

- Achei que isso fosse obvio. – disse Harry.

- Ele já conheceu meus pais e tudo. – disse Gina.

- Eu acreditei que pudéssemos ter alguma coisa. – disse Malfoy para Gina.

- Tudo o que poderíamos ter é nada. – disse a ruiva.

- Você fica brincando com esses meninos que acham que são alguma coisa. – disse o Slytherin. – Vou te mostrar o que posso fazer, ai você nunca mais vai pensar nesse ai. Segurem ele.

- Você é um covarde que precisa de seus 'amigos' para tudo. – disse Harry.

- Você me enoja. – disse Gina.

- Calem a boca dele, enquanto eu calo a dela. – Malfoy disse para os companheiros, mas como nenhum dos dois agiu, ele se virou para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Crabbe e Goyle estavam ajoelhados no chão, com um braço torcido nas costas, sendo segurados nesta posição por Tiago. Ali atrás estavam também Rony e Neville, com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que você vai fazer agora que é minoria, Malfoy? – perguntou Neville.

- Não, ele é meu. – disse Harry. – Só eu e você, o que acha?

O loiro nada disse, só saiu correndo. Tiago soltou os dois garotos que seguiram o líder.

- Achei que ia pegar outra detenção essa semana. – disse Tiago. – Bom não podemos ter tudo o que queremos. Até a próxima. Senhores, Senhorita.

Ele saiu sem esperar resposta.

- Eu achei que estava entendendo esse menino. – disse Rony. – Ele parece aqueles presentes que você abre só para achar outro embrulho.

- Mas onde ele pode ter conseguido uma detenção, se nada aconteceu essa semana? – perguntou Neville.

- No Baile. – disse Gina. – Só não sei o que pode ser.

* * *

Eles chegaram mais cedo na quarta, conforme combinado, para discutirem sobre o que fariam na Feira de Ciências. Estavam na sala de História onde teriam a primeira aula.

Já tinham descartados muitas ideias, entre elas vulcões e dinossauros. Por serem batidos ou sobre robótica, nenhum deles sabia construir um robô.

- Por que não falamos sobre Leonardo DaVinci? – perguntou Lilian.

- Esse não é o cara que pintou Monalisa? – perguntou Gabriela.

- Mas ele não era pintor? – perguntou Hannah.

- Sim, mas também era escultor, inventor, estudioso, e mais um monte de coisa. – disse Lilian.

- E sua ideia é usar essa parte do inventor? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim. – disse ela. – Podemos mostrar os inventos deles e explicar sobre eles, e se tem alguma relação com os dias de hoje.

Todos ficaram pensando sobre isso.

- Acho que é uma boa ideia, além de original. – disse Tiago. – Podemos construir ou encomendar réplicas de alguns de seus inventos. E ainda podemos fazer uma pesquisa sobre as tintas que foram usadas nas suas pinturas, era comum que os pintores fizessem suas próprias tintas, assim não perderíamos o interesse das pessoas sem as obras famosas.

Lilian corou quando ele terminou, achou que ele seria a primeira pessoa a criticar a ideia e a rejeitar. Pelo menos era o que ele fazia antes, quando estava contrariado.

Ela nem mesmo ouviu Mione dizer que precisariam pesquisar e Harry dividindo o grupo para facilitar.

- Então Lilian restou você ficar com o Tiago para pesquisar sobre as tintas. – disse o moreno, chamando atenção dela. – Claro que você pode ajudar os outros, já que a ideia é sua.

Se ela queria reclamar não conseguiu, pois logo em seguida os outros alunos entraram, demonstrando que a aula já estava começando, e o grupo se dispersou.

No fim da aula, Harry se aproximou de Lilian.

- Eu não queria forçar nada. – disse ele. – Mas você não deu mais opinião, e os outros já pegaram os outros assuntos.

- Não, tudo bem. – disse ela. – Eu só me espantei com a aceitação imediata dele, e me lembrei do passado, onde ele sempre concordava comigo. Mas era o risco que eu corria ao trabalhar com ele. Só espero que ele não tente fazer as tintas. Ele tem alergia, pelo menos as atuais.

- Que bom que você não ficou chateada. – disse ele.

- Se fosse a minha irmã, eu ficaria. Ela está tentando de tudo para me aproximar dele.

Harry pensou se aquele seria o melhor momento para perguntar o motivo da separação dos dois, mas Lilian decidiu por ele que não era.

- Qual é o nome dos seus pais? – perguntou ela.

Harry confuso pela pergunta e pela mudança súbita da conversa respondeu:

- Lilian e Tiago Potter. – disse ele. – Mas minha mãe era da família Evans.

- Lilian Evans? – perguntou ela mais para escutar as palavras que pela confirmação dele. – Ela era prima da minha mãe. Por causa dela que meu nome é Lilian. Elas eram bem próximas na infância, mas minha mãe mudou com meus avós para Washington e elas perderam contato.

- Isso nos faz primos então?

- Sim. – disse ela o abraçando. – Mamãe vai ficar feliz em te conhecer.

- É só marcar. – disse ele.

Mas eles pararam de conversar quando Herbert Scott, o garoto que estava sempre por perto da ruiva a abraçou possessivamente.

Harry deu um sorriso desgostoso para os dois e se afastou.

* * *

No fim da aula de sexta, Tiago se aproxima da carteira de Lilian.

- A Suzy está me perguntando por você. – disse ele. – Independente do que aconteceu entre a gente, ela não merece sofrer. Se preferir pede para Gaby me avisar que eu saio de casa.

- Não foi por causa disso. – disse ela. – E que...

- Você não me deve explicações. – disse ele saindo.

Ela suspirou cansada. Isso já ia longe de mais, e se até mesma a Suzy estava sofrendo, não havia mais sentido continuar com aquilo.

- O que ele queria com você? – perguntou Scott com um pouco de raiva.

- Me falar sobre o projeto da feira de ciências. – disse ela, era o momento.

Mas ela continuou a guardar suas coisas de forma lenta, para que todos saíssem e não precisassem ver a cena.

- vai demorar muito? – perguntou ele.

- Não já acabei. – disse ela. – Mas precisamos conversar.

- Finalmente vai aceitar sair comigo. – disse ele agora feliz.

- Pelo contrário. Vou pedir para você se afastar de mim.

- Mas eu gosto de você. – disse ele, tentando passar a mão pelos cabelos dela.

- Eu não gosto de você. Sem contar que mesmo que gostasse você é muito grudento. – disse ela. – Isso acabaria com qualquer coisa entre nós. Nem mesmo os meus amigos se aproximam mais de mim. E estamos próximos um semana apenas.

- Isso por causa daquele motoqueiro que não vai ao cabeleireiro. – disse ele apertando o braço dela.

- Me solte. – disse ela.

Mas fez o contrario. Jogou a garota contra a mesa do professor para ela não fugir e se apertou contra ela. Começando a passar a mão pelo corpo dela. E tentar beijar.

- Eu vou conseguir o que aquele idiota não conseguiu. – disse ele. – Ainda mais depois que ele me atrapalhou com a sua irmãzinha no baile.

Ele beijava o pescoço dela, enquanto ela fechava os olhos por nojo.

- Eu quase fiz o mesmo com ela. Mas o idiota me pegou antes. Desta vez vai ser diferente, ele não vai chegar a tempo.

- SOCORRO. – berrou ela.

- Pode gritar, estamos no fim do corredor mais longo do castelo, ninguém vai te escutar. – disse ele arrebentando a alça da camiseta que ela vestia, assim como a do sutiã. – Pele macia. Boa para morder.

Ele cravou os dentes no ombro dela, e ela sentia que era para ferir mesmo, marcar.

Ela já parara de se debater, não acreditando no que acontecia. Nem mesmo chorar ela conseguia.

Ele se afastou um pouco para abrir as pernas dela.

- Aposto que você ainda é... – disse ele.

Mas Lilian não entendeu o motivo dele ter parado de falar, ainda mais que sentiu que ele caia no chão, e ela só não foi junto por estar sobre a mesa e ele tinha afrouxado o aperto.

Logo ela sentiu novamente um abraço, mas desta vez era mais carinhoso e confortável. Ela encostou a cabeça contra o peito da pessoa e começou a chorar.

Ela sentiu a pessoa se afastar, quando seus soluços diminuiram, mas logo algo como um casaco foi colocada sobre ela e os braços retornaram a sua volta.

- Ele não vai mais encostar em você.


	14. O que Pode Ocorrer

Capítulo 14 – O que Pode Ocorrer

Tiago saiu chateado da sala. Lilian era a primeira mulher que Suzy convivia sem problemas e ele teve que estragar tudo beijando a ruiva. Agora além de magoar a irmãzinha, tinha que ver Lilian passear com o menino que tinha quase abusado de Gabrielle na festa. Snape tinha dado uma detenção nele por bater no menino, mas não tinha acreditado na historia dele. _"Adolescentes são assim"._ – disse o professor. Nem mesmo quando Gaby falou com ele, o idiota acreditou.

Ele acabou encontrando com Harry e os outros no estacionamento.

- E ai, cara? – disse Rony. – Estamos pensando em ir ao cinema hoje a noite. Topa?

- Fica para uma próxima vez. – disse ele. – Eu tenho um compromisso, e infelizmente não posso adiar assim do nada. Se me falarem com pelo menos um dia de antecedência eu consigo, fora isso.

- Sem problemas. – disse Neville. – Foi que decidimos agora.

- Valeu por pensarem em mim. – disse ele.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Gina?

- Pode falar. – disse Harry.

- Não é nada. – disse ele olhando para o castelo, justamente aquela janela dava para a sala de aula que ele acabara de sair e deixar Lilian com o idiota. – NÃO.

Foi o rugido que eles escutaram. Antes dele sair correndo. Todos olharam na direção que ele tinha olhado e ficaram chocados, mas correram com ele.

Todos acreditaram que ele ia sair correndo pelos corredores, mas se espantaram ao ver parando ao lado de um mural de recados. Mas para espanto de todos ele se abriu como uma porta revelando um corredor escuro.

- Passagem secreta? – perguntou Mione.

- Então é assim que você "some". – disse Gina. – Devia ter esperado por essa.

- Reza a lenda que os fundadores...- disse Luna, mas parou ao ver a cara de Tiago.

Ele saiu em direção a abertura, não queria abrir a boca pela certeza de que ia ofender quem não merecia, tamanha era usa fúria.

- Cara, não da para enxergar nada ai dentro. – disse Rony. – Como você vai entrar ai.

- Ele é um vampiro. – disse Harry se lembrando da fotofobia, então ele poderia andar ali facilmente, mesmo com a pouca luz que parecia passar pelas outras entradas.

- Mas nós não somos. – disse Neville.

Tiago não estava gostando da demora, mas sabia que a presença deles ali seria fundamental para não ocorreu um assassinato. Então ele pegou a mão de Gina, que era a mais próxima dele e a fez segurar no seu cinto pela parte de trás e saiu andando.

Gina só teve tempo de puxar Harry, que puxou Luna, que trouxe Neville, Mione e finalmente Rony.

O ruivo ainda acabou fechando a porta, o que aumentou a escuridão, mas todos estavam mais preocupados com a cena que viram que com a falta de visão.

Mais rápido que esperavam Tiago abriu outro portal, e eles estavam em frente a sala que viram.

Tiago não se importou com o que os outros pensariam e já entrou voando.

Ele viu que Scott tinha mordido o ombro de Lilian e agora se afastava dela com as mãos em suas pernas. Se aproximou e com um único soco jogou o menino longe.

Scott nem percebeu o que aconteceu com ele, apagou caindo aos pés de Harry que vinha armando para entrar na briga.

Tiago viu que Harry estava ali, e que tomaria conta do idiota. Se voltou para Lilian e quase voltou para arrancar todos os dentes do menino e outras partes também. Mas a fragilidade dela, o convenceu que ela era mais importante. Sua roupa estava rasgada, quase revelando mais que devia, mas qualquer movimento faria isso. Além da mordida e da cara de pânico, ela tremia.

Então ele a abraçou. Como fazia anos antes, com todo o carinho que ele tinha por ela.

Ele sentiu que ela sentia segura ali, pois encostou a cabeça no seu peito e começou a chorar.

Ficaram um tempo ali, os meninos cuidando do inconsciente Scott, só não terminavam o serviço, pois Mione disse para não fazerem nada e queriam deixar que Tiago o fizesse, enquanto as meninas rodearam Tiago e Lilian, sem saber o que fazer.

Quando o choro de Lilian diminuiu, Tiago se afastou e tirou a sua jaqueta e colocou sobre os ombros dela, evitando uma situação mais embaraçosa. E voltou a abraçá-la.

- Ele não vai mais encostar em você. – disse ele.

- Ti, eu não queria. – disse ela, usando novamente o apelido dele.

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse ele. – Rony, Neville cuidem desse verme.

- Eu vou avisar o diretor. – disse Harry.

- Vou falar com a McGonagall. – disse Mione.

- Também temos que falar com o Flitwick, ele o professor responsável pelos Raveclanw. – disse Luna. – Deixem comigo.

Então apenas Gina acompanhou os dois para a enfermaria.

- Eu quero ir pra casa. – disse Lilian.

- Não vamos para a enfermaria. – disse Tiago.

- Você tem que olhar esse ombro. – disse Gina.

- Eu não quero que ninguém fique sabendo. – disse ela. – Ninguém vai entender. Eu dei corda, vão achar que me arrependi.

- Você devia para de escutar os outros. – disse Tiago. – Mas não tem problema, já que você vai finalmente se ver livre de mim, pois ataquei novamente o menino idiota, depois de ser pego pelo Snape, e não vou ter uma explicação plausível. Expulsão na certa.

Lilian parou de andar. Não tinha pensado nas consequências para os outros.Só não queria ninguém falando dela.

- E se ela já tentou com a Gaby no baile, e com você agora, o que vai impedir ele de tentar novamente. Ainda mais que não vou estar aqui. E possivelmente ele vai conseguir. Como você vai se sentir ao saber que podia ter evitado?

- Certo. Você tem razão. – disse ela com um suspiro.

Eles entraram na enfermaria, e logo foram recebidos.

- O que aconteceu, Tiago?

- Vamos precisar de sua experiência em medicina legal. – disse ele. – Foi uma tentativa.

- Então vou precisar avisar o diretor. – disse ela.

- O Harry já foi. – disse Gina.

- Bom, precisarei fazer o exame, e tirar fotos. – disse ela.

- Vou esperar lá fora. – disse Tiago.

- Não. – disse Lilian, e se virando para Poppy. – Ele não pode ficar aqui?

- Não é aconselhável, ainda mais no seu estado. – disse ela, mas ela olhou a cara de desânimo dela. – Mas ele pode ficar, mas atrás do biombo. A Gina fica do seu lado.

Tiago deu a volta no biombo e ficou ali parado, subitamente ele acendeu uma luz usada para exames e sua sombra apareceu no biombo. Lilian ficou mais tranquila com aquilo.

- Eu não sabia que você podia fazer esses exames. – disse Gina

- São poucos que sabem. – disse ela.

- Ela trabalhou algum tempo no IML, mas saiu por que os seus pacientes não respondiam sobre as novelas. – disse Tiago.

- Parece que o único aluno que sabia disso era o Tiago. – disse Poppy. – Eu fui medica legista por um tempo, mas percebi que não era pra mim, e acabei sendo convidada pelo Alvo para trabalhar aqui.

- Como você descobriu, Tiago? – perguntou Gina.

- Do jeito mais fácil, perguntando. – disse ele. – nosso amado diretor viu que não dava para fazer as detenções junto com os outros, e sempre inventava alguma diferente para mim. Você se lembra do orfanato. Pois, numa desta acabei aqui, E como tinha pouco serviço começamos a conversar e descobrimos que tinham alguns gostos comuns. E Poppy, eu não disse que eles estavam atrás de uma pista falsa.

- Só você mesmo para suspeitar da vítima. – disse ela.

- Ele inventou muita desculpa, e não queria as investigações. – disse ele. – E meninas nós estamos falando de um dos seriados investigativos que temos na TV. Eu venho aqui sempre para conversarmos um pouco sobre isso, eu perguntou sobre a parte médica e ela das provas.

- Você não mudou mesmo. – disse Lilian.

- Não, ainda gosto de ver televisão. – disse Tiago.

- Acabei. – disse a médica. – Pode vir pra cá, Tiago.

Ele apagou a luz e deu a volta no biombo e se sentou ao lado de Lilian que estava vestindo o seu casaco, bem fechado. Sua blusa e o sutiã estavam em um saco.

A ruiva deita a cabeça no seu ombro. De forma que ele a abraçou.

- Tirando o choque e a mordida, nada mais aconteceu. – disse a doutora.

Pouco depois, Harry apareceu.

- Dumbledore está chamando vocês. – disse ele, e depois para Poppy. – Ele pediu para você dar uma olhada no... naquele lá.

- Aff. – disse ela. – Por que eu não fui fazer direito, assim eu poderia escolher meus clientes.

No caminho para a sala do diretor, Lilian resolve perguntar algo.

- Desde quando você tem tatuagens?

- Tem um ano, as dos braços. E a das costas foi no feriado do fim do ano.

Harry e Gina, que até aquele momento estavam preocupados com a ruiva, prestaram atenção em Tiago, e viram que ele estava com uma blusa com manga curta, deixando aparecer um dragão enrolado em um braço e um tigre pulando para atacar em outro.

- É um grifo, como o da minha jaqueta. – disse ele, ao perceber a cara curiosa dos dois.

Eles pararam na porta do diretor. Tiago apertou a mão de Lilian, enquanto Harry e Gina acenavam a incentivando a entrar.

Na sala, além do diretor, já estavam os dois professores que foram chamados, assim como Luna e Mione.

- Harry, já me contou o que aconteceu. – disse o diretor, quando Lilian se sentou a sua frente à mesa. – Já repassei para os outros, e vou poupar você de ter que contar a história muitas vezes, pois já avisamos seus pais e a polícia. Só tenho uma pergunta. O que aconteceu foi com seu consentimento?

- Não. – disse ela. – Eu tinha acabado de pedir para ele se afastar de mim, digo não me procurar mais.

- Vai prestar queixa na polícia? – perguntou ele.

- Sim. – disse a menina.

- E quanto a você ,Tiago... – disse ele mais foi interrompido.

- Isso não teria acontecido se alguns professores não tivessem ressentimentos. – disse Tiago, interrompendo o diretor. – Veja o que ele escreveu para justificar a minha detenção no baile.

Dumbledore pegou a pasta de detenção e encontrou entre elas a do Tiago.

- Briga. – disse o professor. – Alegando estar defendendo a Srta Delacour. Visivelmente alterado pelo álcool.

- Mas você não bebeu. – disse Lilian.

- O professor Snape tem dificuldades para superar alguns fatos do seu passado. – disse Minerva. – Ainda mais quando se trata de bailes, Tiago, Marotos, ruivas e principalmente Potter. Bom, um Tiago que chega em um baile com uma ruiva, ostentando um anel que serviu aos Marotos, não fez bem para ele. Precisou de uma desculpa para se sentir superior.

Harry ia perguntar o que o professor de química tinha contra os Potter, quando alguém bate na porta.

- Pode entrar. – disse o professor.

- Licença. – disse uma voz feminina, entrando no recinto, revelando uma mulher com menos de trinta anos, com um colete da polícia e cabelos longos escuros.

- Detetive T. – disse Tiago para Lilian. – Ela será gentil com você.

- Eu sou a Detetive Tonks. – disse ela se apresentando. – não que todos não soubessem disso. Devia saber que você estava envolvido, Vampiro.

- Não tem graça perder acontecimentos assim. – disse ele. – E se não fosse por mim e meus amigos, poderia ser pior.

- A Dr Pomfrey já fez os exames necessários. – disse o diretor. – Acredito que você queria os depoimentos e saber onde está o agressor.

- Sim, meu parceiro já está atrás dele, algo como ter visto algo pela janela. – disse ela. – O perdi de vista assim que passei pela porta. Mas os depoimentos terão que ser feitos separadamente.

Antes que alguém pudesse se pronunciar a porta foi aberta.

- Minha filinha. – disse Julia Delacour abraçando a menina. – Eu achei que... que... Quando me contaram...

- Estou bem, mãe. – disse ela. – Eu juro, foi só o susto.

- O que esse menino fez com você? – Pierre falou olhando para Tiago.

- Pai. Ele não fez nada, comigo. Foi ele que me salvou. – disse Lilian se desvinculando da mãe e ficando na frente do Tiago.

- Se você diz. – falou ele ainda não acreditando.

- Pierre, para de cena. – disse Julia. – Você não disse que gostava dele.

- Ok, eu paro. – disse ele.

- Bom acho que devemos começar com os depoimentos. – disse Tonks.

- Vocês podem usar a sala de reuniões dos professores. – disse Dumbledore apontando para uma porta a sua esquerda.

- Srta Delacour, você será a primeira. – disse a policial. – Se os senhores quiserem acompanhar, podem, afinal ela é menor de idade.

- Acho melhor vocês saírem um pouquinho. – disse Minerva. – Beber uma água para acalmar.

Eles seguiram o conselho da professora. E do lado de fora encontraram com Gabrielle aborrecida encostada em uma parede.

- O que a Rainha do Gelo aprontou desta vez, que até tiveram que chamar o meu pai? – perguntou ela demonstrando todo seu mau humor.

- Se você não ficasse de picuinha com a sua irmã por motivo besta, você estaria ali com ela e saberia. – disse Tiago disse irritado, mas depois deu um suspiro. – Aconteceu o mesmo que aconteceu com você, mas o Scott foi um pouco mais longe.

- Eu avisei para ela, mas ela não quis me ouvir. – disse ela. – Falou que eu estava inventando coisas. Bom, pelo menos temos você para nos salvar.

- Não sei se será por muito tempo. – disse ele.

- Eles não podem te expulsar. – disse Gina. – Nós vimos que você só afastou o menino da Lilian, e se quisesse não teria mais agressor.

- Sim, nós podemos contar para eles. – disse Mione.

- Se você sair, nós saímos junto. – disse Luna.

- Deixe isso para depois, não quero complicar ninguém. – disse Tiago.

- Essa escola é segura, muito por você, que não deixa nenhum valentão se impor aqui. – disse Gabrielle.

- A polícia pode não ver isso. – disse ele.

Logo apareceram Rony e Neville.

- O idiota confessou. – disse o ruivo. – Nem foi preciso perguntar. Se bem que ele acredita que conseguiu algo a mais.

- Quando o cérebro dele parar de chocalhar dentro do crânio, ele vai perceber a enrascada que ele se meteu. – disse Neville. – Falando nisso, quero morrer seu amigo, e nunca precisar de levar um soco daqueles.

- Eu estava com medo de acertar a Lilian. – disse ele. – Posso ter exagerado um pouquinho.

- Não quero ver quando for muito. – disse Harry rindo.

Mais alguém entrou no corredor, e escutou a risada do moreno.

- Tiago, é você?

* * *

N/A:

Esse Capítulo é um presente para a Fada.

Parabéns, Carol.


	15. Capitão Lobo Mau e Detetive T

Capítulo 15 – Capitão Lobo Mau e Detetive T

Mais alguém entrou no corredor, e escutou a risada do moreno.

- Tiago, é você?

Harry sentiu algo familiar naquela voz, mas não conseguiu descobrir de onde. Ele ia perguntar de onde ele conhecia o seu pai, mas Tiago foi mais rápido.

- Eu sou o Tiago aqui. Ele é somente filho de um.

- Harry? Harry Potter? – perguntou Remo.

- Você já foi melhor em deduções, Capitão Lobo Mau. – disse Tiago, e vendo que ninguém reagia, ele continuou a falar. – Vamos a apresentações então. Capitão Lobo Mau, esse é Harry Potter, filho de Tiago e Lilian Potter, e integrante atual dos Marotos. Pontas, esse é Remo Lupin, maroto da antiga geração e amigo dos seus pais, Aluado.

- Nós te procuramos por todos os lugares. – disse Remo visivelmente emocionado abraçou o menino. – Almofadinhas via ficar contente que nós te achamos. E justamente aqui em Hogwarts.

- Senhor Lupin. – disse Mione. – acho que isso pode esperar. Eles estão te esperando.

- Sim, você tem razão. – disse o policial corando. – Eu ainda quero falar com você depois que isso acabar.

Ele entrou na sala de reuniões, depois que Luna indicou onde ele devia ir.

- Como você sabia isso tudo, Tiago? – perguntou Gina, ao ver que o namorado ainda estava assimilando que conheceu um amigo do seu pai.

- Hogwarts tem muitos segredos, mas revela todos para aqueles que se propõem a descobrir. – disse ele. – Eu achei por ai um livro escrito pelos Marotos, ou pelo menos algumas gerações deles. E o último grupo era contido por Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Frankstein. Foram eles que fizeram os anéis. Eu conheço pessoalmente Almofadinhas e Aluado. Já Pontas como vocês podem ter deduzido era o pai do Harry e Frankstein vem a ser seu pai, Neville.

- Então foi por isso que ele ficou feliz quando viu o anel no meu dedo. – disse o menino.

- Mas como você descobriu isso tudo? – perguntou Gabrielle. – Digo o Livro.

- Algumas pessoas vêm para escola estudar, outras para ver os amigos. Depois que descobri o primeiro segredo, passei a tentar descobrir os outros. E por incrível que pareça, o livro e os anéis estavam no fundo falso do meu armário, que o liga diretamente ao do Pontas.

- Mas porque você nunca contou para ninguém? – disse Gina visivelmente aborrecida com ele.

- Os segredos devem ser descobertos, não contados. Agora que vocês sabem de um, basta procurar que os outros aparecem. – disse Tiago. – Essa foi a regra colocada pelos fundadores. A única que não é quebrada pelos desordeiros da escola. Foram eles quem criaram a maior parte disso tudo.

Eles entenderam que Tiago não podia falar sobre as passagens secretas para Gaby, que estava boiando.

- Por que você não disse nada disso para o Harry antes? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu não sabia que eles não tinham se encontrado. – disse ele simplesmente. – E não encontrei com Snuffles, que vem a ser o Almofadinhas, desde que conheci o Pontas.

Eles ficaram em silêncio esperando.

Gabrielle foi chamada logo depois. E Lilian saiu sem dizer nada, apenas abraçou Tiago.

Gaby não demorou tanto quanto a irmã, e saiu rapidamente, seguida do pai e da madrasta.

Lilian não fez menção em soltar o motoqueiro, quando os pais chegaram perto.

- Eles disseram que podiam ir embora. – disse Julia, olhando a cena com interesse.

- Rainha é melhor você ir com eles. – disse Tiago, mas ela negou com a cabeça. – São seus pais, você vai estar segura com eles. Agora eles não têm mais por que me expulsarem.

Relutante ela se soltou. E em seguida abraçou o pai, que ao contrario da esposa, não estava gostando assim da cena e deixava isso bem claro na sua expressão.

Lilian, Julia e Pierre já estavam virando o corredor quando Gabrielle passou por Tiago.

- Obrigado por salvar a minha irmã. – disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Isso foi muito estranho, já que a loira não reconhecia a ruiva como irmã. Bom, até aquele dia.

- Eles querem falar com você, Harry. – ela disse antes de seguir a família.

Harry entrou na sala de reunião, e encontrou Remo brigando com o diretor.

- Ele estava o tempo todo com vocês e não fomos avisados. – disse o policial, e Harry pode ver um dos motivos pelo qual o amigo o chamava de lobo, ele quase rosnava.

- Acalme-se, Sr Lupin. – disse Dumbledore. – Acreditávamos que vocês sabiam. O seu tutor está trabalhando para um dos membros do conselho da empresa do Black.

- O tutor legal é o Sirius, e você sabe que ele foi sequestrado quando saiu do hospital pelo idiota do Dursley para tentar ficar com a herança dele.

- É melhor vocês discutirem isso depois. – disse Minerva.

Foi quando perceberam a presença de Harry.

- Ele realmente é igualzinho ao pai, não sei como não reconheci antes. – disse Tonks. – Mas temos trabalho e teremos tempo para isso depois.

- Você é muito distraída, Ninfa. – disse Remo. – E está com razão, vamos terminar esse caso antes.

Eles fizeram perguntas sobre o baile, e sobre o que aconteceu no dia.

Remo pegou o endereço de Harry, e disse que infelizmente naquele dia eles não poderiam conversar, mas que esperasse uma visita dele e do padrinho.

Os outros foram dispensados, Remo e Tonks teriam que interrogar Scott, no hospital.

* * *

Harry não queria voltar para casa, não depois do que ouviu. Ele havia sido sequestrado pelo 'tio' só por causa de sua herança. Ele ficou rodando pela cidade e acabou em um lugar que ele não conhecia. Estava perto do SeaWorld, ele podia ver a entrada principal dali. Já tinha ouvido Gina falar do lugar e queria fazer um passeio com a ruiva por lá. Mas não era o momento.

Perto dali, viu uma quantidade de motos, inclusive uma que lhe parecia familiar.

Era um bar para motoqueiros, com decoração voltada para esse público. Mas não era um destes de beira de estrada. Apesar da entrada ser num beco, lá dentro era bem arrumado, com algumas mesas de sinuca, alguns fliperamas e algumas mesas. Não havia mais que dez pessoas lá dentro, mas tinha capacidade para muito mais. Ele se aproximou do balcão onde havia uma bartender. Não havia ninguém fumando ali dentro, e o cheiro de comida foi muito convidativo.

- Desistiram do cinema então. – disse alguém assustando Harry.

Tiago havia acabado de descer uma escada escondida.

- E você que não quis ir para vir a um bar - acusou Harry.

- Não é um bar qualquer. – disse Tiago sem ligar para o tom de voz do amigo. – Eu sou o dono dele. Bem vindo ao Bar Avalon.

- Dono?

- Sim. Meu pai achou que eu devia aprender a mexer com dinheiro. E depois que assumi meu lado 'rebelde', ele achou que poderia usar isso de maneira útil, e me deu esse bar, e uma boa quantia para começar. O resto é comigo.

Harry não duvidou que o bar ia bem.

- E por isso que você está sempre com sono.

- Sim, algumas noites eu tenho que vir aqui. Sabe trabalhar e ganhar seu próprio dinheiro e mais interessante que receber de bandeja. Você deve ter começado a trabalhar cedo. Entregando jornal, cortando grama, essas coisas que eles permitem crianças fazer.

- Sim. Era isso ou não ter dinheiro para nada. – disse Harry. – E o Duda era só pedir que tinha. Algumas vezes ele fazia só pra provocar a pedir também. Ele nem imagina que eu recebo bem mais que ele com o que faço.

- Aqui é bem comum mesadas. São poucos os que trabalham. Eles não precisam. – disse Tiago. – Só vão aprender quando precisarem, e não é o melhor modo.

Eles ficaram pensando por alguns segundo enquanto Harry analisava um cardápio e Tiago as pessoas no bar.

- Faça um pedido que eu tenho que resolver algo. – disse Tiago, indo em direção as mesas de sinuca e pegando um taco que parecia danificado.

- Você é o primeiro amigo do Vampiro que eu conheço que tem a idade dele. – disse a Bartender.

- Estudamos juntos, e você sabe, louco atrai louco. – disse ele.

- Você me parece muito com ele, digo, não fisicamente, mas o comportamento. – disse ela. – Meu nome é Rosmerta. Mas pode me chamar de Docinho.

- Sou Harry Potter, ou como ele me chama Pontas. – disse ele. – Não entendi o seu comentário.

- Você fez o mesmo que ele faz quando chega. Analisou todo o ambiente, no primeiro passo. – disse ela. – Claro que ele foi se tornando mais sutil e os óculos facilitam a vida dele e o tornam mais perigoso.

Harry olhou para o amigo e ele estava parado encostado em uma pilastra, olhando para uma dupla que jogava e um deles estava meio exaltado.

- Não sei se ele gosta mais, se é acabar com os conflitos ou ser a razão deles. – disse Rosmerta. – Bom, se você não sabia que ele tinha um bar, não deve saber da minha historia. Não gosto de contar isso, mas acho que para um amigo do Vampiro, eu devo. Muitos o julgam pelas aparências, e acho que você deve sofrer com isso também. E essa conversa sobre ganhar dinheiro, eu já ouvi antes. Eu estava desesperada por dinheiro e achei que vendendo meu corpo eu conseguiria algum. Escolhi um bar novo, onde não existiam 'garotas' já estabelecidas. Existem mais que você imagina. Depois de dar uma olhada em todos, vi alguém que me chamou atenção, Tiago. Fui até ele, na verdade era o único que prestou atenção em mim. Eu fiz a minha proposta, e ele apenas me indicou a escada. Fiquei com medo, mas subi, e cheguei no escritório dele. Ele abaixou os óculos para me analisar e ai sim eu tremi toda. Mas ele ao invés de investir como supus, ele me perguntou por que eu estava fazendo aquilo. Como eu respondi que era pelo dinheiro, ele fez uma contraproposta, já que ele não ia permitir prostituição aqui dentro. Ele me mandou fazer alguns cursos e estou aqui. Recebendo bem mais que eu pretendi, ao entrar pela porta.

- Sempre me perguntei quantos anos ele tem. – disse Harry.

- Isso vai depender da situação. Ele pode agir como um ancião, ou como o moleque que ele é. – disse ela.

Os dois pararam para olhar para Tiago que se mexeu, e com um golpe certeiro, terminou de quebrar o taco nas costas do jogador exaltado.

- Eu te disse, ele não gosta de briga, mas é o primeiro a bater. – disse Docinho.

Logo dois brutamontes chegaram perto, e Harry se levantou para ajudar Tiago.

- Fica ai, eles são os seguranças. – disse a atendente. – nem sempre o Vampiro está aqui para solucionar os problemas.

- Mas eles pareciam clientes, e dos mais marrentos. – disse Harry.

- São marrentos. Billy é um ex-presidiário, cumpriu pena por roubar comida, e o Teddy é um lutador de boxe. – disse ela. – E a cerveja deles é sem álcool, para que eles pareçam clientes. Eu sou a responsável pelas bebidas, o Vampiro não pode mexer com elas até ter 21 anos.

- Problema resolvido. – disse Tiago. – Mande uma cortesia para o outro jogador.

- Agora mesmo. – disse Docinho, se virando e pegando uma caneca de Chopp, o que permitiu que Harry visse uma sombra em seu pescoço.

- Já escolheu o que comer? – perguntou Tiago para Harry. – Winky fica magoada quando alguém vem aqui e não pede nada para comer.

- Acho que vou pedir um destes sanduíches. – disse ele.

- Winky, um Special para o meu amigo aqui. – berrou Tiago para a cozinha.

De repente o bar ficou silencioso. Os dois amigos se viraram para porta.

- Detetive T, a que devo a honra? – perguntou Tiago, fazendo Billy e Teddy rir do suspiro dado por todos os clientes.

- Tenho algumas perguntas sobre o que aconteceu hoje. – disse ela num tom profissional.

- Não fui eu quem pintou bigodinho na foto do prefeito. – disse ele apontando as escadas.

- Eu querendo ser o Tira Mau uma vez e você não deixa. – disse ela. – Sr Potter, acho que você deve vir.

- Claro. – disse ele.

- Winky. Fritas. Escritório. – berrou novamente para a cozinha o dono do bar.

Harry ficou impressionado com o escritório. Parecia uma mescla de biblioteca e quarto. Tudo arrumadinho. Tinha uma tv grande, vídeo game, alguns jogos. O sofá era grande o suficiente para dormir, apesar de acreditar que viraria uma cama. Dois computadores, e muitos livros.

- Passo muito tempo aqui. – disse Tiago para ele. – Algumas noites, tenho que dormir aqui, principalmente se tem jogo na tv.

Tiago pegou as fritas no elevador de comida e três refrigerantes do frigobar.

- Eu queria um Chopp. – disse ela com um beicinho.

- Me desculpe, mas tem uma policial que não deixa eu ter bebidas aqui em cima. – disse ele.

- Sabia que ser responsável por você não ia dar certo. – disse ela. – Eu sou a pessoa que fiscaliza esse bar, e vê se ele segue a lei de proibição de venda para menores, o que inclui ele mesmo.

- Então foi por isso que ele te ligou quando tentaram destruir a minha moto. – disse Harry.

- Sim, eu venho aqui algumas vezes com meu primo, Sirius, mas você deve conhecer como Almofadinhas ou Snuffles, Seu padrinho.

- Já ouvi falar. – disse Harry.

- Primeiro a obrigação e depois a diversão. – disse Tiago.

Tonks pegou seu bloco de notas e começou a fazer perguntas. Perguntou sobre o baile, o que tinha acontecido, depois sobre a semana, e finalmente sobre o que tinha acontecido depois da aula.

- O único depoimento conflitante é do Scott, ainda assim, ele mudou para ser a vítima depois que os pais dele chegaram. – disse a policial.

- Não vai ter problema por ele ser menor? – perguntou Harry.

- Ele não é menor. – disse Tonks. – Por isso não esperamos pelos pais, e sua confissão logo que acordou para o Lupin está valendo. E o advogado dele já está tentando um acordo.

- Menos mau. – disse Tiago.

- Agora eu tenho que ir. – disse ela já oferecendo o pescoço para Tiago que apenas o beijou. – Tchau Harry, nos vemos por ai.

- Sem marcas? – perguntou Harry para Tiago.

- Lobo Mau é ciumento. – disse ele. – Se não fosse pelo Snuffles, teria brigado comigo.


	16. Falsas Amigas

Capítulo 16 – Falsas Amigas

Sirius estava ansioso. Remo ligou falando que tinha uma coisa para contar a ele, que o deixou curioso.

- Quer ficar quieto. - disse Lene, vendo o marido não parar de andar. – Até parece que tem pulgas.

- Custava o Aluado me contar pelo menos o assunto. – disse o moreno. – Ele sabe que eu odeio esse clima de suspense.

- Sei, principalmente quando não é você quem arma. – disse ela.

Ele suspirou, mas se sentou ao lado da esposa.

Pouco depois a campainha toca.

- Fica ai. - disse Marlene. – Se não é capaz de não deixar o Aluado falar de tanto que vai perguntar.

A morena abriu a porta e deixou que Remo e Tonks entrassem.

- Ele está doido pra saber o que você tem pra falar. – disse ela para o amigo.

- Se eu tivesse dito antes, ele teria invadido a delegacia. – disse Remo.

- Fala logo, Lupin. – disse Sirius quando o trio entrou na sala.

- Fica quieto, Sirius. – disse Marlene. – Senão vai dormir no sofá por uma semana.

Sirius cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

Remo passou para ele um pedaço de papel com um endereço.

- Que brincadeira é essa? – perguntou ele ao ler o que estava escrito.

- O que tem de mais o endereço dos pais da Lily? – perguntou Lene.

- Essa casa está ocupada pelos donos. – disse Tonks.

- O Harry está na casa dos avôs? - perguntou Sirius. – Eu não posso acreditar que eles ousaram fazer isso.

- Como vocês descobriram? Nenhum detetive chegou tão perto. – disse Marlene.

- Fomos enviados para atender um caso de ataque a uma menina em uma escola, e você sabe que a Tonks é designada para casos com menores. - disse Remo. – Ele é uma das testemunhas.

- Aposto que é um destes colégios da periferia. – disse Sirius. – Dursley nunca deixaria Harry em uma escola boa.

- Engano o seu. – disse Tonks. – Ele está em Hogwarts. Pelo que entendi a tia dele exigia que ele estivesse na mesma escola do primo.

- O que estamos esperando para ir até lá? – disse Sirius já de pé e se preparando para sair.

- Você sabe que as coisas não são tão simples assim, Almofadinhas. – disse Remo. – Não podemos entrar na casa dele e pegar o menino. Temos que fazer tudo perante a lei.

- Perante a lei. Sei. – bufou Sirius. – Nosso advogado é o Malfoy. Ele é capaz de reverter tudo só para pegar a empresa para ele.

- Por isso entrei em contato com outra. Lembra da Dorcas? – perguntou Remo.

- Aquela loirinha que se casou com o fotógrafo? – perguntou Lene.

- Ela mesma. – disse Tonks. - É advogada, já entramos em contato com ela. Ela vai ver o que podemos fazer, mas não podemos invadir uma casa.

- Harry sabe de nós, sabe que você é seu padrinho, não vai deixar com que Dursley o afaste novamente. – disse Remo. – Ainda mais que ele é amigo do Vampiro.

- Vampiro? O dono do Bar Avalon? Como? – perguntou Sirius. – Por que ele nunca me disse?

- Ele mesmo, apesar de não parecer ele tem dezessete anos. – disse Tonks com um sorriso, o que fez Remo soltar um rosnado. – Meu amor, você sabe que prefiro os lobisomens aos vampiros.

- Ele que impediu o ataque à menina hoje. – disse Remo, envergonhado. – Você sabe que ele adora se envolver em confusão. Ele não te contou nada por achar que você já sabia.

- Mas... – disse Sirius.

- Você não vai naquele bar há algum tempo, Six. – disse Lene.

- Então só nos resta esperar. – disse Sirius resignado, se afundando no sofá.

- Pelo menos alguns dias. – disse Remo. – O Harry precisa se acostumar com a ideia.

* * *

Harry estava agradecido que tivesse muitos trabalhos naquele fim de semana. Assim não precisaria olhar para cara do tio, e teria tempo para pensar. Conversar com Tiago fez bem para ele.

O amigo o convenceu de não confrontar o tio no momento. Remo apesar de ser um maroto, era centrado e resolveria tudo de forma legal. Não adiantaria ele sair de casa agora. Sem contar que a Tia poderia ser envolvida caso o sequestro fosse investigado.

As coisas precisavam ser feitas com calma. Se ele aguentou tantos anos as coisas desta forma, mais alguns dias não seria problema.

Quando ia para escola na segunda, seus pensamentos, no entanto, estavam na prima. Ele tentou ligar para Lilian durante esses dois dias, mas o celular da menina estava desligado. Ele só teria aula com ela depois do almoço, então queria conversar com ela antes.

Mesmo chegando antes na escola, ele não a encontrou. Nem mesmo Gabrielle estava às vistas. Nem mesmo durante os intervalos ele conseguiu chegar até ela. Nunca tinha percebido como os corredores ficavam cheios.

Gina disse que também não tinha conseguido falar com a ruiva. O que só piorou o astral dele.

Alguns boatos que Scott tinha sido expulso rolavam pelo castelo, mas nada relacionado com Lílian ou Tiago.

Quando ele chegou no almoço, que seria quando poderia falar com a menina, percebeu que todos estavam sentados. Tiago se servia tranquilamente. Gina e os outros já estavam comendo.

- Cadê a Lilian? – ele perguntou para o amigo quando se servia também.

- Ela chegou encima da hora, e agora foi chamada pelo diretor. Daqui a pouco ela está aqui. – disse Tiago.

- Como ela está?

- Também não sei. Não consegui falar com ela. Nem mesmo com a Gaby. – disse ele com um suspiro. – Vou esperar ela chegar aqui, mas ela me pareceu melhor.

O assunto morreu e os dois continuaram a se servir. No prato dos dois só tinha coisas que não necessitavam faca, batata frita, carne picada em cubos, alguns vegetais.

Quando eles se sentaram, Lílian e Gabrielle entraram no salão. As duas seguiram para os motoqueiros, enquanto os outros alunos se levantavam para se servir.

- Obrigado pelo casaco. – disse Lílian devolvendo o casaco de Tiago e quando se abaixou para dar um beijo disse somente para ele. – Precisamos conversar.

- Te espero na torre. – disse ele da mesma forma.

As se afastaram depois de cumprimentar Harry e seguiram para a mesa das amigas.

- Você não é bem vinda aqui mais, Delacour. – disse Kelly Scott. – Não depois do que você fez para o meu primo.

- Eu não fiz nada. – disse a ruiva. – Foi ele quem me atacou.

- Conta outra. – disse a menina. – Ele está no hospital com fratura na face e sem alguns dentes porque você mandou o Motoqueiro Fantasma bater nele só por que ele te dispensou só por que você não aguenta um pouco de pegada.

Lílian ficou desnorteada com essa versão dos fatos que não conseguiu responder imediatamente.

- Scott, nem todos são como você que gosta de sexo selvagem. – disse Tiago chegando atrás da Lílian.

- Ela é virgem assim como todas nós. – disse uma das meninas, chamada Bianca.

- Só se for do signo de Virgem. – disse o motoqueiro. – Isso eu garanto.

A menina olhou para as amigas que coraram e olharam para outro lado. Lílian olhava de forma magoada para as meninas.

- Scott, você devia ver com seu priminho, o porquê de ter dois policiais plantados na porta do quarto dele. – disse Lilian. – Pois eu te asseguro que não é para proteção dele.

- Isso é mentira. – disse a menina.

- Não sou eu quem mente por aqui, Menina Pura. – disse ele

– Vamos sair daqui. – disse a ruiva, puxando Tiago e Gaby.

- Você tem razão. – disse a loira. – Não precisamos delas.

Tiago a conduziu para a mesa onde estavam as meninas comendo. Rony e Neville estavam se servindo.

- Meninas, elas podem ficar com vocês? – perguntou ele.

- Claro, sentem-se. – disse Mione.

- Bom apetite. – disse Tiago, ele e Harry voltaram para a mesa deles. Naquele momento era melhor deixar Lílian com meninas para poder desabafar.

- Não vai me dizer que você ainda o odeia? – disse Gina para Lílian.

- Eu nunca o odiei. – disse a menina. – Nunca consegui, por mais que tentasse.

- Não? – perguntaram as meninas, exceto Gabrielle, que disse:

- Não, ela chorava toda vez que tinha algum boato sobre ele e alguma menina. Não dava pra conversar com ela quando uma menina aparecia com a marca dele no pescoço. Ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele.

- Mas o que fez vocês se afastarem? – perguntou Mione. – Todos acreditávamos que vocês iam começar a namorar, de repente, um nem mesmo falava com o outro.

- Vocês se lembram daquela festa de despedida da menina que viajou pra França? – perguntou Lílian. – Bom eu ia com ele, mas me falaram que ele estava planejando me 'vender' para um vizinho da menina. E que já tinha feito isso com as meninas de outro colégio. Ele aproximava, deixava a menina pronta para tudo e as vendia para quem pagassem mais pela noite.

- Quem te disse essa barbaridade? – perguntou Luna. – Nunca ouvi nada nojento como isso, ainda mais relacionado ao Tiago. Já escutei boatos que ele pegou alunas, mães de alunas e até professora. Mas ser cafetão de virgens? Nem mesmo Malfoy poderia pensar em algo assim.

- Mais importante, é porque acreditou? – perguntou Gina revoltada com a historia toda.

- Foi a Bianca que me contou. – disse a ruiva. – Ela é diferente das outras.

- Ela é ingênua, você quer dizer. – disse Gabrielle. – No mínimo alguém contou isso para ela para que ela te contasse. As meninas sempre foram doidas pelo Tiago, e sempre deram em cima dele. Elas tinham um lema, "O Tiago é de todas." Elas queriam te ver longe dele, você era a única que podia ameaçar isso. Não que ele tenha tido alguma coisa com alguma delas antes da briga. E pelo que soube a ideia foi do Malfoy, que não gostava da popularidade de Tiago. Era pra todas acreditarem, só que não deu certo e o Malfoy que ficou de vilão da história.

- Por que não me disse isso antes? – perguntou Lílian para a irmã.

- Eu ainda era brigada com você. Se esqueceu que nos resolvemos esse fim de semana? – disse a loira. – Sem contar que eu também era interessada nele, como quase todas as meninas daqui são ou foram um dia.

- Mas ele também não tentou se aproximar mais. – disse a ruiva magoada.

- Eu sei o porquê. – Disse Gina. – Ele contou para o Harry semana passada depois que você esnobou ele, depois do baile. Para ele, e todos nós você simplesmente ignorava a existência dele. Bom, o Tiago ia te pedir em namoro nesta maldita festa que deu origem a isso tudo. Você não foi, eu me lembro, mas ninguém soube o motivo. No dia seguinte ele viu você saindo com alguém. E continuou andando com ele por alguns dias,

Lílian ficou pensativa. Ela não saiu com ninguém, não conseguiu se interessar em ninguém nem mesmo por uma noite.

- Eu não saí com ninguém esse tempo todo. – disse ela. – O único menino que eu fiquei foi o Ti. Não porque não tive pretendente, eu não quis mesmo.

- Não sabe o que perdeu. – disse Gabrielle.

- Você não sabe como é bom o Ti. – disse Lílian. – Mas ele deve me odiar.

- Não, ele não odeia. – disse Mione. – Se te odiasse ele não atravessaria paredes para te salvar.

- Você não viu como ele suspirou aliviado quando viu que não tinha acontecido nada de grave com você na sexta. – disse Luna. – E ninguém conseguiu chegar perto de vocês dois, depois que ele te abraçou, para não estragar tudo.

- O maior problema é que ele acha que você o odeia, ainda mais agora que ele confirmou que dormiu com as suas 'amigas'. – disse Gina.

- Eu não ligo para isso. Bom pelo menos o fato dele ter dormido com outras. – disse Lílian dando de ombros. – Eu já sabia disso, e não posso reclamar, não éramos mais amigos, então ele não devia fidelidade. Eu não dormi com ninguém porque não quis, não por achar que tenho que me preservar para meu grande amor. Não senti vontade disso, e nenhum menino me chamou atenção. O que me magoou foi as minhas amigas dormirem com ele, e ficarem falando mal dela pra mim, como se realmente achassem aquilo.

- Bando de ciumentas. – disse Mione.

- Sem Vergonhas. – disse Luna.

- O pior é que todas queriam ter pelo menos a afeição dele. – disse Gaby. – Mas o máximo que conseguiram foi uma noite. Queriam o que vocês tinham, mas sabiam que somente você conseguiria aquilo, por isso elas continuavam a encher a sua cabeça contra ele.

- Vocês acham que ele ainda gosta de mim? – perguntou Lílian esperançosa.

- Sim. – respondeu Gina. – Mas se quiser podemos fazer um teste.

Ela se levantou com a bandeja na mão. As outras a seguiram.

- Podemos comer aqui hoje? – perguntou Gina fingindo uma timidez para Harry.

- Claro, Foguinho. – disse ele.

As meninas se acomodaram e deixaram o lugar do lado de Tiago livre para Lílian.

Gina olhou insistentemente para Lílian, mandando ela tomar uma atitude. A ruiva não sabe o que fazer, até olhar o casaco que ela tinha devolvido no colo de Tiago.

- Esfriou hoje. – disse ela. – Posso pegar seu casaco de volta.

Ela mordia os lábios na expectativa.

- Claro. – disse ele com um sorriso de canto de boca, entregando o casaco.

Ela vestiu, o que causou espanto em todo o salão. Somente meninas comprometidas vestiam casacos do garoto. E os garotos usavam algo com o nome da menina, uma pulseira ou colar.

Por ela estava bem próxima dele, Tiago passou sua mão livre pela cintura da menina, que não perdeu tempo e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Logo Rony e Neville chegaram e viram a cena, mas nada comentaram.

Como a ruiva era a única sem comida, Tiago leva seu garfo com uma batata a altura da boca dela. Mas ela hesitou.

- Que foi? Não gosta mais de batata? – perguntou ele virando a cabeça levemente para olhar pra ela.

- Não. – disse ela com um leve sorriso. - Só não esperava por isso.

A conversa na torre não seria mais necessária.

* * *

Ninguém ousou comentar nada sobre a expulsão do Scott, ou a cena do almoço. Algumas meninas olhavam feio para o novo casal que se rejuntou, outras suspiravam por quer algo assim para elas. Os meninos, a maioria preferia não demonstrar nada com medo do que poderia acontecer, mas alguns pareciam aprovar, principalmente que sentiam mais seguros com seu relacionamento, já que o maroto não estaria mais disponível. Não que 'atacasse' meninas comprometidas, mas elas poderiam querer acabar com tudo para ter uma chance com ele. A mesma sensação aconteceu quando Harry logo se aproximou de Gina e não deu bola para mais ninguém.

Tiago saiu com Lílian na garupa da moto, depois da aula.

- Que confusão. – disse Harry depois que Gina contou a história da outra ruiva para ele. – Isso por ciúmes.

- Ainda bem que você apareceu na escola esse ano. – disse a menina. – Quando todos têm medo de motoqueiros.

- As meninas têm medo de você. – disse Harry. – Apesar de achar que se fosse com você o Tiago descobriria, e não teria nada que pudesse impedir ele de destruir as pessoas que lhe machucaram. Mas como foi com a Lílian e ele, as pessoas foram mais cautelosas e não comentavam isso na escola.

-Eu só não entendo a Lílian ter aceitado na boa que ele tenha dormido com as amigas dela. – disse Gina.

- Que eu saiba, ele nunca dormiu com você, Mione ou Luna. As verdadeiras amigas dela. – disse Tiago. – Nem mesmo com a Gabrielle. Aquelas meninas foram responsáveis por tudo, por isso ela não liga tanto assim. Sem contar que ela sabia que ele dormia com outras. Acho que era isso que ela tentava usar para odiá-lo.

- E você o que acha disso?

- Acho que devemos ser fieis. Se tivemos relacionamentos anteriores ou casos antes disso, só faz parte de quem somos. Não vou deixar de gostar de alguém por ser ou não virgem.

* * *

- Quer parar de me chutar. – disse Remo para Sirius que estava atrás dele carro. – Senão vou deixar você aqui mesmo.

- Fica calmo lobinho. – disse ele. – Eu só estou nervoso.

- Até parece que vai pedir a minha mão de novo para meu pai. – disse Marlene dando um beijo nele.

- Seu pai só podia me matar por achar que eu estava casando com a filinha dele por tê-la engravidado. Com ajuda dos seus três irmãos. – disse ele. – Mas se ele não gostar de mim. Se ele preferir morar com os tios. Se ele me culpar por tudo.

- Se for assim ele merece morar com os Dursley. – disse Remo.

- Pelo que eu conheci dele, e pelo que Marcus contou. Ele odeia o tio. – disse Tonks.

- Bom vamos descobrir. –disse Remo. – Chegamos.

Os dois casais saíram do carro e olharam em volta.

- Continua a mesma coisa. – disse Marlene. – Estou até mesmo esperando a Sra Evans aparecer com biscoitos feitos na hora pra gente.

- E melhor vocês baterem. – disse Sirius. – Se for o Dursley quem atender, eu não vou aguentar me segurar e não quebrar a cara dele.

Remo e Tonks ficaram na frente, quase encobrindo o outro casal, antes de Tonks tocar a campainha.

- Boa noite. – disse Guida, abrindo parte da porta, se fazendo de educada.

- Boa noite. – disse Tonks com um sorriso. – Me chamo Ninfadora Tonks, e gostaríamos de conversar com o Sr Valter Dursley.

Guida analisou o casal, torceu a cara e deixou que eles entrassem, reclamando baixinho sobre homens mais velhos namorando garotinhas.

- Valter estará aqui em baixo em poucos minutos. – disse ela. – Vou avisar que vocês o estão aguardando.

Ela subiu as escadas.

- Ela se parecia muito com o Valter quando estudávamos, mas agora é só colocar um bigode que deve ser a mesma coisa. – disse Lene fazendo cara de que comeu algo estragado.

- Espero que ela não more aqui. – disse Tonks. – Eu teria fugido de casa.

- Não ela mora no Texas. – disse Remo. – Mas costuma visitar o irmão. Era espionando ela que descobríamos onde eles estavam, mas nunca conseguíamos chegar antes que eles se mudassem.

- A casa se parece muito como ela era antes. – disse Lene. – Os moveis são novos, claro, mas parece que nada mudou.

- Só não tem fotos do Harry. – disse Sirius analisando as fotos.

- Como se Valter quisesse ficar olhando para alguém idêntico ao Pontas. – disse Remo.

Eles ouviram passos descendo a escada.

- Lene? Sirius? Remo? São vocês mesmos?


	17. O encontro

Capítulo 17 – O Encontro

- Lene? Sirius? Remo? São vocês mesmos? – disse Petúnia saindo da cozinha ao ouvir vozes vindas da sala.

- Sim, somos nós. – disse Lene sem emoção nenhuma na voz.

- O que vocês querem agora? – disse a dona da casa com raiva. – Largaram o Harry na minha mão e ainda mandaram a gente sair da cidade.

- Do que você está falando? Nós não falamos com vocês depois do enterro do Pontas e da Lily. – disse Sirius.

- Não, nem isso vocês tiveram coragem. Mandaram aquele advogado engomadinho falar comigo.

- Malfoy? O que ele tem haver com isso? – perguntou Remo.

- Depois do enterro, ele veio até mim e disse que vocês não queriam o Harry por perto e que era para pegarmos ele e sair da cidade. Até mesmo fez um pagamento na hora. – falou Petúnia. – Disse que Lílian e Tiago não tinham escolhido nenhum tutor e como eu era a única pessoa da família tinha a guarda dele automática. Ele envia todo mês uma certa quantia para o Harry.

- Desgraçado. – disse Sirius. – Eu mato aquela lombriga superdesenvolvida.

- O Sirius é o guardião legal do Harry, segundo o testamento de Tiago e Lílian. – disse Remo. – Assim ele é o administrador da herança dele. Procuramos por vocês durante esse tempo todo.

- Não é possível. – disse Petúnia assustada. – Eu enviei cartas durante esses anos para vocês. Algumas até com fotos. Não conseguia acreditar que vocês fossem tão sem sentimentos que iam manter o Harry afastado, e nem possibilitar ele de estudar na escola que seus pais estudaram.

- Você as colocava no Correio pessoalmente? – perguntou Tonks.

- Você eu não conheço.

- Me chamo Tonks. – disse ela. – Noiva e parceira do Remo.

- Fico contente que tenha encontrado alguém. Mas eu coloquei algumas, mas elas retornavam. Acho que era para o endereço antigo de vocês, da época da escola, depois passei a mandar para a P&B. A maioria quem mandava era o Valter. Nunca recebi nenhuma resposta.

- Eu não recebi carta nenhuma. – disse Sirius.

- Fiquei tão feliz em voltar para casa, quando Valter disse que foi contratado para uma empresa aqui. Pensei em tentar encontrar um de vocês, mas não sabia a reação de vocês.

-Nós... – disse Lene.

- Desculpe fazer vocês esperarem. – disse Valter descendo as escadas, como cabelo visivelmente molhados, indicando que saíra do banho, interrompendo a Lene.

- Temos toda a noite. – disse Sirius de forma bem sarcástica.

- VOCÊS? O QUE VOCÊS FAZEM NA MINHA CASA? – berrou Valter. – Vou chamar a polícia, vocês não têm direito de invadir a minha casa.

- Nós somos a Polícia. – disse Remo, mostrando seu distintivo, assim como Tonks. – E não invadimos nada, tocamos a campainha e sua irmã permitiu a nossa entrada.

- Mas se quiser chamar mais alguém, fique a vontade. – disse Sirius. - O criminoso aqui é você. Sequestrador de menores.

- Eu não sequestrei ninguém. – disse Valter. – O menino perdeu os pais e devia ficar com a família.

- FAMÍLIA? – perguntou Sirius alterado. – Se ele faz parte da família, por que não parece em nenhuma foto?

- Ele não gosta de fotos. – disse Guida tentando ajudar o irmão. – Ele não pode ver uma máquina que foge correndo.

- Interessante que ele seja um Fotógrafo agora. – disse Lene.

Os irmãos Dursley não esperavam que os visitantes soubessem deste detalhe, apesar de que Guida não sabia dos motivos do nervosismo do irmão.

- Ele quem tira nossas fotos. – disse Valter.

- Engraçado, que eu me lembre o Harry tem a mesma idade do seu filho. E que nesta foto aparenta ter quatro, cinco anos. Ele tem realmente o dom para isso. – disse Sirius mostrando uma foto da 'família'.

- Valter não gosta que ele saia nas fotos. – disse Petúnia. – Mas nunca tirou um nossa.

- Petúnia! – reclamou Valter.

- Nunca entendi essa sua implicância com o menino. – disse ela. – Aceitou muito bem na hora, mas depois parecia odiar o menino.

Neste instante o barulho de chaves na porta fez todos olharem naquela direção.

Harry ainda não queria enfrentar o tio, pelo menos sem ter um lugar para ir. Tiago tinha falado para ele pensar em ir morar com ele, seus pais iam permitir se soubessem a historia toda, mas a decisão era do moreno. Então entrou em casa e tinha intenção de ir para seu quarto. Havia passado o resto da tarde com Gina e já tinha jantado com a ruiva.

Mas seu caminho foi interceptado por alguém. Uma mulher se jogou em seu pescoço e começou a chorar.

Sem saber o que fazer, ele a abraçou e começou a acariciar suas costas.

- Está tudo bem agora. – disse ele.

O moreno então olhou direito para a sala. Além de sua família, com exceção do primo, estava ali Remo e Tonks e mais um moreno que parecia familiar.

- Desculpe a minha esposa, ela está te procurando por muitos anos. – disse o moreno. – Eu sou Sirius Black, seu padrinho. Essa chorona é Marlene.

- Sua madrinha, mas pode me chamar de Lene. – disse ela. – Esse cachorro acha que é mais importante que todos.

- E ai, Beleza? – cumprimentou Tonks, enquanto Remo acenava com a cabeça.

- Achei que esse dia nunca chegaria. – disse ele. – O dia em que os segredos seriam revelados.

- Segredos? – disse Valter. – Não existem segredos.

- Não? Então por que eu nunca pude fazer perguntas? Principalmente sobre meus pais. – disse Harry. – Eu nunca fui um membro da família para você. Fui um encosto.

- Isso não é verdade. – disse o homem. – Eu sempre paguei as suas escolas, moleque.

- Você usava o dinheiro que ganhava do Sirius, ou Malfoy, sei lá. – disse Petúnia. – Dinheiro que era destinado a isso.

- Você nunca gastou nada comigo. – disse Harry. – Sempre usava as roupas velhas do Duda. Me colocou para cortar grama dos vizinhos, entregar o jornal, essas coisas e ficava com o dinheiro, até que as pessoas começaram a me pagar diretamente. Foi quando você resolveu me cobrar aluguel.

- Você ainda paga aluguel? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sim, pago. Ainda tenho que contribuir com as contas da casa, mesmo sendo proibido de usar o telefone, não ter nenhum aparelho eletrônico no quarto e comer bem menos que todos. – respondeu ele.

- Você paga aluguel para viver na sua própria casa? – perguntou Remo.

- Essa casa é minha. – disse Valter.

- Não é não. – disse Lene brava. – Eu me lembro bem quando o Sr Evans morreu, e deixou um testamento deixando a casa para as filhas, com um clausula que impedia a venda da casa, assim como ela não pode entrar em partilha de bens, permanecendo com elas, ou seu primeiro filho. Somente os netos poderiam vendê-la, e de preferência um para o outro. Caso um das duas não tivesse filhos, ficaria para o sobrinho, que por ventura tivesse. Portanto metade desta casa é do Harry, e é você quem vive de favor.

- Pelo que eu me lembro assim que vocês sumiram, a casa foi alugada e não ficou desocupada mais que dois meses até hoje. – disse Remo.

- Quer dizer que todo esse tempo, você usufruía do meu patrimônio e ainda exigia pagamento, por me criar. – disse Harry.

- Ele fez um favor de te criar, e tentar que você não fosse um delinquente como seu pai. – disse Guida. – Uma pena que saiu ao pai, mesmo assim.

- Favor, ele me sequestrou. – disse Harry. – Por isso ele tem tanto medo da polícia quando estou por perto. Já vi ele evitar discutir com um cara na rua que esbarrou no carro, quando eu estava perto. Mas gosta de se gabar de ameaçar processar a todos quando estou longe.

- Vocês não podem fazer nada contra mim. – disse Valter sem saída. – Os pagamentos invalidam o sequestro.

- Seu advogado te instruiu bem. – disse Tonks.

- Mas podemos te pegar por apropriação indevida da herança de Harry. – disse Remo. – Já que nada do aluguel desta casa foi para ele. E podemos ver com nossos advogados o que podemos fazer.

- Vocês não conseguiram nada. – disse Valter confiante.

- Malfoy está fora da cidade, por isso contratamos outra firma. – disse Sirius, vendo a expressão de Valter se alterar de jubilo para medo.

O moreno se virou para Harry e disse.

- Não era assim que eu esperava te reencontrar, Harry.

- Essa é a minha vida, uma vida quase normal. – disse o rapaz.

- Por que não vamos a um bar? – perguntou Tonks. – Lá vamos poder conversar melhor que aqui.

- É uma boa ideia. – disse Petúnia surpreendendo a todos. – Sirius é seu guardião legal, pelo menos até seu aniversário. Vocês devem se conhecer. Sua mãe ia querer isso.

Eles saíram deixando uma Guida enraivecida, um Valter arrancando os bigodes ao telefone e uma Petúnia emocionada.

Durante a viagem de carro nada foi dito. Cada um pensava em algo para falar, mas sem conseguir nada.

Eles logo chegaram ao Bar Avalon. Que estava mais cheio que na sexta quando Harry esteve ali, mesmo sendo segunda-feira.

Sentaram em uma mesa. Mesmo assim nada ainda foi falado.

- Que isso, prova surpresa do Ranhoso? – perguntou Tiago tirando todos de seus pensamentos.

- Ranhoso? – perguntou Sirius.

- Você conhece ele, Snuffles. Ele normalmente é conhecido como Severo "Seboso" Snape, o professor mais querido de Hogwarts. – disse ele e esperou a cara de confusão aparecer neles, sabia bem que o professor estudou com a antiga geração dos Marotos, e que Tonks foi sua aluna. – O mais querido para brincadeira e bonecos de vodu.

- Que susto. – disse Remo. – Achei que ele tinha ficado sociável.

- Sempre odiei Química por causa dele. – disse Tonks.

- Esse ano ele está pior. – disse o dono do bar. – Parece que um fantasma apareceu para infernizar a vida dele.

- Mas também quem ia gostar de dar aula para o filho da mulher que você amou com seu maior inimigo. – disse Lene.

- Então é por isso que ele não gosta de mim, mais que dos outros. – disse Harry.

- Podemos dizer que seu pai e ele não se deram bem desde sempre. – disse Sirius. – Ainda mais que seu pai era popular, tinha boas notas, era jogador do time e era apaixonado pela sua mãe. Enquanto ele era antissocial, esquisito e não tinha coragem de se declarar para sua mãe, até ser tarde de mais, e ele ter magoado ela.

Eles começaram a conversar sobre a época de escola deles, e nem viram que Tiago já estava longe conversando com outros clientes.

Só perceberam isso quando pratos foram colocados na frente deles.

- Dois À lá Marotos, Um Bife com Fritas, Uma Pizza de Calabresa. – disse Winky. – As bebidas chegam daqui a pouco.

- Eu não me lembro de ter pedido. – disse Tonks. – Essa mania do Vampiro de ler mentes é assustadora.

- Ele percebeu que eu estava gostando da minha namorada, quase no mesmo momento que eu conheci ele. – disse Harry.

- Namorada? Hum, se você for igual ao seu pai, deve ter ficado olhando para ela sem cerimônia nenhuma. – disse Sirius.

- Que eu posso fazer se aquela ruiva me enfeitiçou. – disse o menino.

- Igual ao pai mesmo. – disse Remo.

- Era a segunda ruiva? – perguntou Tonks.

- Sim, ela mesma. – disse o menino. – Gina Weasley.

- Mais conhecida como Princesa do Fogo. – disse Tiago aparecendo perto deles. – Pelo que eu entendi, foi amor a primeira vista.


	18. Reunião de Trabalho

Capítulo 18 – Reunião de Trabalho.

Eles já estavam saindo quando Sirius pergunta.

- E quando você vai sair daquela casa?

- Agora que eu não saio de lá mesmo. – disse o moreno.

- Por quê? – perguntou o moreno. – Você pode ir lá pra casa. Tem um quarto para você.

- Nem parece que é um maroto. – disse Tiago balançando a cabeça.

- Aquela casa é minha. Não saio de lá tão cedo. Não vou dar esse gostinho para meu tio. – disse Harry. – Agora chegou a minha vez de infernizar a vida deles. Se ele não gosta de mim, problema é dele.

- Mas ele pode fazer algo contra você. – disse Lene preocupada.

- Pode, ele até pode, mas é um covarde. – disse Harry. – Agora que vocês me encontraram ele não vai fazer nada. Uma coisa era um menino que dependia dele, outra é um bando de gente que pode colocar ele na cadeia rapidinho. E não vou fazer nada de errado, apenas exigir meus direitos.

Quando Harry chegou em casa, não havia ninguém esperando por ele. Todos já tinham se recolhido. Provavelmente Duda ainda não tinha aparecido.

Sem nem pensar, pegou o telefone e ligou para Gina. Queria compartilhar a sua família com ela. Era engraçado como em pouco tempo, ele já sentia que conhecia a ruiva desde sempre.

- Oi Foguinho. – disse ele quando ela atendeu.

- Oi, Harry. – disse ela meio sonolenta. – Isso são horas de se ligar para alguém que tem que estar cedo na escola?

- Nem olhei no relógio. – disse ele. – Mas é um noticia importante que queria de dar.

- Fala. – disse ela meio preocupada.

- Encontrei com o meu Padrinho. Bem na verdade foi ele que me encontrou. Finalmente tenho uma família. – disse ele e passando a contar como foi o encontro.

- Ah, eles nos convidaram para um jantar no sábado. – disse ele.

- Será muito interessante. - disse ela.

*Na quarta-feira, eles teriam a tarde livre. Os professores teriam uma reunião, e dispensaram a todos.

Aproveitando isso, Mione decidiu que eles poderiam se reunir também para ver como andava o projeto para a feira.

Combinaram de se encontrar no Bar de Tiago. Era um lugar amplo, que facilitaria eles discutirem, e nenhum outro grupo seria capaz de retirar ideias deles, ou atrapalhar como costuma acontecer dentro do castelo.

- Será que podemos pegar uma cerveja? – perguntou Rony assim que entraram.

- Desculpa, mas eu não tenho a chave destas geladeiras. – disse o motoqueiro. – A proibição de venda e consumo de bebidas para menores se aplica também para o dono do bar.

- Ah. – disse o ruivo.

- Mas podemos tomar refrigerante ou qualquer bebida sem álcool. – disse o moreno. – A detetive T é bem rigorosa.

- Achei que aquela historia de exames de drogas fosse falsa. – disse Gaby.

- Não é falsa, mas algumas coisas eles aumentam. – disse ele novamente.

- Como a historia que você fez a coleta de urina na frente das mães que iam assistir? – perguntou Hannah.

- Essa é verdade. A mentira aí, e que eu dormi com algumas delas depois disso. – falou ele envergonhado. – Nunca dormi com nenhuma mãe ou professora, posso ter pego algumas meninas da escola, irmãs mais velhas.

- E você fala isso na maior cara de pau. – disse Lílian fingindo estar brava com ele.

- A culpa não é minha se tentaram nos separar. – disse ele. – Pelo menos agora sou somente seu.

- Assim espero. – disse ela.

-Será que vocês podem discutir isso quando estiverem sozinhos. – disse Gabrielle.

- Ela tem razão. - Disse Luna. – Vamos começar logo que temos muito que discutir. Achei várias teorias interessantes sobre o Da Vinci.

Eles descobriram que o pintor criou, pelo menos teoricamente, algo semelhante ao paraquedas, ao helicóptero e uma maquina de voo com asas como um ultraleve. Estes seriam fáceis de explicar e correlacionar com as coisas atuais. Até haveria como montar realmente algumas deles.

Mione tinha descoberto como ele estudava anatomia, ou pelo menos como as pessoas suspeitam disso.

Lílian havia pesquisado sobre tintas e descoberto os elementos usados para algumas cores, enquanto Tiago pesquisou o risco para a saúde, já que algumas continham chumbo e outras substâncias que atualmente sabe-se que são prejudiciais. Por esse motivo eles não teriam amostras, mas haveria algo mostrando a evolução delas.

*Eles já estavam a mais de duas horas reunidos ali. Agora estavam pensando em como apresentar o trabalho para poderem direcionar melhor as pesquisas e a montagem do stand.

Foi quando a porta do bar se abriu e foi possível ver um vulto passar pelas mesas e se arremessar em Tiago.

- Ei Suzy. – disse o motoqueiro. – Você chegou cedo.

- Eu preciso sair mais cedo. – disse Sofia da porta. – Esses jantares de negócio são um pouco cansativos.

- Dá próxima vez faz aqui. – disse Tiago. – Vai tirar um pouco o tédio das coisas.

- Um pouco? Vai tirar todo ele. – disse ela. – Agora, comporte-se que vou pensar na ideia.

- Titi, posso jogar o jogo do coelhinho? – perguntou Suzy.

- Já vou ligar pra você. – disse ele com um sorriso. – Mas antes tem que cumprimentar o pessoal.

Ela enfim olhou em volta e a primeira pessoa que viu foi Lílian. Que estava justamente ao lado do irmão. E a abraçou. Mas ao olhar em volta viu muitas pessoas em volta, incluindo algumas meninas que ela não conhecia. O que a fez esconder o rosto contra a ruiva.

- Pequena, não precisa ter medo deles. – disse Tiago virando o rosto dela para ele, sendo que ele tinha se abaixado prevendo essa reação. Sempre era assim que ela tinha que falar com alguma mulher desconhecida, até mesmo em restaurantes. – Eles não vão fazer nenhum mau para você. Ou eles se verão comigo.

- Ele está com a cara de mau, de novo. – disse Suzy para Lílian.

Era assim que a menina chamava a cara de bravo dele, que ele usou uma vez quando ele e Lílian a levaram para um shopping e um menino a empurrou para entrar na fila de uma loja de doces. O menino aboliu doces de sua vida, pelo menos por algumas semanas.

- Sim, e melhor então ninguém enfrentar ele. Né? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Bom, O Harry e a Gina, você já conhece. – disse o moreno. – Rony é irmão dela.

- A Mione namora o Rony. – disse Lílian.

- Neville, Hannah e Luna. – disse Tiago, apontando para os três.

- E essa é minha irmã Gabrielle.

- Ela se parece mais com a outra. – disse a menina mais tranquila, se eram amigos do seu irmão e da Lily, eram boa gente.

- Acho que encerramos por hoje. – disse Mione. – Pode ficar com sua irmã, que ajeitamos tudo aqui.

- Já temos tudo certo mesmo. – disse Rony aliviado.

Tiago então levou Suzy para o escritório, enquanto o restante pegava os papeis espalhados pelo bar. Não demorou muito e Lílian se juntou a eles, dizendo que todos já foram.

*- Para onde vocês vão? – perguntou Gui fingindo indiferença.

- Para a floresta, enquanto seu lobo não vem. – disse Gina revirando os olhos. – Se bem que o Lobo vai estar lá. Vou jantar com o padrinho do Harry e os amigos dele.

- Pare de implicar com a sua irmã, Gui. – disse Molly. – Me lembro bem que você custou para trazer a Fleur aqui. E o menino mal encontrou com a família dele e já está apresentando a Gina para eles. Ele é um bom garoto.

- Mas posso saber como vocês vão? – disse o ruivo. – Esse vestido não vai ficar bom numa moto.

- Você tá pior que o papai. – disse a ruiva. – A Tonks vem nos buscar.

- Quem é Tonks? – perguntou Arthur, que até então estava quieto no canto dele, mas a menção que o filho estava mais ciumento que ele o fez agir.

- É a noiva do Remo Lupin, que foi amigo do pai do Harry. Eles são os responsáveis pelo caso da Lílian.

- Quem vai estar lá? – perguntou novamente o ruivo pai.

- Eu e o Harry, claro. Sirius Black, que é o padrinho dele, e sua mulher Marlene, Remo e a Tonks.

- Sirius Black? – perguntou Gui. – O presidente da P&B?

- Esse mesmo. – disse a ruiva. – Pelo que eu entendi, Harry é o herdeiro de mais da metade da empresa, mas só vai poder assumir quando fizer 18 anos.

- Ninguém vai poder falar que ele está atrás de um golpe do baú. – disse Gui.

- Só falei para ele que o papai era dono de várias empresas depois que começamos a namorar. – disse a ruiva dando de ombros. – Ele aprendeu a não ligar para o que falam.

Logo Harry chegou.

Era a segunda vez que Gina o via sem as roupas de motoqueiro. Ele estava com uma roupa social.

- Está lindo. – disse ela.

- Você também está linda. – disse ele.

- Os filhos de vocês serão tão lindos. – disse Molly.

- Mãe. – reclamou Gina com o clima perdido.

- Eu só estou confirmando o obvio. – disse a matriarca.

A resposta de Gina se perdeu quando mais alguém chegou. Era Tonks, que conseguiu derrubar o porta guarda-chuvas que havia perto da porta.

- Não sei como você consegue ser policial.

- O Remo diz que eu confundo os bandidos. – disse ela.

- Deve ser um problema trabalhar disfarçada ou de tocaia. – comentou Gina.

- Não que eu tenha isso, normalmente trabalho em casos com menores. Mas o Vampiro disse que eles podem me usar para desviar o foco dos verdadeiros agentes infiltrados, enquanto eles tiverem me vigiando, eles agem. Mas acho melhor irmos. Todos já devem estar nos esperando.


	19. Jantar em Família

Capítulo 19 – Jantar em Família.

Gina estava apreensiva, não pelo jantar em si, mas por seguir em um carro dirigido por alguém tão desastrosa como Tonks. Mas isso logo passou quando percebeu que ela podia dirigir bem. E o fato do carro estar em boas condições foi um fator determinante.

Harry não se preocupou com nada disso. Bem ele cresceu com o Tio Valter dirigindo, e a agressividade do homem era bem mais perigosa que alguma trapalhada da policial. E ele nem teve tempo de pensar sobre isso, Tonks o inundou de perguntas, mas teve tempo de pensar.

"Deve ser assim que ela interroga alguém. Deve ter mais efeito que perguntas feitas com raiva, como as dos filmes". – pensou Harry.

Logo eles estavam entrando em uma casa bem grande. Ao contrario do que o moreno pensava não era uma mansão de cinema, era grande, mas não a esse ponto.

Harry esperava tudo, menos ser agarrado logo que passou pela porta. Ele podia ver Lene feliz do outro lado da sala, Sirius rindo, Remo balançando a cabeça e Gina entre a diversão e o ciúmes.

- Você cresceu. – disse a mulher que pulou nele, pelo menos agora ele percebeu o motivo dos ciúmes de Gina. – Claro que eu não esperava que você continuasse do tamanho de um bebê.

Algo nela era familiar, mas Harry não conseguia conectar os fatos.

- Você não está me reconhecendo, né? – perguntou a mulher. – Claro que não, eu também cresci. Eu sou Natascha Black, filha daqueles dois ali. Me surpreende eles não terem falado de mim para você.

- Eu não me lembro de quando eu morava com meus pais. – disse Harry como se desculpasse.

- Não importa. Eu tinha cinco anos na época também. Só fiquei chateada de não poder mais brincar com meu priminho. Remo nunca quis me dar um. – disse ela, com um biquinho.

- Eu sou Gina Weasley. – disse a ruiva quando a morena o cumprimentou.

- E depois o papai fica falando que os Potter tem gosto duvidoso. – disse ela feliz. – Bem vinda a família.

- Eu não digo isso, ainda mais que a Lily e capaz de voltar do túmulo e me bater. – disse Sirius. – Eu digo que eles têm gosto pelo sofrimento. O Pontas pai ficou se humilhando pela ruiva dele por anos.

Todos olharam para Gina, menos Harry.

- Não faz meu estilo. – disse ela. – Prefiro agarrar o que é meu antes que alguma aventureira o faça.

- Não vai me dizer que foi ela quem te agarrou? – perguntou Sirius. – Já basta o Remo.

- Tem alguma coisa contra mulher de atitude, priminho? – perguntou Tonks demonstrando que apesar de ser um pouco desastrada tinha autoridade.

- Nenhuma, mas ele é filho do Pontas. – disse o moreno tentando se justificar.

- Vamos dizer que foi um empate. – disse Gina.

- Gostamos um do outro de cara. Começamos a conversar e rolou. – disse Harry. – Os dois juntos.

- São poucos casais que são assim. – disse Lene. – Mas o Sirius gosta de um pouco de drama nos relacionamentos.

- Devia perguntar para o Tiago sobre seu relacionamento com a Lílian. – disse Harry. – De preferência longe das mesas de sinuca.

- Mais um casal perfeito. – disse Lene.

- Sempre achei que era ele mesmo quem quebrava os tacos para ter uma desculpa para terminar o serviço em quem merecia. – disse Tonks. – Ainda bem que ninguém acredita que aquele menino adorável pode reduzir valentões a nada em poucos segundos.

- Nem mesmo os valentões. – disse Sirius. – Por isso ele consegue. Já vi três ou quatro chefes de gangues atrás dele por essa habilidade. Mas acho que o argumento de ser neutro ser melhor para todos os convence.

- Isso ou o fato dele conhecer policiais, juizes, promotores, e outras pessoas que iam adorar acabar com eles caso algo acontecesse com ele? – perguntou Natascha.

- Não sei o que você aprende do outro lado do país para pensar assim. – disse Sirius.

- Só um pouco de historia, nunca pegue alguém com amizades influentes, eles podem te ferrar mais que os bobos sem amigos. Eu estudo Direito em Harvard. – disse ela para os dois novos amigos.

Pouco depois eles foram para a mesa. Durante o jantar, Sirius tentava envergonhar Harry perante Gina, mas como suas historias eram apenas de um bebê, acabava que a ruiva o achava fofo.

Até que o Sirius pegou uma foto onde Harry jogava água para todo lado dentro de uma banheirinha.

- Como você era fofo quando pequeno. – disse a ruiva.

- Era, por que não é mais? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não, agora é gostoso. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Você ainda não aprendeu que não deve mexer com ruivas? – perguntou Remo.

- Não. Ele perdeu a prática. – disse Lene.

- A namorado do Vampiro é ruiva também. – disse Tonks.

- E minha prima. – disse Harry, que explicou a historia para eles.

* * *

- A P&B foi fundada pelo meu pai, meu tio e o Sr Potter. – disse Sirius. – o Sr Potter por ter mais dinheiro investido e mais experiência, ficou com metade das ações da empresa mais uma. Meu pai e meu tio dividiram o resto igualmente. Claro que no acordo eles previram que as ações deviam ser passadas para seus filhos e sempre permanecer na família. Sendo que elas não entram em partilha de bens, nem podem ser vendidas sem o acordo da maioria dos outros acionistas.

- Isso quer dizer que eu sou o dono de metade de tudo? – perguntou Harry assustado, ele sabia que tinha uma parte da empresa, mas não tudo.

- Sim, e não. – disse Remo. – Você só vai ter direito a sua parte no seu aniversário de 18 anos. Até lá Sirius e o responsável pelas suas ações. Mesmo que Malfoy e Dursley tivessem tentado assumir o controle delas.

- Malfoy antes de saber do testamento do seu pai, tentou argumentar que como Advogado da empresa ele devia ser o responsável pelas ações. – disse Lene.

- Ainda não consigo ver como alguém pode confiar naquele cara. – disse Natascha. – Quando eu era pequena meus pesadelos eram com monstros que tinham a cara dele.

- Sabia que não devia ter te levado para as festas da família do seu pai. – disse Lene.

- Como assim? – perguntou Gina.

- Infelizmente, minha prima é casada com o Malfoy. – disse Sirius.

- Meus pêsames. – disseram Harry e Gina juntos.

- Pelo menos meu tio protegeu a empresa, e Malfoy só descobriu que não possuía nada depois do casamento. – disse Sirius.

- Eu lembro quando vocês me chamaram para tirar o Malfoy da reunião dos sócios. – disse Remo. – Malfoy ainda jura vingança por ter saído do prédio algemado.

- Ele nunca tentou uma procuração ou tentar a presidência? – perguntou Harry.

- Ele tem uma procuração, mas ela só e válida quando Narcisa, minha prima tem um motivo muito forte para faltar. E com ela presente ele não pode abrir a boca. – disse Sirius. – O Presidente é aquele que controla a maioria das ações. Conforme seu avô quis. Sendo ele o primeiro presidente, depois seu pai. E agora eu, por controlar a suas ações, como seu tutor.

- Então quando eu fizer 18 anos, eu serei o Presidente?

- Sim. – disse Natascha. – Esse é o contrato da empresa.

- Ela está se formando em direito empresarial para assumir o lugar do Malfoy. – disse Tonks para Gina.

- Mas claro que existe uma clausula, que permite a nomeação de outro presidente, quando aquele de direito não puder, pode nomear alguém. – disse Sirius. – Então caso você não queira ou não se sinta preparado para a função, pode nomear alguém.

- Por que Malfoy está tão interessado em manter o Harry longe? – perguntou Gina que sabia da historia do sequestro orquestrado pelo loiro pai.

- Se ele não assumir a suas ações na reunião mais próxima do seu aniversário, que deve acontecer em Março, ele perde seu direito e elas vão a venda. – disse Sirius.

- Esses Black são cheios de tradições e frescura. – disse Lene.

- Por isso que eu fugi de casa. – disse Sirius. – Mesmo assim meu pai viu meu ponto e não me deserdou.

* * *

Os alunos passavam por Tiago e ficavam se perguntando por que ele estava segurando aquela caixa com um sorriso que dizia que ele ia aprontar algo. Seu sorriso aumentou mais quando viu Harry, Rony e Neville vinham na direção que ele estava.

- Os marotos tem uma tradição. – disse ele.

- Mais uma. – disse Rony. – Achei que era conhecer os segredos do castelo e usar esses anéis.

- Bom, essas são as que as pessoas normalmente conhecem. – disse Tiago de modo misterioso. – Não se preocupem, não há rituais malucos. Mas nosso amigo Plantaboy está atrapalhando.

- Co...como? – perguntou Neville, ele tinha certo medo quando via Tiago com aquele sorriso.

- Nós três temos algo que ele não tem, ainda. – disse ele.

Os três pensaram no que poderia ser, até que Harry percebeu um fio vermelho na gola do amigo.

- Uma namorada. – disse o moreno.

- Não sei do que vocês estão falando. – disse Neville, mas o fato de não olhar para nenhum deles, ao contrário procurar por algo atrás deles.

- Podemos resolver isso. – disse Tiago. – Segurem ele.

Harry pescou rápido o que estava acontecendo, e o segurou. Rony, que já tinha sofrido com um plano do motoqueiro, também o fez, e bem feliz por ele não ser a vitima da vez.

Tiago sacou o celular e discou um número.

- Oi, Hannah. – disse ele. – Eu estou bem, mas o PlantaBoy está com um problema. Nada grave, mas ele está precisando de você. Estamos na frente do auditório. Venha rápido.

- O que você está aprontando? – perguntou Neville.

Tiago mostrou a caixa que estava em suas mãos.

- Aqui dentro tem quatro conjuntos de anéis. – disse ele. – Anéis de compromisso. Mas para que eles possam ser nossos definitivamente, ao contrário destes em nossos dedos, que serão escondidos para os próximos marotos, todos nós teremos que estar compromissados. A geração do pai do Pontas foi a que mais perto chegou disso, só Aluado não tinha namorada.

- Hannah vem ai. – disse Rony.

A multidão parecia querer ver o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha medo deles, então abriram para as meninas passarem.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a menina.

- Sequestramos o Neville. – disse Rony.

- E estamos pedindo um resgate. – disse Harry.

- O que? – perguntou a menina com apreensão.

- Um beijo. – disse Tiago.

Uma onda de raiva passou por aquele corredor.

- Não em nós. – disse o motoqueiro. – Nele.

Ele apontava para o refém.

- Um só? – perguntou Gina.

- Hum. Acho que posso pagar. – disse Hannah se aproximando de Neville e passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. – Podem solta-lo. Ele está preso.

Neville só registrou o fato, quando seus braços contornaram a cintura dela, meio minuto do beijo começado.

Quando o sinal tocou, eles se afastaram. E Neville ficou intrigado como uma caixinha com dois anéis parou no seu bolso.

Não foi surpresa para ninguém o namoro. Mas ainda queriam saber como todos os Marotos tinham um anel no bolso e deram para suas donas. Pois era isso que estava escrito no interior dos anéis que elas tinham orgulhosamente em seus dedos.

_Donas dos Marotos._


	20. Futuro e passado

Capitulo 20 – Futuro e passado.

Harry e Gina estavam namorando num dos jardins internos do castelo, em um horário que eles não tinham aula.

- E estranho ter as festas chegando e não ver a neve. – disse o moreno.

- Estranho, por quê?

- Toda cidade que moramos, nevava. Acho que me acostumei com o frio chegando. Mas aqui só está menos quente.

- Vai ser um Natal diferente, então. – disse a ruiva.

- Vai ser um Natal. – disse ele. – Acredito que vai ser meu segundo Natal. Meu tio não me deixava participar das festas da família dele. Por sorte minha tia pegava um pouco de comida pra mim. Fora isso passava quase todo o tempo trancado no meu quarto.

- Me diga que pelo menos você ganhava algum presente.

- Sim, ganhava. Tia Petúnia fazia questão de sempre me dar pelo menos um. Claro que não era tão bom quanto qualquer um que Duda recebesse, Tio Valter garantia isso, mas sabia que era dado com amor.

- Não sei como você não fugiu daquela casa. – disse a ruiva o abraçando como se pudesse tirar as más lembranças dele.

- E ir pra onde? Para as ruas? Não tinha amigos a quem recorrer. A primeira pessoa que estendeu a mão para mim foi uma professora, mesmo assim logo me mudaram de escola depois que o advogado que ela me arrumou deu uma dura no meu tio. Ela ainda me ajuda, com algumas coisas, mas não posso dizer que ela é uma amiga. Depois veio você.

- OH. – disse ela, um pouco enciumada.

- Eu realmente pensei em fugir. Tenho guardado algum dinheiro para sumir depois que fizesse dezoito anos. O suficiente para começar uma faculdade longe do meu passado.

- E agora? – perguntou a ruiva apreensiva.

- Não sei ainda. – disse ele pensativo. – Tem toda essa historia de ser rico, dono de empresa, com pessoas que gostam de mim. Agora tenho a quem questionar, expor minhas dúvidas. E o mais importante, tenho você. Não sei se vou conseguir ficar longe de você por muito tempo. Podemos ir pra mesma faculdade ou próximas.

- Isso seria perfeito. – disse ela. – Mas como você conseguiu dinheiro para começar uma faculdade?

- Trabalhos pequenos, como entregar jornal, garçom, esses que jovens fazem para ter algum dinheiro, eram o suficiente para me manter, digo, comer, me vestir decentemente, me deslocar. Mas depois que eu virei fotógrafo do meu colégio, passei a vender algumas fotografias. Até mesmo fiz uma exposição em Los Angeles, dois anos atrás, uma pena que não pude comparecer.

- Era para você ser famoso, então? – disse ela.

- Eu sou, mas como meu pseudônimo. PTH.

- Eu fui à sua exposição. – disse ela. – Mamãe adora arte. Eu quase fiz com que ela comprasse uma foto pra mim. Mas infelizmente alguém já tinha feito isso. Era um casal como nos dois vendo um pôr-do-sol.

- Eu me lembro dessa foto. Eu ainda guardo uma cópia em tamanho menor. Me faz lembrar meus pais. – disse ele. – Te mostro um dia. Mas me parece que ela foi vendida para alguém aqui de San Diego. Foi a que me rendeu mais dinheiro. O Cara cobriu a oferta do dono da exposição que queria também.

- Você está bem assediado. – disse ela dando um beijo nele. – Espero que isso continue apenas para as fotos. O fotógrafo já tem dona.

Eles continuaram a conversar sobre o futuro por um tempo.

Mas como nem tudo é perfeito. Malfoy apareceu para tentar estragar tudo.

- Esse namoro está rendendo mais que os outros, Weasley. – disse o loiro. – Ou será que ele ainda não descobriu como você é ruim de cama.

- Sai daqui, Malfoy. – disse a ruiva. – Vai encher a paciência de outro.

- A verdade dói. – disse o loiro rindo. – Você não deve ter contado para ele que fui o primeiro. Pelo menos isso. Metade do colégio já passou por ela, e todos têm a mesma opinião. Uma boneca inflável é melhor.

- Malfoy. – chamou Harry.

- Que foi Potter. – disse ele. – Quer agradecer?

- Não. Só te informar que você está sozinho agora. – disse Harry se levantando do banco que estava sentando e tirando a jaqueta.

- E o que tem isso? – disse Malfoy como um superior.

- Se quer manter os dentes na boca, corre. – disse o moreno.

Malfoy percebeu o perigo e saiu em disparada para longe dos dois. Batendo em tudo no caminho.

- Você não acreditou no que ele disse? – perguntou Gina, chorosa. Ela já tinha perdido um namorado assim, mas não sentia o mesmo que sentia por Harry.

- Claro que não. – disse ele. – E mesmo se algo que saiu da boca dele fosse verdade, eu te disse que não me importo com o que aconteceu antes de começarmos a namorar.

Ela soltou um suspiro aliviado.

- Eu nunca tive nada com Malfoy. – disse ela. – Ele já me convidou para sair algumas vezes, mas faz isso com todas as meninas. Claro que são poucas as que aceitam só as mais atiradas. E bem... você não vai ficar chateado se eu disser que sou virgem?

- Não, por que ficaria? Se for para acontecer, descobriremos as coisas juntos. – disse ele.

- Oh, Harry. – disse ela, dando um beijo. – Acho que devemos nos vingar do Malfoy.

- Não, melhor deixar isso para lá. Algo me diz que ele vai ter o que merece rapinho.

Harry estava certo. Alguém abriu uma porta de armário, enquanto ele corria desembestado pelos corredores o acertando. Ganhando um belo hematoma na cara, que não seria fácil esconder com ósculos escuros. Todos que viram a cena puderam jurar que uma sombra sumiu pela parede logo após.

* * *

Pouco depois, Rony e Mione apareceram.

- E ai, maninha. Já falou para o Harry da festa? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Festa? – disse Harry.

- Papai faz na empresa dele, uma festa para comemorar os feriados do fim do ano. – disse a ruiva. – Queria te convidar para ser meu par. Não é umas daquelas festas chatas como tem umas por ai.

- Aceito, sim. – disse ele. – Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo assim.

- Tiago disse que a carona é por conta dele. – disse Mione. – Se quiser pode se arrumar lá em casa.

- Melhor mesmo. – disse Harry. – Não quero ter que ficar ouvindo Tia Guida reclamando que não foi convidada para uma festa destas, sendo que até eu fui.

* * *

Harry preferiu se aprontar para a festa na casa da amiga. Valter o deixou em paz depois que ele descobriu sua 'família', mas Duda e Guida só pioraram o tratamento. Mas ele percebeu que quanto mais ignorava, mais os dois perdiam o controle.

Duda já tinha perdido seu celular e o tocador de mp3 quando arremessou os dois contar o primo. E Tia Guida teve que aumentar a dose dos medicamentos depois de crises.

Ele conheceu os pais de Mione, que eram dentistas renomados, com clientes que incluíam alguns artistas de Hollywood.

Contrariando a crença popular, a morena não demorou a se aprontar. Usava um vestido tomara que caia roxo. E seu cabelo estava em um coque no alto da cabeça.

- Com certeza Rony não conseguirá tirar os olhos de você, nem mesmo se a seleção americana de basquete aparecer por lá. – disse Harry.

- Deixa disso. – disse Mione.

- Ele está certo. – disse o pai dela. – Desde que os olhos sejam as únicas coisas dele em você.

- Pai. – reclamou ela.

- Eu sei que você não é aquela menininha que eu levava no ombro para tomar sorvete. – disse ele. – Mas ainda sou seu pai.

- Eu sei pai. Eu te amo também.

Harry viu a cena tentando imaginar como seria a cena se seus pais estivessem vivos.

- Acho que a carona de vocês chegou. – disse a mãe da menina.

Sem dúvidas era Tiago. O rapaz estava parado ao lado de uma limusine, trajando um terno escuro que aparentava ser couro, apesar de ser tecido. Com seus óculos escuros, cabelo com gel, em um rabo frouxo. Parecia não ser o motoqueiro que todos conheciam, mas ao se aproximar via que a gravata dele estava escrita uma letra de um rock famoso, as abotoadeiras eram espinhos e claro um anel de caveira próximo aos anéis que ele já envergava.

Dentro do carro, estava Lílian, em um vestido dourado, falando alguma coisa para ele.

- Eu não esperava por isso. – disse Mione.

- Temos que chegar à festa em grande estilo. – disse a ruiva. – Já que eles são os sogros dos dois.

- Onde está Fleur? – perguntou Harry depois que eles estavam a caminho da festa.

- Ela foi com o Gui. – disse Lílian. – Ele tinha que chegar acompanhado. E antes que perguntem Gina e Rony serão um casal até vocês chegarem da mesma forma. Gabrielle está com meus pais.

A festa seria em um salão de um hotel no centro da cidade. A limusine parou em frente à entrada do salão, que era diferente da normalmente usada pelos hospedes do hotel.

Harry e Mione desceram na frente, enquanto Tiago dava instruções para o motorista. O moreno notou que o cara que recepcionaria eles era um que já tinha trabalhado em uma festa com ele. Pela cara do sujeito, ele foi reconhecido.

- Funcionários pela porta lateral. – disse o cara.

- Nós somos convidados. – disse Harry.

- Você é um fotógrafo, que eu sei. – disse o recepcionista. – Já trabalhamos juntos.

- Isso é verdade, mas hoje não estou a serviço. – disse Harry.

- Somos convidados. – disse Mione.

- São penetras. – disse ele. – Saiam ou vou chamar a segurança.

- Chame. – disse Lílian.

- Srta Delacour. Não tinha te visto ai. – disse ele.

- Estava ocupado demais importunando convidados novamente. – disse a ruiva.

- Ele é um fotógrafo. – disse o cara.

- E eu sou dono de bar. – disse Tiago, que estava de braços dados com a ruiva. – Isso não impede de nossos nomes estarem na lista.

- Eu olhei a lista, e não há nenhum Harry Potter na lista. – disse o cara.

- Não nesta. Procure na C.E. – disse Lílian.

- Convidados Especiais? – perguntou o cara incrédulo.

- Sim. – disse a ruiva.

O cara olhou para a lista e realmente Harry Potter estava ali, assim como o nome de Lílian, Hermione e Tiago.

- Mil desculpas. – disse o cara.

- Meu pai ficará sabendo disso. – disse a ruiva fazendo o cara tremer.

- Eu preferiria que você tivesse deixado que ele chamasse a segurança. – disse Tiago.

- Claro eles são seus amigos. – disse a ruiva. – Meu pai é o dono da empresa que presta serviços para festas. E esse é um dos encrenqueiros.

- Ainda acho que seria melhor os seguranças. – disse Tiago.

Eles acabaram se separando, Harry e Mione iam atrás dos anfitriões, mais precisamente de seus respectivos namorados, enquanto Tiago e Lilian procuravam suas famílias.

Não foi difícil encontrar os Weasley. Estavam na mesa de honra, cercado de gente. O complicado foi chegar até eles. Até que Mione teve uma ideia.

- Aqueles não são Angelina Jolie e o Brad Pitt entrando? – disse ela num tom curioso.

Metade do pessoal se deslocou para poder ver o casal famoso. Os dois aproveitaram e seguiram em frente.

- Você anda passando muito tempo com o Tiago. – disse Harry para a morena.

- Na verdade foi a Gina quem me ensinou essa. – disse Mione. – Tiago simplesmente se faria notar e todos sairiam da frente.

- Verdade. – disse ele chegando perto da mesa. – Uma bela festa, Sr Weasley.

- Me chame de Arthur. – disse ele. – Às vezes o simples é melhor.

O salão estava decorado com balões prateados e acobreados. As mesas com toalhas brancas, sem enfeites. Muitos poderiam pensar que saiu da mente de um homem sem muita imaginação para decoração, o que não deixa de ser verdade, mas acabava ficando elegante, sem exageros.

- Isso porque ele só se lembrou da decoração anteontem. – disse Molly.

- A comida era mais importante. – disse Arthur. – Mas creio que não éramos nós dois que eles procuravam.

- Pai. – disse Gina, que usava um vestido frente-única branco, e usava um penteado que a fazia parecer uma princesa medieval.

- Vão se divertir meninos. – disse o ruivo mais velho. – E coloquei o Gui de olho em vocês.

- Arthur. – disse Molly.

Gina puxou Harry para longe dos pais, não queria envergonhar mais o menino. Mione e Rony foram para outro lado.

Conversaram um com Luna, que tinha ido com o pai, dono de uma revista, que tinha o patrocínio dos Weasley.

Depois encontraram com Sirius, Lene e Natascha. Harry acabou sendo arrastado pela prima para a pista de dança.

- Eu devolvo ele ainda vivo. – disse ela. – Tenho que recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Espero que ele dance melhor que o Pontas. – disse Sirius.

- Ele dança bem. – disse Gina. – Tomara que não tenha que afastar meninas dele depois disso.

- Era por isso que o Pontas dançava mal. – disse Lene. – Ele preferia se guardar para a Lily.

- Era por isso que ele não ligava quando zoavamos com a cara dele. – disse Sirius. – E eu achando que era por que ele queria que eu calasse a boca.

- Ele queria que você calasse a boca, Almofadinhas. – disse Remo, que se aproximava com Tonks. – Te ignorar era mais fácil e menos doloroso que te dar um soco.

Gina deixou os dois marotos discutindo e observou a pista de dança. Confiava em Harry, e sabia que aquele era o jeito de Natascha. Eles bailavam como se fizessem isso sempre, sorte que eram poucas as pessoas que estavam prestando atenção aos dois, ou por preferirem conversar no começo da festa, ou por olharem para Tiago, que ensinava Suzy a dançar.

A menina ria, e pouco se importava com as pessoas a sua volta. Provavelmente por estar perto do motoqueiro e da namorada dele.

Gina aproveitou o momento e trocou de lugar com Natascha. Era ali naqueles braços que ela queria passar o resto da vida.


	21. Natal

Capítulo 21 – Natal

Harry estava se aprontando. Finalmente participaria de uma ceia de Natal. Claro que ele provavelmente participou de uma com seus pais, mas como era apenas um bebê de colo, não contava.

Ele foi até a pilha de presentes que havia comprado e separou os que entregaria hoje e colocou em sua mochila. Seus últimos trabalhos renderam uma boa grana, sem contar uma fotografia que havia sido vendida na galeria, o que lhe proporcionou uma condição para comprar presentes para todos os seus amigos.

Até mesmo para Gabrielle ele comprou um, claro que era por ser irmã da Lílian e enteada da Julia, que era prima de sua mãe. Como tinha comprado presentes para as duas e para Fleur, por ser cunhada de Gina, achou que devia dar algo para a loira.

Mas para seus amigos ele entregaria no dia seguinte, hoje seriam os de sua família.

Pegou sua mochila, um presente que separou para deixar na árvore, para sua tia e saiu do quarto, não se esquecendo de trancar.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – perguntou Guida assim que ele se virou para as escadas.

- Acho que já tivemos essa conversa antes. – disse ele. – Minha vida não te interessa, _titia_.

- Olha como fala comigo, pivete. – ralhou ela.

- Ou o que? Você vai fazer as malas e ir embora? – perguntou ele. – Tenho certeza que essa visitinha tem algum fator estranho, já se prolongou de mais. Você mesma reclama de estar longe de seus cachorros, mas já está aqui a mais de três meses.

Guida não disse nada, só olhou com mais fúria para ele.

- Acertei, né? – disse ele. – Bom, isso não me importa. Não tenho nada com a sua vida. Você pode continuar a usufruir de minha hospitalidade.

Sim, esse era o melhor Natal da vida de Harry.

Ele deixou oi presente na árvore, que a tia teve o cuidado de arrumar, e Tia Guida de criticar. E saiu.

Pegou sua moto na garagem da Sra Figg, que estava na ceia da Giselle Meadowes, e partiu para a casa do Sirius.

Marlene fizera questão que ele passasse a noite de Natal com eles. Por sorte, Remo e Tonks não estariam de plantão, e poderiam comparecer. Gina tentou argumentar, mas acabou levando o dia seguinte todo para ela.

O trânsito estava bom. Muitas pessoas haviam deixado a cidade, e os que permaneceram estavam se preparando para as festas, ou correndo para comprar algo de última hora. Por isso Harry evitou o centro da cidade.

Logo ele estava entrando na casa do padrinho. Foi recebido por um abraço voador, que ele reconheceu com sendo de Natascha.

- Eu estou feliz em estar aqui também. – disse ele para a menina.

- Deixa de ser chato. – disse ela. – Eu estou tirando o atraso. Eu pedia um irmãozinho todo Natal, mas nunca me deram.

- Você já era mais do que a gente podia cuidar. – disse Lene.

- Assim eles vão pensar que eu era uma peste, quando pequena. – disse Natascha.

- Pior que o Duda não tem jeito. Ele conseguiu afogar um peixe. – disse Harry colocando os presentes sob a árvore.

- Presentes! – exclamou Sirius entrando na sala. – São pra mim?

- PAI! – reclamou Natascha. – É por isso que eu não trago os meus amigos aqui. Não sei o que é pior, ter seu pai envergonhando as minhas amigas, ou elas se apaixonando por ele.

- Eu não tenho culpa se eu sou perfeito. – disse ele.

- Almofadinhas, Hoje é Natal. Será que dava para você deixar esse discurso para outro dia. – disse Remo que carregava uma bandeja com alguns salgadinhos.

- Se quiser uma bebida vai ter que pegar. – disse Tonks com dois copos na mão, vindo da cozinha, um para ela e outro para o maroto.

Harry finalmente estava em uma festa onde todos gostavam dele.

Teve todo o ritual das festas. Cantoria, histórias antigas. Sirius tentando envergonhar Harry, só por ele ser o novato, ou para se vingar seu pai, mas sua munição era pouca.

Lene acabou contando algumas histórias do marido, com ajuda de Remo.

- E assim, né? Vou contar os foras que Pontas levou da ruivinha dele. – disse Sirius.

- Isso não vai adiantar. – disse Harry. – No fim os dois ficaram juntos.

- Tinha que puxar a Lily nessa. – reclamou ele.

* * *

Quando Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, lá estava seu presente embaixo da janela, onde sua tia sempre o colocava, juntamente com uma meia cheia de doces.

Era assim na sua infância. E sempre será enquanto ele estivesse naquela casa, ou seja, esse seria o último ano.

Prontamente se arrumou, não esperaria nada para encontrar Gina. A noite anterior foi excelente, e encontrar a ruiva seria o desfecho perfeito para fechar o feriado.

Encontrou Duda escornado na escada. Com certeza ele havia saído com seus 'amigos' depois que os pais foram se deitar e acabou enchendo a cara, e não conseguiu nem mesmo subir as escadas.

Ele nem tinha reparado que ainda era cedo e provavelmente sua tia ainda não tinha encontrado o filho ali.

Era melhor sair dali agora, e não ser culpado por aquilo, não sabia como o seu tio faria isso, mas com certeza a culpa seria dele, sem contar que não faria o café da manhã para eles novamente. Principalmente que ele não poderia comer nada.

* * *

- Você chegou cedo. – disse Molly quando abriu a porta para ele.

- Devemos passar as festas com quem nos quer bem. – disse o moreno. – E naquela casa, eles me querem bem, bem longe.

- Oh, Harry. – disse ela.

- Tudo bem, isso já não me afeta mais. Ainda mais que encontrei uma família melhor pra mim. E também iria embora no meio do ano, então não ligo mais.

Molly o abraçou.

- Bom, acho que não deva ter tomado café.

- Não, se ficasse para comer, não conseguiria sair a tempo. Posso ajudar?

- Não vejo porque não.

Molly estava adorando ter uma companhia para cozinhar, e o melhor, o rapaz sabia o que fazia.

Arthur não pareceu surpreso quando encontrou a dupla na cozinha, Gui achou estranho, mas não ligou. Rony não percebeu, já que mal abriu os olhos.

Mas a melhor reação foi a de Gina, que parou na porta da cozinha e saiu correndo para cima.

- Ela está feliz em te ver. – disse Molly. – Ou pelo menos vai estar quando trocar de roupa. Ela gosta de comer antes de trocar de roupa, e acho que o pijama é um pouco curto para encontrar o namorado na frente dos pais.

- Harry. Você está aqui? – perguntou Rony finalmente percebendo a presença do amigo.

- Acredito que sim. – disse o moreno.

Alguns minutos depois, Gina volta para a cozinha.

- Feliz Natal, família. – disse ela abraçando os pais e dando um selinho em Harry.

-Feliz Natal, responderam todos.

- Me desculpe, Harry, por fugir de você agora a pouco. – disse ela. - Eu não te esperava aqui tão cedo.

- Não tem problema. – disse ele. – Sua mãe já explicou tudo.

- Quando você me disse que cozinhava, não disse que era bem assim. – disse a ruiva se servindo das panquecas.

- Tive que aprender a me virar. – disse ele.

Após o café eles foram abrir os presentes. Claro que Harry trazia consigo os presentes destinados aos amigos.

Para Gina, ele deu um conjunto de colar e brincos de ouro.

* * *

No almoço eles tiveram visitas. Mione apareceu primeiro. Depois chegaram Fleur, Tiago, Lilian e Suzy, que vieram no carro do maroto.

- Gaby pede desculpas por não vir, ela foi encontrar com uma prima nossa. – disse Fleur. – E disse que não queria ficar de vela, justo hoje.

- Uma pena. – disse Molly que adorava a casa cheia. – Que boneca mais bonita essa, Suzy?

- Foi o Papai Noel que trouxe pra mim. – disse a menina. – Eu fui uma boa menina.

Tiago abriu um sorriso, era um presente dele, e também pela menina não ter mais problemas em conversar com pessoas que ela não conhece direito, ainda mais mulher.

- A enteada da mãe biológica dizia que ela nunca ia ganhar nenhum presente de Natal, por que ela era uma garota má. E alguns meninos do orfanato repetiam isso, mas ela sempre recebia presentes do Papai Noel. – explicou Tiago.


	22. Festas

Capítulo 22 – Festas

A festa de ano novo foi no Bar Avalon, que pela quantidade de gente poderia se supor que o Bar estava aberto. Mas Tiago fez questão de fechar naquele dia. E fazer a festa para sua família e amigos ali.

Ele havia decidido não fazer decoração especial, manteria a que tinha colocado para o funcionamento normal do estabelecimento. Claro que ele cometeu o erro de falar isso para Lilian. Passou dois dias escutando que devia fazer algo diferente. Foi quando ele a liberou para cuidar disso, ele teve uma trégua.

Até que começou a receber telefonemas que deveriam ser ameaçadores. Aparentemente Lílian convocou todas as mulheres para ajudar. Uma pena que ele era acostumado com isso, trabalhando em um bar de motoqueiros.

Todos se maravilharam com o que elas fizeram. Nem parecia o mesmo bar. Claro que as mesas de sinuca e alguns aparelhos ainda eram vistos. Mas tudo parecia estar fora do lugar, era o toque feminino que faltava no ambiente para a noite.

- Sabia que dar esse lugar para você era uma boa ideia. – disse Cláudio.

- Como se não fosse a mamãe que te deu essa ideia. – disse Tiago.

- E porque você acha que eu me casei com ela.

- Espero que seja porque me ama. – disse Sofia.

- E teria outro motivo? – disse ele.

- Espero que não. – disse ela arrancando risadas de todos.

- Agora descobri de quem você puxou esse lado mafioso. – disse Rony.

- Espera para ver como ela faz essas coisas com uma faca na mão. – disse Tiago.

A festa continuou bem animada.

Na hora da virada, eles foram para a porta do bar, de onde podiam ver a queima de fogos realizada pelo SeaWorld. O aquário havia programado o show para que acontecesse próximo a sua entrada, para que mais pessoas pudessem ver, e também para não incomodar muito os animais.

Suzy viu tudo com os olhos arregalados. Era seu primeiro réveillon, ela estava muito ansiosa. Mas mesmo assim, ela acabou dormindo no colo de Tiago, onde ela estava para ter uma visão melhor.

- Vou levar ela pro escritório. – disse ele, no fim do espetáculo.

- Vou com você. – disse Lílian.

- Acha uma boa ideia? – perguntou Molly, preocupada com a menina.

- Escritório é modo de dizer. – disse Gina. – Aquilo lá parece mais um apart.

- E também tem um isolamento acústico, então a festa aqui em baixo não vai atrapalhar o sono dela. – disse Harry. – Ela conhece o lugar e estará melhor lá.

* * *

Eles ainda tinham duas semanas de férias. Harry queria levar Gina para o SeaWorld, mas a ruiva insistiu para ir para o Zoológico.

Então, lá estavam eles.

Mais uma vantagem do clima da Califórnia era que a temperatura não estava muito baixa e os animais estavam ativos.

- Sabe essa é a segunda vez que eu venho a um zoológico. – disse Harry.

- Achei que toda criança gostasse de visitar um. – disse Gina. – tinha até excursões da escola.

- Isso porque não viviam com meu tio. Ele sempre me deixava com alguém quando levavam a Duda. Mesmo com a minha tia pedindo para me levar. Mesmo as excursões de colégio, nunca fui a nenhuma, seja lá qual fosse o lugar. Tio Valter conseguia me boicotar, ou não assinando a autorização, ou me trancando no quarto. Isso quando não estava de detenção por algo que Duda tinha feito e a culpa tinha caído em mim.

- Eu não posso culpa-lo de quer fugir. – disse ela.

- Deixa isso para lá. Ninguém pode estragar a minha vida mais. – disse ele. – tenho você, uma família, amigos. Quem precisa de um tio rabugento, um primo idiota, e uma tia postiça que cheira a cachorro molhado.

Harry quase se arrependeu de ter levado a câmera. Muitas pessoas quando o via acreditavam que ele era contratado pelo local para fotografar as visitas.

Uma senhora até mesmo chamou um segurança para obriga-lo a tirar uma foto de seu neto. Mas acabou sendo repreendida por desordem, já que ele também era um visitante.

O incidente foi benéfico. Harry acabou sendo contratado pelo Zoológico para tirar algumas fotos para publicidade.

- Ainda quer ir para uma faculdade. – disse Gina, depois que o gerente do parque se afastou satisfeito.

- Sempre é bom aprender mais. – disse ele. – Posso aprender técnicas novas, formas de gerenciar a minha carreira, entre outras coisas. E acho que preciso deste tempo para ser normal.

- Espero que não queira dizer que vai participar de festas com mulheres disponíveis para qualquer coisa. – disse ela.

- Claro que não, minha Ruivinha Ciumenta. Eu já encontrei a mulher certa, deixo as erradas para os outros. – disse ele.

* * *

- Onde é o incêndio? – perguntou Rony, quando Harry apareceu de surpresa na casa deles.

- Acho que na delegacia. – respondeu o moreno. – Remo me ligou e pediu para estarmos na casa dele.

- Vou ver como a Gina está. – disse o ruivo. – quando você ligou ela saiu correndo para se arrumar.

-Avisa para ela que não deve ser nada serio, Tonks estava rindo atrás dele.

- Pode deixar.

Alguns minutos se passaram quando Gina desceu. Harry estava conversando com Gui, mas acabou se esquecendo do ruivo quando viu a menina descer as escadas. Ela vestia uma calça jeans justa, uma camiseta simples e um casaquinho de couro, pois sabia que iria andar de moto. Mas o efeito foi arrasador para Harry. Rindo por dentro, ela esperava ver essa reação dele sempre.

- Vamos. – perguntou ela se aproximando dele e o beijando.

- Pra onde mesmo? – perguntou ele.

- Para onde tiver muita gente. – disse Gui.

- Deixa de ser chato. – disse Gina. – Eu não fico brincando com você quando você vê a Fleur.

O ruivo não respondeu. Assim os dois saíram.

Na casa do policial, eles conheceram Andrômeda e Teddy, pais da Tonks. O tirou o resto da preocupação de Harry, que apesar de fazer brincadeiras estava preocupado com a situação.

Aos poucos começaram a chegar alguns motoqueiros, policiais, e a coisa todo parecia uma festa. Gina teve certeza quando Rosmerta, a garçonete de Tiago, apareceu com algumas bebidas.

Tiago e Lílian chegaram antes que Sirius e Marlene.

- Passamos no orfanato. – disse a ruiva. – Por isso demoramos.

Mas foi somente quando Sirius e Lene chegaram com Natascha, que Remo decidiu falar o motivo da reunião urgente.

- Eu quero agradecer a presença de todos. – disse o maroto. – Ficamos felizes que vocês puderam se arranjar e comparecer.

- Para de enrolar, Aluado. – disse Sirius.

- Certo, e que... depois de muito pensar... e ouvir algumas pessoas...

- Ele me pediu em casamento. – disse Tonks ansiosa para dar a notícia.

Foi uma serie de vivas, finalmente e meus pêsames. Mas todos estavam felizes pelo enlace dos dois.


	23. Bomba

Capítulo 23 – BOMBA

Como nem tudo é perfeito, as férias de inverno acabaram mais rápido que eles queriam.

Os primeiros dias foram de fofocas, cada um contando como foi as festas que participou, presentes ganhos.

Uma pessoa no castelo parecia ainda mais azeda. Severo Snape. Alguns alunos temiam mais as aulas dele em janeiro que em todo o resto do ano.

Eram poucos os que se atreviam a aceitar os desafios dele. Em especial os exercícios e provas dadas por ele. Tiago era um deles.

Mas esse ano, seu ódio estava direcionado para uma pessoa. Harry. Bastava o maroto espirrar no corredor que o Morcegão aparecia com uma ameaça de detenção.

Snape tentava seguir Harry, ou Gina, por saber que ela iria se encontrar com ele. Mas como eles e os outros marotos e as meninas conheciam as passagens secretas do castelo, ficava muito difícil para o professor. O que aumentava sua irritação.

Gina já tinha armado um plano de vingança, mas Harry a impediu. Alegando que só piorariam as coisas para ele.

No dia trinta de janeiro o humor do professor estava péssimo. O que levou a uma cena durante o horário de almoço. Gina e Harry estavam namorando tranquilamente num dos jardins da escola. Como faziam quase todos os dias. Até a chegada do professor.

- E contra as regras da escola namoros. – disse ele separando de forma violenta um beijo do casal.

- Durante o horário de aulas sim, ou em locais que induziriam as pessoas a pensar ou fazer outras coisas. – disse Harry sem se importar em segurar a raiva. – Mas como estamos no horário do almoço, e estamos no jardim às vistas de todos, não é. O diretor adora conversar com os namorados que estão por aqui, nunca vi repreendendo ninguém. Ele diz que o amor é uma arma perigosa. Você devia tentar.

- Não ouse falar isso pra mim, Potter. – disse o professor dando as costas. – Não te dou uma detenção, pois com certeza ele vai reclamar de mim. Você é igual ao seu pai, queridinho dos professores.

Snape saiu cuspindo marimbondos.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Gina.

- É o dia de hoje. – disse alguém se aproximando deles. – Somente Alvo conversa com ele nesta data.

Os dois olharam e viram Firenze se aproximar.

- Hoje é o aniversário de uma amiga antiga dele. – disse o professor. – Ele era apaixonado por ela. Eles tiveram uma briga feia, e depois teve uma má notícia neste dia.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Harry.

- Sua mãe. – respondeu o professor, tanto Harry como Gina se assustaram. – Por que a surpresa? Não sabia que eles eram amigos? Me esqueci que você vive com seus tios. Vocês têm que entender que era fácil se apaixonar pela sua mãe. Vários meninos se apaixonavam por ela. Bonita, esperta, inteligente, não abaixava a cabeça para ninguém, diferente das outras meninas. Eu mesmo a convidei para um baile, mas ela preferiu ir sozinha em solidariedade a uma amiga que ia sozinha por ter brigado com o namorado. Mas para Severo as coisas eram diferentes, eram amigos de infância, vivam conversando, alguns achavam que iam namorar, outros que eram primos. Bom, o que aconteceu foi que ele, que é Slytherin, começou a andar com uma galera barra pesada, que mexia com roubos, pichação, essas coisas. Lilian não apreciava isso. E quando estavam no primeiro ano, ele ofendeu a sua mãe quando ela o defendia do seu pai e seus amigos. Bom, como boa ruiva, nunca mais falou com ele. E depois no dia do aniversário dela no terceiro ano, ele tentou retomar a amizade, mas acabou recebendo a noticia do namoro dos seus pais. E como vocês viram, Severo e Tiago eram inimigos jurados. Tiago invejava a proximidade do seu professor e Severo desejava ser como seu pai.

- E por que ele me odeia tanto, então?

- Porque você é o perfeito símbolo do amor dos dois. A cara do seu pai e os olhos de sua mãe. Ele não pode te olhar e não se lembrar do seu pai, e do fato que ele perdeu a chance se ser ele o amor de sua mãe.

- Esse é problema dele. – disse Gina. – Só porque ele é um mal amado, não devia descontar na gente.

- Algumas pessoas tem dificuldade em aceitar as coisas. Ainda mais quando se trata de amor. – disse o professor se afastando.

- E por isso que todos me conhecem então. – disse o moreno. – Meus pais estudaram com a maioria dos professores, e o resto deu aula pra eles.

- Pelo que parece, você não decepcionou eles. – respondeu Gina dando um beijo nele.

* * *

Harry estava repassando para Valter o dinheiro referente às contas e comida. Claro que depois que ele descobriu que a casa é dele, parou de pagar o aluguel.

- Ainda quero descobrir por que você me odeia. – disse ele para o tio.

- Quer saber? Vou te contar. – disse ele com raiva. – Acha mesmo que minha primeira opção foi a sua tia. Não, não era. Era a sua mãe. A menina mais bonita, mais simpática. Todos gostavam dela. Conheci-a por causa da sua tia, já que somos, ou melhor, éramos alguns anos mais velhos. Tentei indiretas, diretas, mas ela nunca me percebia. Até que chegou o seu pai. Eu podia com aquele rapaz com cabelo oleoso, mas seu pai. O herói da escola, o grande jogador de futebol americano, aquele que tinha as notas mais altas. Bastou ele aparecer e eu nunca tive chance. Namorei a sua tia para ver se ficava mais perto e podia atrapalhar os dois, mas nada abalava aquele caso.

- E eu sou o símbolo deste caso. – disse Harry. – Supere isso. Foi há tantos anos, e você ainda fica nessa.

- Como eu posso superar, se seu pai fez questão de se matar e levar a mulher que eu amei com ele, me deixando uma cópia dele.

- Claro, meu pai fez isso de propósito para te irritar. Preferiu morrer em um acidente que não teve a mínima culpa, só pra fazer você me criar. Faça-me o favor.

- Aquelas flores não eram pra mim? – perguntou Petúnia, que escutou toda a conversa. – Era pra Lílian. Esse tempo todo, você gostava da minha irmã.

- Petty não é assim, eu passei a gostar de você. – disse Valter.

- Harry, por favor, suba. – disse ela. – Preciso ter uma conversinha com esse ai.

- Eu não esperava essa bomba. – disse Harry se desculpando.

- Eu sei, Harry. Ninguém esperava isso. – disse ela com um sorriso para ele, mas que sumiu quando olhou para o marido.

Harry subiu, não queria ser envolvido mais na briga. Esperava que sua tia não se machucasse mais.


	24. A Vingança

Capítulo 24 – A vingança

Tudo estava diferente na casa dos Dursley, se bem que chama-la assim não era mais correto. Duda dormia na sala, já que seu pai fora expulso do seu quarto. E ocupou o do filho.

- Por que você não vai para o quarto do Harry? – perguntou o menino quando soube da decisão. – A culpa de tudo isso é dele, não tenho que sofrer por isso.

- Sua mãe não permitiria isso, caso eu tentasse, nem na casa eu ficaria. – disse Valter. – Sem contar que a casa é dele, tem mais direito sobre qualquer coisa que eu ou você.

Valter sabia que aquela situação era temporária, e o pior para ele só pioraria. Petúnia já havia contatado uma advogada, amiga do sobrinho, Dorcas alguma coisa, e Malfoy não se interessou pelo seu caso.

Ele já estava procurando um lugar para ficar com a irmã. A pesar de Guida acreditar que poderia ficar com o sobrinho. Valter sabia que Harry a expulsaria na primeira oportunidade, e Petúnia só a aguentava por ser da família.

- Eu posso não gostar deles. – disse Harry para a tia num jantar que os dois compartilharam, onde ele via a tristeza no olhar dela. – Mas era uma situação que não desejo para ninguém.

- Eu posso ainda gostar dele, mas percebi que tudo isso foi apenas uma vida comum, nada de especial como foi o casamento dos meus pais, e dos seus. – disse ela. – O que aconteceu foi a gota d'água, apesar de ser o corpo do iceberg. Valter pode ter aprendido a gostar de mim, mas sempre amou a sua mãe. Ele me disse isso. O jeito com que ele te trata, e a forma como ele criou Duda mostram isso. Tomei a minha decisão. Vai doer, mas a dor passa.

Petúnia não se preocupava muito com o futuro dela. Ela recebia uma boa pensão do pai, que foi da Aeronáutica, e poderia cuidar da casa, ainda mais com a ajuda de Harry, que dava sinais de que poderia fazer alguma universidade na cidade.

A situação parecia estar estável. Até que alguém bateu na porta.

Harry foi atender.

- A Sra Dursley, digo Guida Dursley se encontra? – perguntou o homem de terno.

- Sim. Irei chama-la. – disse Harry.

Alguns segundos depois, aparece Guida.

- Menino idiota. Nem para perguntar quem era. – resmungava ela. – Em que posso ajuda-lo?

- Guida Dursley? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Sim. Sou eu. – disse ela.

- Aqui está a notificação do leilão de suas terras para pagamento de suas dívidas com o governo. – disse o homem entregando o papel para ela. – Tenha um bom dia.

O sorriso dele era irônico. Bem próximo do sorriso de Harry que havia ouvido tudo.

- Então é por isso que sua visitinha se estendeu por meses, para fugir de cobradores. – disse ele. – Uma pena que as coisas podem andar rápido quando o assunto é dinheiro.

Ele deu o assunto por encerrado e já ia saindo. Mas aparentemente Guida não.

- Quem é você para me dar sermão? Um pirralho que nem saiu da escola.

- Eu não dei sermão. Só comentei que quando tem dinheiro envolvido, as coisas tem tendência a se resolver mais rápido. E se você quer saber, venho ganhando meu dinheiro há cinco anos, e para ter mais que somente dinheiro, aprendi a investir. Sem mesmo a minha herança eu poderia ir para uma boa universidade. Aproveite o resto de sua estadia.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ela perplexa.

- Você não acredita que ficará nesta casa quando seu irmão sair daqui? Fala sério. – disse ele.

- Essa casa também é do meu sobrinho.

- Será. – disse Harry. – Mas somente quando Tia Petúnia morrer. E nem mesmo ele atura você, só faz isso pela grana, que agora fugiu.

Harry estava feliz, anos de sofrimento foram vingados. Nada melhor que deixar que a vida de uma lição. E melhor ainda mostrar que saiu por cima.

* * *

Harry achou estranho o clima na escola. As meninas estavam em rodinhas maiores que o normal, lendo algo em pedaços de papeis ou nos celulares. Os meninos riam de algo.

Ele logo percebeu o que estava causando isso.

Num dos murais de avisos estava uma caricatura de Malfoy, nem havia um balão com a seguinte frase.

"Bati o carro do meu pai, porque comprei a carteira na dúzia."

Com certeza não era a única. Pelo que ele entendeu dos murmúrios, alguém andou espalhando boatos sobre o loiro. Alguns ele já tinha ouvido antes. Só estavam de volta.

O dia passou assim. Mensagens de texto, bilhetes, novas caricaturas.

Boatos aumentaram, pessoas falaram que eles próprios eram testemunhas de alguns deles.

- Alguém está com raiva do Malfoy. – ele comentou com Gina.

- Não podemos dizer que ele não tenha dado razão para quem quer que seja. – disse ela. – Metade da escola não gosta dele, a outra metade é paga para gostar.

Uma das mensagens de texto dizia que ele pagou para muitos atletas faltarem ao teste para o time de futebol para que ele fosse escolhido. O que revoltou os jogadores que não faziam parte do grupo dele.

Uma caricatura que apareceu depois do almoço, dizia que arrombava armários para ler diários das meninas. Meninas que tiveram o armário arrombados, foram na diretoria para ver ser isso era verdade, mesmo que elas não tivessem diários.

- O pior é que esses boatos parecem verdade. – disse Rony, ao ver a caricatura que Harry viu quando chegou.

- Nem precisaram aumentar alguns. – disse Mione. – Só apontaram a direção e mais podres dele aparece.

- De quem é essa música, Luna? – perguntou Lilian, sobre o toque do celular da loira.

- Um artista coreano, que não consigo pronunciar o nome, mas acho legal. – disse ela lendo a mensagem.

Neste momento, Draco apareceu com seu grupo bem reduzido, somente os dois capangas e Pansy Parkinson.

- Essa é meio apelativa. – disse Luna. – Diz que Malfoy usa uma meia na cueca para dar volume.

- Muita maldade. – disse Gina. – Pegaram pesado desta vez. Quem mandou?

- Sem identificação. – disse ela.

- Vocês deveriam parar de dar ouvidos a essas bobagens. – disse Malfoy havia ouvido tudo e já estava com muita raiva de quem começou a espalhar essas coisas.

- Estranho. – disse Neville. – Quando é você quem fala, todos devemos escutar, mas quando é sobre você, nada é verdade.

- Ora seu. – disse Malfoy quase partindo para cima de Neville, mas uma rápida olhada para Tiago, que estava com um soco inglês na mão, o fez desistir.

- Ninguém aqui disse que acredita em algo. – disse Harry. – Mas que algumas chegam a parecer verdadeiras pelas suas atitudes.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou o Slytherin.

- Eu já te vi dirigindo, e duvido que alguém daria carteira pra alguém assim. – disse Harry.

- Vocês não podem provar nada. – disse Malfoy.

- Não estamos acusando de nada. Só achamos algumas coisas poderiam ser verdade, mas outras são mentiras mesmo. – disse Tiago.

- Eu vou acabar com mais um boato. – disse Pansy.

A menina sem dar tempo para Malfoy reagir, ela coloca sua mão dentro da cueca dele.

- Aqui não há nada... Estranho. – disse ela, puxando a mão.

Com ela veio uma meia.

- Eca. – disse ela jogando a meia longe. – É verdade. Engana a todas as meninas, por isso que sempre quer que as coisas sejam feitas no escuro. Ridículo.

Ela sai dali, revoltada.

- Não é bem assim. – disse Malfoy correndo atrás dela.

- Um boato verdadeiro. – disse Mione.

- Deve ter surgido de alguma ex vingativa. – disse Rony.

- Ou decepcionada. – disse Lílian.

- Bom isso é problema do Malfoy e da Parkinson. – disse Tiago. – Melhor irmos embora antes que Filch apareça por aqui. Ele está doido para pegar quem está espalhando os folhetos e caricaturas.

Cada casal foi para um lado, Neville acompanhou Luna até a biblioteca onde marcou com a Hannah.

Harry parou perto da moto.

- Confesse. – disse ele.

- Não mandei nenhum SMS. – disse ela. – Não tinha a mínima ideia de que poderia ser um boato isso.

- Não é disso que estou falando. – disse ele. – Depois que parei para pensar, percebi que você ficou muito quieta enquanto Malfoy te ofendia. Não parece coisa que você faria.

- Tá certo. Mas como vingança é um prato que se come frio, deixei passar o tempo para que ele se esquecesse de mim. – disse a ruiva. – Convenci algumas pessoas a começar a espalhar esses boatos. Tem muita gente com vontade de destruir a Doninha Falante. Parece que a ideia pegou e tem mais gente ajudando. Tiago é o responsável por espalhar os folhetos e cartazes. Ele tem esse poder de estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo. E melhor ninguém perceber que ele está por lá. Um verdadeiro Vampiro.

- Tenho que me lembrar de nunca entrar na sua lista de vingança. – disse Harry.

- Bom mesmo.

- E pior e que você é má, e tem gente que te apoia. – disse o moreno. – Outro que melhor não contrariar é o Tiago. Ainda bem que Lílian pode controla-lo.

- Nada melhor que uma ruiva.


	25. Feira de Ciências

Capítulo 25 – Feira de Ciências.

Com o passar dos dias os boatos sobre Malfoy foram diminuindo, mesmo que alguns fossem confirmados. Lucius Malfoy chegou a ameaçar processar o colégio. Mas Dumbledore sabiamente disse:

- Se você quiser levar para esse lado, não vejo problema. Mas deve ficar ciente que muita coisa é verdade e pode prejudicar seu filho. E que a ficha dele na escola não é limpa. Portanto seria o maior prejudicado, caso isso saia das paredes deste castelo.

Mas uma das principais causas de tudo ter esfriado, foi a aproximação da feira de Ciências. As pessoas já tinha algo mais interessante que discutir a vida do loiro, mesmo que ainda houvesse gente que ria quando ele passava por eles.

O tempo passou a ser de finalização dos trabalhos e montagem das apresentações.

O grupo de Harry se encontrou mais algumas vezes, ou na biblioteca ou no Bar Avalon.

No dia anterior, todos começaram a arrumar seus estandes. Alguns esconderam tudo para evitar que alguém copiasse algo, ou pudesse danificar. Outros fizeram questão de mostrar para ver se intimidava.

Gabrielle deu a ideia de manter escondido pela surpresa. Já que ninguém pensaria em algo assim.

A ideia funcionou, principalmente quando os visitantes era recepcionados pelo próprio Leonardo DaVinci. Neville foi convencido a se fantasiar. Mas quando tudo começou já estava se divertindo com o personagem.

Os visitantes se surpreendiam com o que eles tinham coletado. Muitos só conheciam as pinturas do italiano.

- Eu sou conhecido pelas minhas pinturas. – disse Neville representando. – Mas eu fui muito mais que isso. Me dediquei a astronomia também, em uma época que muitos aceitavam que a Terra era plana e o centro do universo. Tinha um grande conhecimento de alquimia, o que para vocês hoje é química. Minhas tintas eu mesmo fazia. Estudei anatomia, não apenas para meus quadros, mas também para conhecer o funcionamento do corpo humano e dos animais. Vocês podem achar meus métodos rudimentares, mas eram de vanguarda para a Europa que saia da Idade Media. E meus inventos, era preciso muito conhecimento do que chamam de física para detalha-los. Meus amigos iram detalhar melhor essas coisas.

O espaço estava bem arrumado. Usando as pinturas mais famosas como fundo e algumas não tão conhecidas entre elas. Gravuras e reproduções dos inventos dele estavam espalhadas por eles.

Hermione contava um pouco de historia, sobre a biografia de DaVinci e sobre a época. Os outros ficavam se revezando entre as partes, de forma que sempre que alguém terminasse a parte da Mione, teria alguém para acompanhar por todo o estande.

* * *

Os juízes eram os professores, pais e alguns convidados de fora do colégio. Por questões morais, pais e familiares não poderiam julgar os projetos dos seus meninos. O que claro não impedia eles de visitarem, e elogiarem.

Petúnia acabou de sair do estande de Harry, feliz com o menino e seus amigos. Quando encontrou com Valter.

Há uma semana ele, finalmente, deixou a casa.

- Vindo conferir a derrota de seu sobrinho? – perguntou ele com desdém.

- Sinceramente, esse é um dos melhores que eu vi. – disse ela. – Se não receber um premio será uma pena.

- Leonardo DaVinci? Onde já se viu isso. Um pintor em uma feira de ciências.

- Eu também fiquei preocupada, mas ao ver o que eles fizeram percebi eu era um tema muito bom e foi bem explorado. E a dinâmica do grupo mostra que eles estudaram tudo, não somente uma parte do assunto.

- Não deve ter muito para falar de um velhote que morreu há muito tempo.

- Você pode se surpreender. – disse ela. – De uma olhada. Te garanto que está melhor que se eles falassem sobre vulcões, como muitos fizeram.

Valter ficou furioso. Era o tema que tinha sugerido para o filho, ele mesmo tinha apresentado um assim. Era simples, rápido e seguro. Mas reconheceu o ponto da ex, muitos grupos, principalmente de turmas mais novas tiveram essa ideia.

- Não sei se Potter filho seguirá o exemplo do pai. – disse ele. – Serei muito rigoroso na minha avaliação.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser. Ela será desconsiderada. Seu nome ainda figura como parente dele. – disse Petúnia. – Duda fez um belo trabalho também. Ainda bem que pediram para misturar as turmas.

A loira saiu para o próximo estande. Deixando Valter decidindo se veria ou não o estande.

* * *

Gabrielle saiu para pegar água para todos. Levou as garrafas para o bebedouro mais próximo.

- Oi gatinha. – disse um homem atrás dela.

- Boa tarde. – disse ela bem formal, para não dar uma resposta malcriada.

- Sabe, eu sou um dos juízes e posso ser bonzinho com seu grupo se você for boazinha comigo. – disse ele.

- Prefiro perder tudo a aceitar isso. – disse ela.

- Ninguém me rejeita. – disse ele a agarrando pelo braço.

- Melhor me soltar, tem muita gente que gosta de mim que me ajudaria agora. – disse ela.

- Não vejo ninguém prestando atenção em você. – disse ele olhando para os lados. – Um beijo, e você está livre.

- Você que está pedindo. – disse ela, fazendo com que ele abrisse um enorme sorriso.

Mau ao invés de ver o rosto dela se aproximando, viu seu punho, que acertou de jeito o nariz, que começou a sangrar.

- Esse foi o Gui. – disse ela, mas não tinha parado ai.

Ela logo dá um belo chute entre as pernas dele.

- Esse foi o Tiago. – disse ela. – E pelo visto, é muito eficiente.

- Não sei porque Harry pediu para ver se você estava bem. – disse Hagrid chegando perto deles. – Você se livrou bem do problema.

- Essa menina é doida, me agrediu sem motivos.

- Me desculpe senhor, mas conheço todos os alunos, uma vez que sou professor, e posso te garantir que fosse sem motivos ela não faria isso. – disse ele. – E uma vantagem da minha altura é ver por cima das cabeças e viu o que você fez. Agora peço que se retire daqui.

- Você não pode me expulsar. – disse o homem. – Por acaso sabe quem eu sou?

- Sim muito bem quem é. Já te dei aula. – disse Hagrid. – E sim posso te expulsar, e se contente por não mandar prender. E cuidado, se você se aproximar novamente do colégio, tem pessoas que teriam menos paciência com você. E com amigos mais perigosos.

* * *

Chegou a hora da premiação. Cada série teria um vencedor. Não seria muito gratificante um aluno do último ano, que supostamente teria mais recursos para desenvolver tudo, vencer um de anos anteriores, que ainda estavam crus.

Todos esperavam ansiosos pela revelação.

Vivas e choros eram ouvidos pelo ginásio. Vivas dos vencedores e choros daqueles que se esforçaram, mas não foram selecionados.

- E agora os vencedores do último ano, nossos alunos mais velhos que representam toda a educação ensinada aqui. – disse Dumbledore. – Alguns trabalhos deixaram nossos professores orgulhosos, outros um tanto decepcionados por conhecerem o potencial de cada aluno.

Ele anunciou o terceiro e o segundo lugares.

- A faixa azul do primeiro lugar vai para um trabalho ousado. Mas mesmo assim bem estudado, planejado e executado. Um tema que muito me preocupou quando soube, mas que rendeu algo surpreendente. – disse o diretor. – E o vencedor é Leonardo DaVinci.

Muitos aplausos e algumas vaias foram ouvidos.

O grupo foi todo para perto do diretor. Neville na frente todo orgulhoso e foi quem recebeu a faixa.

- Em nome do meu grupo eu tenho algumas palavras. – disse Neville tirando um pergaminho do bolso e o desenrolando mostrando ter mais de três metros.

Muitas pessoas gemeram.

- Obrigado a todos. – disse ele enrolando o pergaminho.

- Isso foi coisa sua. – disse Gina par Harry. – Ele nunca pensaria nisso.

- Tive ajuda. – respondeu ele. – Você não é a única que sabe usar as amizades para se divertir.


	26. Vegas

Capítulo 26 – Vegas

Valter voltou para casa para poder pegar alguns documentos e roupas que ainda estavam ali. Encontrou na sala uma mala pronta.

- Essa mala é minha? – questionou a ex-esposa. – Você sabe bem que eu odeio que alguém mexa nas minhas coisas.

- Sei. – respondeu ela ironicamente. – Sempre fui eu quem arrumou o seu armário, e agora vem com essa. Mas não se preocupe, não perco mais meu tempo com você. Essa mala não é sua.

- De quem é então? Do seu amante? Ou aquele pirralho resolveu ir embora pra os amiguinhos malucos deles, depois que eu saí daqui?

- Com você fora, ele não tem mais motivos para querer sair desta casa. – disse Petúnia. – Ele vai viajar com os amigos dele. Vai para Las Vegas para o casamento do Remo.

- Las Vegas? Eles estão fugindo para casar por acaso? – perguntou ele com sarcasmo.

- Não. – respondeu Harry descendo as escadas. – Todo mundo sabe dos planos. Tonks, a noiva, sempre teve esse sonho. A mãe dela deve que fazer isso, já que sua própria não permitiria o casamento com alguém sem recursos. Aparentemente Teddy ganhou muito dinheiro naquele dia.

- Então estão indo torrar dinheiro. – disse ele tentando irritar Harry.

- Estou. – disse Harry com um sorriso maroto. – E você não tem nada com isso. O dinheiro é meu e faço dele o que quiser. E não me venha com o papinho que eu te devo por ter me criado, você já recebe mais que deveria por isso. Passar bem.

Uma buzina cortou qualquer resposta de Valter.

- Tchau, tia. Ligo quando chegar.

* * *

O Casamento teria poucos convidados, por isso eles fizeram uma festa de noivado grande. Já era sabido que poucos poderiam ir. Uma vez que a maior parte dos amigos dos noivos não poderia sair da delegacia. Aliás, nem mesmo eles poderiam se ausentar muito tempo. A viagem seria a lua de mel também.

Logicamente Sirius não perderia isso por nada, ainda mais que moreno adorava importunar o amigo pelo fato dele ser um desastre com as mulheres.

Tiago não poderia faltar. Fora no bar do menino que o namoro começou, claro que com um empurrão gigantesco dele.

Claro que esses três, incluindo Harry, não poderiam ficar sozinhos na cidade do pecado. Sendo assim, Marlene, Gina, Lílian e Natascha foram também, usando essa desculpa. Mas Gina só pode ir com uma condição. Que Rony fosse junto, o que levou Mione também.

A nova geração dos Marotos só não foi completa, pois Neville não pode ir, seria o aniversário de sua avó no mesmo dia, e mesmo que ele não gostasse dela, Augusta fazia questão de toda a família.

Decidiram que iriam de carro para a aventura ser mais real. Iriam em três automóveis. Remo conduzia um com Tonks, Andrômeda e Teddy. Sirius ia em outro com a família, Harry e Gina. Tiago dirigia o último com a namorada, e os dois restantes.

A configuração dos carros mudou durantes as paradas, mas nada de interessante aconteceu neste tempo.

* * *

A maior confusão ocorreu quando separavam os quartos. Sirius queria manter os casais juntos. Rony dizia que estava ali para evitar que Harry e Gina ficassem sozinhos, no mesmo quarto. Na verdade só os dois discutiam.

- Chega. – disse Mione, depois que o restante já havia decidido a divisão. – Sirius, ninguém aqui quer manter você longe de sua esposa, não se preocupe. E Rony, deixe de ser hipócrita. Você mesmo está doido para que ficássemos no mesmo quarto, e fica regulando a sua irmã. Já está tudo decidido. Você, Harry e Tiago vão ficar em um quarto. Não se preocupe são camas de solteiro e tem o suficiente para todos. Eu, Gina e Lílian, estarem em outro. O que evita trocas noturnas. Os casados ficaram cada um em seu próprio quarto. Claro que Tonks e Remo ficaram separados até o casamento. Ela ficará com Natascha em um quarto e depois troca com Remo.

* * *

Depois do jantar, Sirius, muito animado, puxou Harry pelo braço e começou a empurrar os outros.

- Vamos, as roletas e cartas estão nos esperando.

- Sirius. – chamou Harry.

- Seu pai tinha uma sorte no jogo. Se bem que acho que ele me enganava sempre.

- Isso era fácil. – disse Remo.

- Mas vamos ver se o filho é o mesmo. – disse Sirius.

- Sirius. Nós somos menores. Não podemos jogar. – disse Harry.

- Que graça tem vir a Vegas e não poder jogar? – perguntou o moreno.

- Sabe Sirius, existem outras coisas em Vegas que somente Cassinos. – disse Gina. – Nós já fizemos toda a programação para o fim de semana.

- Não perca essa menina de vista, Harry. Ela é especial.

Assim os adultos seguiram para o salão do hotel. E os outros para um show. Andy e Teddy seguiram com os jovens.

* * *

A cerimônia aconteceu em uma capela sem decoração temática. O que não agradou Sirius, que queria ver o Elvis casando o amigo.

- Foi nessa que nós casamos. – disse Teddy.

- E somos felizes. – disse Andy, o que pareceu convencer o primo.

Foi uma coisa rápida. Mas não deixou de ser emocionante.

* * *

- Eu acho muito legal Remo e Tonks se casarem aqui em Vegas. – disse Gina. – Mas não quero isso pra mim.

- Ideias repetidas não estão no meu repertorio. – disse Harry. – Sem contar que sua mãe já está planejando o seu casamento desde que soube que você era uma menina.

- Isso não é verdade. – disse ela. – Ela planeja o meu casamento desde o dela.

- Então não podemos desaponta-la.

- Se bem que eu ouvi tanto esses planos que não me vejo casando de outra forma.

- Se eu for o noivo, não vejo nenhum problema. – disse Harry. – Mas acho melhor esperar um pouco pelo pedido oficial.

- Esse eu deixo para você preparar.


	27. Antes

Capítulo 27 – Antes

A diversão de Vegas passou rapidamente depois que eles voltaram para San Diego. Sirius até propôs emendarem mais uma semana, proposta aceita apenas por Natascha que ainda tinha alguns dias antes de ter que voltar para a faculdade.

Mas o senso de responsabilidade de Remo, que não podia faltar ao serviço e o fato de que metade deles ainda estava na escola venceu e voltaram.

Não só voltaram para a cidade, mas também para a realidade. Estava se aproximando a reunião da P&B, onde Harry assumiria a sua parte da empresa.

Claro que sabiam que não seria fácil. Malfoy andava sem incomodar, coisa rara. Porém, não andou parado. A conta do seu telefone coorporativo aumentou, e ele recebeu mais visitas que o normal.

Sirius tentou evitar que essa preocupação afetasse Harry. Coisa que foi fácil, uma vez que os professores começaram a apertar os estudos, uma vez que a prova de nivelamento para as universidades estavam chegando, e nem todos conseguiriam bolsas por esportes ou notas.

O único que parecia fazer o oposto era Hagrid. Uma vez que Educação Física não fazia parte da prova. As aulas dele agora eram mais recreativas que propriamente competitivas. Apesar de alguns alunos reclamarem de estarem muito cansados, mas eram apenas os alunos que faziam parte de algum time da escola como Rony, uma vez que tanto os times de basquete, futebol americano, vôlei e a equipe de natação estavam nas fases finais das competições.

Ao lado de Harry na arquibancada, Tiago resmungava algo como um show durante um sono. O motoqueiro estava fechando um acordo com um cantor que gravaria um clip no Avalon, e por isso precisava de um show ali. Claro que ele, assim como os outros marotos e as meninas foram convidados, era só ter a dada acertada.

O moreno preferiu olhar os colegas num jogo de futebol americano, mas sem tanta violência. Faixas eram colocadas nas cinturas dos rapazes e para parar era necessário retirar essas faixas. Alguns tentavam do modo normal, mas Hagrid advertia e chegou a expulsar um jogador, com ameaça de retirar do time oficial se mais alguém se comportasse assim.

Obviamente, que os dois meninos preferiam estas assistindo as meninas que estavam no ginásio, mas foram impedidos para professora.

No fim da aula os Harry e Tiago seguiram para o ginásio para encontrar com Gina e Lílian, enquanto o resto da turma seguia para os vestiários do campo.

Já estavam quase saindo, quando escutaram o grito do professor.

- Ei, Harry. Pode mandar essa bola para cá?

Perto deles realmente tinha uma bola, provavelmente largada ali durante o aquecimento.

Harry a apanhou, e enquanto ajeitava o corpo, lançou a bola no ar fazendo-a girar e pegou novamente com uma mão. Com apenas um passo para frente, ele lançou a bola para o professor.

- Obrigado. – berrou Hagrid, vendo a bola seguir diretamente para ele, não precisando se deslocar para receber a bola, e disse para ele mesmo. – Interessante.

Harry não viu isso, mas Tiago sim, apesar de não ter feito nenhum comentário. Seguiram ao encontro de suas ruivas.

* * *

Harry estava arrumando suas coisas para fotografar mais uma festa. Desta vez uma festa de quinze anos.

- Não por que você continua a fazer essas fotinhos. – disse Duda. – Você é rico, não precisa mais trabalhar.

- Não precisar pode até ser. – disse ele. – Isso não impede ninguém de trabalhar. Eu faço isso porque gosto. Além do mais, não sei se vou trabalhar na P&B, posso abrir mão da presidência, e preciso de algo para ocupar o meu tempo.

- Isso é uma coisa sensata a se fazer. – disse Petúnia que tinha ouvido a conversa. – Tiago pensava a mesma coisa, mas ele realmente tinha talento para isso. Mas no caso dele, ele poderia ser um jogador de futebol americano. Ele ganhou sua bolsa de estudos assim.

- Ele jogava? – perguntou Harry, não sabia muito da vida dos pais.

- Sim, jogava, desde o primeiro ano. Acho que foi por isso que sua mãe demorou a aceitar sair com ele. Sabe ele era o astro da escola, e tinha muitas meninas encima dele. Mas depois que ele dispensou a chefe das lideres de torcidas na frente de todos, por estar apaixonado por alguém que ela se rendeu.

Harry ficou imaginando a cena.

- Te conto mais depois. Agora é hora de você ir. – disse a tia.

- Tchau. – disse ele pegando suas coisas e partindo.

- A Vida é injusta. – disse ela ao ver o sobrinho partindo a moto.

* * *

Harry e Gina marcaram de ir a um shopping. A ruiva estava louca para ver um novo filme, e o moreno não tinha nada contra, mesmo não ter o costume de ir ao cinema, herança de seu tempo com o tio.

Rony já estava acostumado com o namoro, agora só implicava por mania, mas todos sabiam que ele aprovava isso.

Gui era mais problemático, não só no namoro da irmã, mas também das cunhadas. Gabrielle era a que mais sofria, já que seu pretendente tinha medo do ruivo. Harry ignorava as ameaças e algumas vezes o provocava. Tiago foi mais enfático e logo que teve uma oportunidade deu uma rasteira e estava com o pé no pescoço dele.

- Já encarei homens mais fortes que você. – disse Tiago. – Não suportei anos de gelo para apenas brincar com a Lílian. Ela não é uma bonequinha que precisa de proteção, sabe se sair muito bem.

- Acho que a única coisa que o Duda gostava do Cinema era da pipoca, e tio Valter de poder reclamar dos outros. – disse Harry.

- Não sei como você vive sem um tempo no cinema.

- Nas poucas vezes que eu insisti não consegui ver muito do filme. – disse ele dando de ombros. – Tio Valter reclamava, mas Duda era o pior de todos.

- Mas agora você tem uma companhia melhor. – disse Gina.

- Agora dá para gostar disso. – disse o maroto sorridente.

* * *

O dia da reunião do conselho finalmente chegou. Sirius conseguiu marcar para o final da tarde para que Harry não perdesse aula. Bom isso foi ideia de Remo, já que Sirius queria acabar com isso o mais rápido possível, mas percebeu que depois de anos, algumas horas não fariam diferença.

Harry mal prestou atenção na aula, mas conseguiu que nenhum professor percebesse.

Ele saiu da escola com Gina. Ela ia dar apoio para ele.

Os dois pararam em uma lanchonete no caminho para comer algo. As coisas poderiam demorar muito.

Quando saíram perceberam que a moto estava bloqueada por um carro grande com vidros escuros.

- Ótimo. – disse Harry. – agora temos que encontrar alguém que com certeza não vai tirar o carro tão cedo.

- Na verdade, estávamos esperando por vocês. – disse alguém atrás deles.

Antes que Harry pudesse se virar sentiu algo encostando na suas costas.

- Não queremos machucar ninguém. – disse a pessoa.

- Isso serve para você também, Gatinha. – disse outra pessoa atrás de Gina, Harry percebeu que estava vestido como motoqueiro. – Guarde suas garras e seu namorado não sofre nada.

Harry percebeu que ele era o alvo, provavelmente eram capangas do Malfoy. Mas não encontrou ironia nas palavras deles, coisa que não se via nos filmes.

- Agora entrem no carro. – disse o primeiro. – A Gatinha na frente. Não queremos chamar mais atenção do que o necessário. E você companheiro, está na minha mira.

- Tudo bem. – disse Harry fazendo sinal para Gina não reagir, uma vez que ela já estava avaliando se conseguia acertar o cara que estava atrás dela.

Gina percebeu que não conseguiria surpreender o motorista, uma vez que estava muito distante dele, e havia muita coisa entre eles.

Harry pensava em uma saída. Mas com Gina longe, não conseguiria salvar a menina, mesmo que isso significasse a sua morte.

- Bem a tempo. – disse o motorista arrancando. – Quem precisava ver, viu.

Por uns dez minutos eles ficaram dando voltas sem direção, como se tivessem tentando despistar alguém, provavelmente alguém que viu tudo e estava seguindo eles.

Mas ao contrario do que esperavam, agora eles se dirigiam para o centro da cidade, próximo da P&B.

Acabaram entrando em um edifício garagem, seguindo para um andar que estava praticamente vazio. Pararam perto de dois carros, uma limusine e uma SUV escura como a que estavam.

- Desçam. – disse o motorista. – E aconselho a não fugir.

Cosia que passou pela cabeça dos dois. Claro que logo após a troca de olhares que eles viram que tinham o mesmo plano, a porta da limusine se abriu.

- Sejam Bem Vindos. – disse alguém, seguido de um flash e uma gargalhada.


	28. Assembleia

Capítulo 28 – Assembleia

Sirius andava de um lado para o outro da sala de reuniões. Tudo estava pronto desde a manhã, mas ele checava tudo de dez em dez minutos.

- Você está mais nervoso que o Pontas quando foi pedir a mão da Lilian. – disse Remos, que apesar de não participar da reunião, por não ter vínculos com a empresa, estava ali para apoiar os amigos.

- O Pontas sempre foi assim quando se tratava da ruiva. – disse Sirius ajeitando os papeis sobre a mesa. – Mas ele pelo menos tinha esperança que tudo ia dar certo.

- Tá certo que ele era o otimista do grupo, mas que eu me lembre o pessimista era o Frankstein. Que mesmo a gente falando para ele que a Alice gostava dele, custou quase um ano para ele pensar na possibilidade dela falar sim para um convite dele.

- Eu pensei que ele tinha tomado coragem depois que prendemos os dois naquela salinha que fazíamos nossas reuniões. – disse Sirius.

- Só colocamos o plano em ação depois que ele admitiu que poderia pedi-la, mas enrolou tanto que o prendemos.

Aquele papo acabou acalmando Sirius.

Subitamente a porta foi aberta e muitas pessoas entraram.

- Agora que todos estão aqui podemos começar. – disse Malfoy, que parecia estar empurrando todos para dentro.

- Ainda falta meia hora para o começo, e nem todos estão presente. – disse Sirius. – E eu sou o presidente desta companhia, assim presido todas as assembleias. Que eu saiba, minha prima vai participar da reunião, portanto você é um mero espectador.

- Não por muito tempo. – disse o loiro.

- Você está certo. – disse Narcisa. – Mas não do jeito que você pensa.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lucius sem se importar com os outros.

- Se você quer essa discussão aqui, sem problemas. Acabo de contratar uma advogada para entrar com os papeis de nossa separação. – disse ela. – Cansei deste joguinho de família perfeita que você insiste que eu faça. Meu amor por você acabou muitos anos atrás.

- Você não pode. – disse Malfoy. – Nosso contrato nupcial é bem claro. Você vai acabar na miséria.

- Os bens herdados da minha família estão fora do acordo. – disse ela simplesmente. – E você insistiu na clausula de fidelidade. Pois bem, ela vale para ambos e você não quer que eu exponha seus casos para todos aqui, ou quer?

Malfoy ficou sem reação, ainda mais quando quase todos na sala começaram a aplaudi-la.

- Você hoje ainda pode ficar aqui. – disse ela quando todos se acalmaram. – Mas a procuração que te dei será anulada, então será sua última reunião aqui.

Ele saiu da sala tempestivamente, mas Sirius pode ouvir algo como "vocês que pensam".

- Me desculpem. – disse Narcisa. – Eu não queria as coisas assim.

- Mas provavelmente era o único que ele aceitaria, sem maiores problemas para você. – disse Andrômeda abraçando a irmã. – Finalmente vamos nos livrar aquele ser.

– Vamos dar um jeito dele sair definitivamente da empresa. – Disse Sirius.

* * *

- Sejam Bem Vindos. – disse alguém, seguido de um flash e uma gargalhada. – Vocês deviam ver a cara de vocês. Aliás vocês podem.

- Tiago? – perguntou Harry ainda não acreditando no que via.

- Que Piada é essa? – perguntou Gina com raiva.

Mais uma foto foi tirada.

- Piada, me lembrei de uma. Havia dois cachorrinhos... – disse Tiago, mas foi interrompido por um tapa de uma pessoa que estava dentro da limusine.

- Não é hora pra piadas. – disse Lilian saindo do carro.

- Mas eu queria ouvir. – disse Suzy pulando no colo de Tiago com um biquinho.

- Depois eu te conto. – disse Tiago entregando a câmera para Lilian que bateu mais uma foto.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo? Por que você nos sequestrou?

- Bom, essa é uma explicação um pouco longa, e melhor que todos se apresentem. – disse Tiago.

Do outro carro saíram Kingsley Shacklebolt e Alastor Moody, com coletes e distintivos.

Agora Harry estava confuso. Primeiro ele acreditou que era coisa do Malfoy para atrapalhar a reunião. Depois um trote de seu amigo. Mas com a polícia envolvida a situação era mais perigosa.

- Desculpa qualquer coisa. – disse um dos motoqueiros.

- Eu nunca pensei que isso ia ser usado para outra coisa que não puxar papo com a mulherada. – disse o motoqueiro que acompanhou Harry, mostrando que em sua mão havia um isqueiro, não uma arma.

- Explicações. – exigiu Gina, batendo o pé.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Princesa de Fogo. – disse Tiago. – Mas como nosso tempo é curto, vou conceder o seu desejo. Billy e Teddy foram abordados por dois homens a fim de proporem um negócio.

- Alguns ainda acreditam que somos bandidos. – disse o que era chamado de Teddy.

- Culpa dos filmes. – disse o Billy.

Harry pode ver a semelhança dos dois com o filme antigo. Alguma coisa com malucos perdidos no tempo. Ele mesmo testou algumas cabines de telefone para ver se podia salvar os pais, mas aparentemente não achou nenhuma que era máquina do tempo.

- Eles queriam que nossos amigos sequestrassem alguém. – disse Tiago.

- Não aceitaríamos. – disse Billy.

- Mas eles mostraram uma foto e reconhecemos você, lá do bar. – disse Teddy. – Aceitamos e corremos para o Avalon, contar para o Vampiro.

- Estávamos no bar, neste dia. – disse King. – Então montamos essa farsa.

-Agora vocês vão seguir o seu caminho. – disse Olho Tonto. – Enquanto pegamos os dois que contrataram nossos amigos. Lembrem-se eles tem que falar do acordo e se possível quem pagou, acho que não são o cabeça disso. Só depois pegam o dinheiro.

- Eles não vão se meter em encrenca por isso, né? – perguntou Gina.

- Não, eles estão trabalhando para a polícia. – disse King. – Foram bem espertos em aceitar. Assim puderam avisar e fazer parte desse plano.

- Agora está na hora de irmos. – disse Tiago. – vocês tem uma reunião para participar. E eu tenho que levar a Suzy para comer batata frita com muito ketchup.

- Oba. – disse a menina.

- Por que a limusine? – perguntou Harry depois que eles saíram do edifício garagem.

- É para chamarmos menos atenção. – disse ele, mas Gina levantou as sobrancelhas duvidando. – Pra onde vocês vão, chama menos atenção que motos. Sem contar que ninguém olha para quem está dentro de uma limusine, só para o motorista.

- Tem lógica. – disse Harry.

- Essa foi minha ideia. – disse Lilian.

Eles entraram direto no prédio da P&B. Como previsto, nem mesmo pararam.

- Se precisarem de carona, e só chamar. – disse Tiago quando se despediam. – e não se preocupe com a moto. Ela está bem cuidada.

Harry e Gina subiram direto para a sala de reuniões.

- Bem a tempo. – disse Remo do lado de fora da sala. – A reunião está para começar. Malfoy tentou antecipar, mas Sirius não permitiu. Tiago tem muita influência para alguém de sua idade.

- Vocês sabiam? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro. – disse Remo. – Vocês realmente acham que estou aqui só porque sou amigo. Estou a trabalho. Nosso principal suspeito está no prédio.

- Vai logo. – disse Gina. – Depois ficamos sabendo dos detalhes.

Harry entrou na sala e foi recebido por Sirius, que parecia aliviado. Andy acenou do seu lugar com um grande sorriso.

Na sala algumas pessoas estavam surpresas, outras demonstraram alegria, com certeza conheciam o Tiago Potter, e agora encontravam seu filho. Mas havia aqueles decepcionados, aqueles que esperavam que isso não acontecesse para poder pleitear as ações do moreno.

Foi apresentado a todos.

Mas faltava alguém.

Lucius Malfoy logo entrou na sala. Parou na porta, incrédulo ao ver Harry ali. Deu um passo para trás, como se fosse sair, e pegou o celular.

- Espero que tenha pego para desligar. – disse Sirius. – A reunião está começando. Se você quer participar entre e sente.

Ele avaliou a situação. Suspirando ele sentou, mas não desligou o celular.

Sirius começou a reunião, e houve as mesmas discussões de sempre. Até que chegou o assunto do Harry.

- E como muitos puderam ver. Estamos apresentando para todos Harry Tiago Potter, filho de nosso saudoso Tiago Potter, e seu único herdeiro.

Não foi preciso falar nada. Todos sabiam que ele se tornaria o chefe deles.

Malfoy estava segurando sua raiva e não parava de olhar para o telefone, que não parecia que ia tocar.

- Você vai assumir a presidência? – perguntou alguém.

- Ainda não. – disse Harry. – ainda estou na escola, e provavelmente precisarei de ter alguma instrução e experiência. Sirius fez um bom trabalho, deve continuar.

Alguns esperavam por isso e ficaram aliviados. Outros nem se importaram. Apenas Malfoy bufou.

Mais alguns assuntos foram discutidos.

Quase no fim, alguém bateu na porta.

- Com licença. – disse Remo entrando. – Mas o assunto que me traz aqui e urgente e grave. Lucius Malfoy, você está preso por tentativa de sequestro, e formação de quadrilha.

- Você não pode fazer isso. – disse o loiro.

- Posso, tenho um mandato para isso. – disse Remo com um sorriso. – As provas contra você são fortes. E um juiz aceitou a denúncia.

- Isso é um abuso. – disse Malfoy.

- Isso não importa. – disse Remo o algemando. – Você tem direito a permanecer em silêncio, tudo o que dizer poderá ser usado contra você no tribunal. Tem direito a um advogado, se não puder contratar um, o estado providenciará um. Poderá fazer seu telefonema da delegacia.

Remo continuou a citar os direitos dele, mas ninguém mais ouvia. Todos estavam aplaudindo. Ninguém ali gostava dele, nem mesmo sua ex-esposa.

- Não sei se isso termina nossos problemas, ou e apenas uma vitória nessa guerra. – disse Sirius antes de pedir a atenção de todos, e voltar a reunião.


	29. Chantagem Invertida

Capítulo 29 – Chantagem Invertida

Depois da reunião, Harry e Gina foram encontrar com Tiago, Lilian e Suzy no shopping. Mereciam uma comemoração.

Encontraram Hermione e Rony com eles.

- Eu tive que arrastar o Rony daquela quadra pra cá. – disse a morena. – Se deixasse ele ficava arremessando aquela maldita bola até cair esgotado.

- Nossa que ironia. – disse Gina. – Antigamente era ele que tinha que te arrastar para fora da biblioteca.

- Não era bem assim, eu não passava tanto tempo assim lá. – disse Mione.

- Quem ficou presa na biblioteca depois que a Madame Pince a fechou? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu. – disse ela, corando. – Mas não estava sozinha, se lembra?

- Bem, mas foi por minha causa que saímos de lá. – disse a ruiva.

- Você sabe arrombar portas? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, mas meu namorado sabe. – disse ela. – Foi antes de nossa briga.

- Isso é feio. – disse Suzy.

- Só faço isso para salvar as pessoas. – disse Tiago para a irmã.

- Ah, bom. – disse ela. – Assim pode.

- Falando em salvar as pessoas. – disse Gina. – você podia ter avisado. A gente podia ter reagido e ter acontecido algo.

- Precisávamos que vocês tivessem as reações que tiveram. – respondeu Tiago. – Qualquer coisa diferente do que aconteceu e não pegaríamos ninguém.

- Eu sou uma excelente atriz. – disse Gina.

- Pode até ser, mas ele não. – disse Lilian apontando para Harry.

- Isso é verdade. – disse a ruiva e todos riram.

- Ei, eu posso representar. – disse Tiago fazendo todos rirem.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Draco Malfoy olhava raivoso para Harry, mas não falou ou mesmo se aproximou. Aparentemente recebera instruções para não criar problemas, e estava fazendo um esforço para isso.

Mas ele não era o único que causava problemas para o moreno. Snape estava tentando que ele cometesse um erro na aula, e ter um motivo para implicar com ele.

Só que Harry não caiu em suas armadilhas, frustrando mais ainda o professor. Que segundo boatos, tinha uma amizade com Lucio Malfoy. E mais uma vez viu um Potter se dar bem.

Porém a pessoa que mais queria estragar a felicidade de Harry era seu primo.

Algumas pessoas passavam por Harry e riam. Harry já conhecia isso, Duda voltou a ação e contou algo que devia ser humilhante.

A boa noticia que eram poucas pessoas que faziam isso. E nunca quando tinha mais pessoas por perto, em especial, Gina, Lilian e principalmente Tiago.

Isso incomodava, mas já estava acostumado com isso.

Até que viu Duda mostrar algo para um grupo da turma de Lilian.

- Espero que não seja pornografia de novo. – disse ele para o primo. – Seu pai não está com moral aqui para te safar outra vez, e colocar a culpa em mim.

- Não sou estupido de perder minhas revistas outra vez. – disse Duda, e abriu um sorriso presunçoso. – O que tenho aqui tem seu nome.

- Mesmo? Não me lembro de você entrar no meu quarto nos últimos dez anos. – disse Harry.

- Você tem certeza? Reconhece isso? – retirando um bicho de pelúcia da mochila e jogando para Harry.

- Meu ursinho de pelúcia, o único que você não destruiu? – disse Harry.

- Então é verdade. – disse um dos meninos.

- O que é verdade? – perguntou Gina, de forma que fez os meninos tremerem.

- Que ele dorme com o ursinho. – disse outro rapidamente.

- Poderia ser. – disse Harry sem nenhum constrangimento. – Se eu não tivesse entregue para sua mãe, quando ela recolheu roupas para doar para vitimas de um furacão. Acho que eu tinha quatro anos. E como eu disse você não entra no meu quarto a mais de dez anos, não poderia pegar nada.

- Eu tenho a chave. – disse Duda, mas sem confiança.

- Tem mesmo? Você sabe que eu mudei assim que mudamos, né?

- Acha que sou estupido? – perguntou Duda.

- Preciso responder? – disse Gina.

- E se eu durmo com o ursinho, porque só tem cabelo loiro aqui? Sempre tive os cabelos negros. – disse Harry.

- Então quer dizer que quem dorme com o urso é o Duda? – perguntou um dos garotos.

- Segundo essa foto sim. – disse Tiago aparecendo atrás dos garotos.

- De onde ele surgiu? – perguntou alguém.

- Eu não vi? – disse outro olhando atrás deles e só vendo uma parede de tijolos.

- Não me parece ser montagem. - disse um.

- Está na hora da aula, de matemática. – disse Tiago dispersando o grupo.

- Aposto que ele ainda vai chegar antes da gente. – disse um deles.

- Duda, isso já cansou. – disse Harry. – Eu não fiz nada pra você. E o ódio de seu pai só o fez sofrer. Quer isso para você?

Duda não falou nada.

- Vou falar de forma que você entenda. – disse Tiago. – Você não enche o saco do Harry e essa foto some. Ninguém a viu, nem verá.

Duda saiu correndo.

- Eu poderia tê-lo ameaçado. – disse Harry.

- Você é bonzinho de mais para isso, Pontas. – disse Tiago.

- E que graça teria ser amigo de um vampiro se não podemos usar ele para espantar trouxas? – perguntou Gina.

- Bom, Lilian está me esperando para aula. – disse Tiago, sumindo pela parede.

- Eu sei que ali tem uma passagem secreta, mas o efeito dele sumindo ainda é o mesmo. – disse Gina, começando a andar para a sala de aula.

- Ele tem experiência nisso. – disse Harry.

- E como ele conseguiu aquela foto?

- Eu tenho algumas para poder usar em casos assim. – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto. – E se é para assustar, melhor usar alguém que já tem fama. E agora ele sabe que não adianta invadir o meu quarto pra roubar as provas contra ele. Estão com outra pessoa, que não tem escrúpulos de usar contra ele.


	30. Basquete

Capítulo 30 – Basquete.

Harry parou na frente da casa dos Weasley com a moto. A vizinhança não ligava para ele. Com certeza, ali as pessoas respeitavam os ruivos ou não ligavam para ele ser um motoqueiro.

- Pelo menos você consegue chegar cedo. – disse Molly quando o recebeu na porta. – Não consigo fazer com que os meus meninos fiquem prontos cedo de jeito nenhum.

- Prefiro esperar que deixar outros esperando. – disse ele. – E também nunca era bom deixar o Tio Valter nervoso comigo. Sempre fiquei pronto antes mesmo dele.

- Seu tio é um homem horrível. – reclamou ela.

- Agora é passado, mas tem coisas que não podemos alterar.

- Seus pais deviam ser muito bons para você ser tornar uma pessoa assim.

- Todos dizem que sim.

Gina logo desceu.

- Como está o Rony? – ele perguntou depois de um beijo.

- Nervoso. – disse ela. – É sua última final. Vai ter muitos olheiros por lá.

- Ele vai tentar bolsa na universidade?

- Vai. Ele prefere ter um curso, para se o basquete não resultar em nada.

- Ele faz bem. – disse ele, dando um beijo nela.

- Não sei. Por que você vai com esse ai, ao invés de ir conosco? – perguntou Gui com uma toalha na cabeça.

- Como se você fosse com o papai e a mamãe. – disse a ruiva.

- O que tem ela ir com o namorado? – disse Molly. – Você mesmo vai passar para pegar a Fleur.

- Mas...

- Se você falar que é diferente, vou te tornar igual a mim. – disse a ruiva.

- Eu não quero outra filha. – disse Arthur descendo. – Gui, você ainda tem que passar para pegar sua noiva. Deixa sua irmã em paz.

- Não se preocupe, pai. Ele ainda vai ter pelo menos uma menina para cuidar.

Gui olhou para a irmã com medo, depois da ameaça e agora da praga.

- Vai logo, Gui. – disse Molly, empurrando o filho para as escadas.

- Não liga. – disse Gina para Harry.

- Tá brincando. – disse Harry. – Adoro a sua família.

Eles saíram e Gina já estava com um capacete. Por que Gina tinha um capacete em casa, antes dele aparecer, ele não tinha a menor ideia. Ainda mais que ninguém ali tinha uma moto.

- Eu sou amiga de Tiago há muito tempo. – disse ela ao reparar que o namorado olhava fixamente para o objeto. – Eu tenho um, Mione e Luna também. Acredito que agora Lilian tenha ganhado um agora.

- Pelo menos ele é prevenido e pensa na segurança. – disse ele.

- E tem um capacete reserva no armário dela.

Os dois partiram para o centro da cidade, onde o jogo seria disputado. Seria a final do campeonato colegial, e teria muita gente de olho. Harry não sabia quem era o adversário, mas conhecia pouco as escolas da região.

- Tiago já chegou. – disse Harry ao ver a moto do amigo, ali parada.

- Ele consegue chegar mais cedo que você. – disse Gina.

Realmente Tiago já havia chegado. Estava sentado na primeira fila, bem no meio da quadra, no lado oposto aos bancos. Um dos melhores lugares. Ao seu lado, já estavam Lilian e Mione.

Mas não havia mais ninguém perto deles.

- Uma das vantagens de ter um amigo malvado. – disse Mione. - Pegamos bons lugares.

- Eu não tenho culpa de nada. – disse Tiago. – As pessoas que resolveram sentar em outros lugares.

Logo os outros foram chegando. Primeiro Arthur e Molly. Depois, Neville e Hannah. Somente alguns minutos antes do jogo foi que apareceram

- Aparentemente ter motoqueiros como cunhados não é tão ruim assim. – disse Gui, ao ver os lugares que eles ficaram.

- Se reclamar de novo vai conhecer o lado negativo disso. – falou Lilian.

- O que deu nestas meninas para me ameaçarem hoje? – perguntou Gui.

- Vai ver que você está importunando elas hoje. – disse Fleur com um sorriso amável para ele.

Gui bufou mas não falou nada.

Todos se acomodaram e pouco depois teve inicio toda a cerimonia inicial, com a entrada dos times e toda a pompa da situação.

Rony estava no time titular, e normalmente jogava boa parte do tempo. Ele realmente era um bom jogador.

Hogwarts começou abrindo uma boa vantagem, com lances certeiros de fora do garrafão e uma defesa sólida.

Mas em um determinado momento, os lances do time começaram a falhar. Apesar de Rony ainda manter sua atuação nos de três pontos.

Hagrid pediu tempo. Rony, ao contrário do resto do time, não foi para perto do treinador, mas para perto dos amigos.

- Harry, Tiago. Vocês podem olhar feio para os jogadores do outro time. – pediu ele.

- Isso não é trapaça? – perguntou Molly.

- Eles são torcida. E só vão olhar. – disse ele dando um beijo em Mione antes de sair para perto do time.

- Olhar não tira pedaço. – disse Harry, para a ruiva que ainda não estava convencida. – eu entendi o que ele quer.

Rony tinha dado um tapa na cabeça dos outros jogadores. Gritou um pouco com eles, antes de retornaram para o jogo.

Hogwarts se manteve na frente, e conseguiu aumentar um pouco a vantagem. Os jogadores do outro time evitavam jogar perto dos dois. O que facilitava a marcação e os ataques do time de Hogwarts.

No intervalo do segundo para o terceiro tempo, o técnico adversário veio na direção deles.

- Vocês querem fazer o favor de parar de encarar os meus jogadores? - perguntou ele diretamente para Harry e Tiago.

- Não. – disse Tiago.

- Não estou afim. – disse Harry.

- Vocês estão atrapalhando eles. – disse o técnico.

- Sério? – perguntou Harry. – Achei que fosse justamente isso que a torcida adversária devia fazer. Incentivar o seu time e atrapalhar o outro. Olha que nem estamos falando nada.

- Mas vocês os estão ameaçando, vou falar com o juiz.

- Se fosse verdade, você tinha ido direto nele. – disse novamente Harry, Tiago teria feito ele sair correndo dali chorando, não era o que eles precisavam. – E como já disse, não falamos nada para eles se sintam ameaçados, nem mesmo por gestos. E se você acha que estamos atrapalhando, o que dizer daquelas meninas com saias curtas que acabaram de trocar de lugares, e estão na direção da cesta que vocês defendem. Sempre que alguém de Hogwarts vai arremessar elas descruzam as pernas e cruzam de novo. Quer maior distração que isso.

- Tá bom. Elas saem dali. – disse o técnico reconhecendo que perdeu. – Mas vocês param de encarar e ele tira os óculos.

- Paramos de encarar. – disse Harry.

- E os óculos?

- Eu acho que não. – disse Tiago abaixando o suficiente para que o outro visse seus olhos, que logo ganharam um tom avermelhado que piorou a imagem.

- Certo pode ficar com eles.

Depois disso o jogo se tornou mais violento, com mais faltas e mais bate-boca. Mas a vantagem continuava a ser de Hogwarts.

Faltando apenas um segundo para o fim da partida, Rony recebe a bola no meio do campo, e arremessa. O ginásio ficou em silêncio esperando a bola, que caiu direto no aro.

Rony, nem viu quem o carregou nos ombros, mas depois descobriu que era Tiago. Hermione também foi levantada, por Harry e os dois se beijaram no alto.

O ruivo era o Herói.


	31. Talento

Capítulo 31 – Talento

Pela primeira vez, Harry estava se arrumando como motoqueiro para parecer um. Bem na verdade não fez nada de diferente.

Ele e os outros Marotos e as meninas foram convidados para a gravação do clipe que aconteceria no bar de Tiago.

O cantor, que o moreno não sabia quem era, pediu que o bar estivesse cheio de motoqueiros verdadeiros, não de figurantes. Então, Tiago convidou a todos, e claro deu alguns conselhos de roupas.

Ele pegou Gina na sua casa. Ela estava fantástica, com uma jaqueta vermelha colada, uma calça preta com uma corrente como cinto e maquiagem escura.

- Está maravilhosa. – disse ele.

- Não está exagerado? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Está perfeita. – respondeu.

- Espero que gostem.

- Eu gostei.

- Bobo.

Os dois seguiram para o bar.

- Está cheio aqui. –disse ela.

- Deve ser esses carros do pessoal da produção. – disse Harry. – As motos são as mesmas de sempre.

- Lilian comentou mesmo que nem todos puderam vir hoje. No fim de semana é que fica mais cheio.

- Lilian se fazia de durona, mas agora não fica longe do Tiago mesmo.

- Nem quando eles brigavam, ela deixava algumas coisas sobre ele passar. Sabia bem onde ele estava, o que fazia, e quando sumia.

Eles entraram e encontraram Tiago e Lilian perto do bar. A ruiva também estava com uma jaqueta preta, com espinhos, combinando com a do namorado, e uma calça de couro, da mesma cor, sem contar duas tranças feitas usando cordões de couro.

Neville, Hannah, Luna e Gabrielle estavam sentados em uma mesa, já no clima do bar.

O estabelecimento parecia estar tendo um dia normal, com jogos de sinuca, fliperama, e rodadas de bebidas. Isso se conseguissem ignorar as câmeras, e o pessoal que parecia com medo dos motoqueiros.

- Mione disse que estão chegando. – falou Tiago. – Parece que a mãe dela resolveu tirar umas fotos de quando viu os dois como motoqueiros. Pior se tivessem uma moto.

- E o que não falta aqui. – falou Gina.

- Mas a Sra Granger não vai aparecer aqui. – disse Lilian. – Está com muitas consultas hoje.

Pouco depois chegaram os atrasados, que preferiram ir para mesa.

O diretor chegou dando ordens para a equipe, que começou a trabalhar, apesar de já estar tudo pronto para a gravação.

Chegou perto do grupo.

- Gostei de você ruiva. – disse ele para Lilian. – Você vai ficar sentada no balcão, flertando com o dono do bar que será...

- Eu. – disse Tiago. – Conforme o contrato, o bar continua a funcionar, então somente funcionários podem ficar atrás do balcão.

- Que seja. – disse o diretor. – Você me parece bom para o papel. Mas acho que você poderia usar uma minissaia.

- Não. – disse Lilian.

- Como não? – disse o cara. – Todos sabem que meninas que andam de moto usam minissaia.

- Tire as calças e ande de moto. – disse a ruiva. – Além de ser incomodo, não protege nada, nem de alguma coisa que possa bater em mim, nem minha privacidade. Não sou uma destas famosas que gostam de mostrar mais que devem.

- Foi pedido realismo aqui. – disse Tiago. – Olhe a sua volta e constate isso.

O diretor olhou em volta e viu várias caras feias para ele, mas nenhuma saia.

- Me passe um chopp então. – disse ele.

- Peça para a garçonete como todos. – disse Tiago.

- Você é muito arrogante. – disse o diretor. – Se continuar assim vou sair daqui.

- Fique a vontade. Esse é o único bar deste jeito na costa oeste. Pelo menos que você poderia ter uma boa estrutura e não precisaria agradar a gangue local. – disse Tiago.

- Que eu saiba vocês querem passar um boa imagem, certo? – disse Gina.

- Eu te garanto, que vai demorar a encontrar algum outro com essa qualidade. – disse Harry. – Conheço pubs bons pelo país que ficam devendo para esse. Sem contar que você vai ter que contar para todos que eles não vão mais participar de um clipe.

O diretor engoliu em seco e se afastou.

- Nem precisei usar a cláusula milionária de rescisão. – disse Tiago.

* * *

A história do clipe se espalhou rapidamente pelo castelo. Muitos chateados por não poder participar. Alguns querendo aproximar deles para um contato com Hollywood. Mas assim que as coisas ficavam muito chatas, alguém cortava, isso significava uma aparição surpresa de Tiago, um olhar frio de Harry, ou uma cortada de Gina.

Foi neste clima que Hagrid encontrou com os dois motoqueiros antes de uma aula. Os dois estavam cercados por meninas do primeiro ano, que queria fotos do cantor.

- Acho que está na hora da aula. – disse o professor.

- É a primeira vez que gostei de ouvir essa frase. – disse Tiago.

- Pode seguir para o ginásio. As meninas se sentem melhor quando você está lá. Não tem espiões. – disse o professor. – Preciso conversar com o seu amigo aqui.

- Parece que serei o único segurança hoje. – disse Tiago. – Cuidado ele não trouxe outra roupa.

- Do que ele está falando? – perguntou Harry.

- De alguma forma ele ficou sabendo. Deve ser os poderes mentais de vampiro. – disse Hagrid. – Estamos com um problema para o jogo da final de futebol americano. Nosso quarterback não vai poder jogar. E só temos ele esse ano. Seu pai era um grande quarterback e creio que você tenha o mesmo talento dele. O lançamento que você fez outro dia foi perfeito.

- Foi sorte. – disse Harry.

- Nunca consegui sorte assim do outro jogador. – disse o treinador. – Vamos testar hoje, se tudo der certo, preciso de inscrever o seu nome.

- Não custa nada. – disse Harry.

Hagrid deu as instruções para o resto da turma, e pegou algumas bolas para um treinamento individual.

O professor ficou a distâncias variadas e pediu para o moreno lançar para ele. Correndo ou parado.

Harry errou apenas dois lançamentos, mas para um jogador sem treinamento foi um bom treino.

- Eu disse que tinha o talento do seu pai. – falou Hagrid. – Podemos contar com você?

- Pode. – disse Harry cansado. – Não serei eu o responsável por uma derrota de Hogwarts.

- Fala igual ao seu pai.

* * *

- Como vai o meu quarterback? – perguntou Gina assim que o viu.

- Existe segredo neste lugar? – perguntou ele.

- Deve existir, mas eu perguntei para Tiago quando você não apareceu.

- Agora como ele ficou sabendo, não tenho a menor ideia.

- Ele disse de genes não negam. Que ele viu seu lançamento, e como o nosso quarterback resolveu pular em uma piscina sem ver a profundidade e quebrou a perna, não é difícil imaginar o professor queria com você.

- Vou fazer um jogo. – disse ele.

- Só não dê atenção para as lideres de torcida. – disse ela.

- Não tem nenhuma ruiva ali. – disse ele.

- Bobo.

* * *

- Malfoy foi solto. – disse Remo para o amigo.

- Sabia que ele não ia ficar muito tempo preso. – disse Sirius. – O meu receio é que ele ainda tente algo.

- Vai acontecer algo. – disse ele.

- Não tem nada que ele possa tentar. – disse o policial. – Ele só pode criar aborrecimento, mas nem na empresa ele está mais.

- Como se isso fosse impedir aquele lá.

- Temos que aumentar a segurança de Harry. – disse Remo pegando o celular. – Tiago deve ajudar.

- Sabe, é estranho um tira pedir ajuda para um menor.

- O que eu posso fazer se o menor conhece mais gente que eu. As fontes dele sempre são mais confiáveis. Alguns temem perder seu sangue para ele.

- Me lembre de andar com meu crucifixo de prata, e agua benta.

- Isso não adianta, mas alho pode ajudar.

Os dois riram.


	32. O Jogo

Capítulo 32 – O Jogo

A final do campeonato de Futebol se aproximou mais rápido que Harry esperava. Neste momento ele estava se preparando para o jogo. Ele estava sentado em um canto do vestiário relembrando o que ele passou para chegar ali.

Treinos exaustivos, falta de tempo para outras coisas, até mesmo para Gina.

Sorte que a ruiva era criativa e sempre dava um jeito de passar algum tempo com ele, e misteriosamente seus deveres apareciam feitos nas suas coisas. Se não fosse pela letra, ele desconfiaria de Tiago.

Hagrid o colocou para fazer treinamentos mais rígidos que dos outros, que já estavam em sua plena forma.

Também havia treinos isolados, para afinar a mira. O treinador escolheu alguns jogadores de confiança, a maioria não estava no time titular, para ajudar.

Ele fazia os lançamentos e tinha alguns jogadores para receber ou bloqueá-lo.

Havia ficado claro no primeiro treino que alguns jogadores não gostaram da inclusão dele no time. Eram Draco, seus amigos e mais alguns. Eles atrapalhavam Harry o tempo todo, usando de violência sem necessidade, mesmo no mesmo time.

O loiro era o que mais se ressentia. Uma vez que ele esperava ser o astro do time agora, e pela prisão do pai. Então se esforçava para não pegar os lançamentos, reclamava dos erros e vivia ironizando o fato de Harry ter aparecido apenas no final.

Mas Harry não se importava. Sabia muito bem não dar atenção a isso. E se dedicava muito para que ninguém falasse nada depois.

- Hoje é nosso último jogo, o mais importante de todos. – disse Hagrid começando discurso.

Na verdade foi a única coisa que Harry ouviu. Finalmente todo o nervosismo tomou conta dele.

- VAMOS HOGWARTS. – berrou o treinador.

Todo o time começou a berrar. Era o clima do jogo. Alguns batiam cabeça, sem se importar se estavam ou não de capacete.

Em poucos segundos eles estavam saindo do vestiário e indo para o campo no tradicional ritual de passagem pelas líderes de torcida depois de passar pelo painel com o símbolo da escola.

Harry por ser o novato se deixou por último. Mas o efeito foi o contrário do esperado, já que uma parte da torcida começou a vibrar quando ele entrou. O moreno olhou para aquele canto e viu que era a que havia maior quantidade de segurança. Era uma seção inteira somente com motoqueiros. Na primeira fila estavam seus amigos, que eram facilmente reconhecidos pelos cabelos vermelhos de Gina e Lilian. As duas estavam ao lado de Tiago que segurava Suzy no colo.

Uma bandeira vermelha foi desfradada, com um raio dourado sobre eles.

Isso com certeza era coisa de seu amigo motoqueiro.

Foi o que aliviou o nervosismo dele, ali teria gente que o apoiaria sem se importar com o resultado do jogo.

Mais rápido que ele esperava, o jogo começou. E ele estava com a bola oval na mão, no primeiro lance do jogo.

Ele viu Draco correndo e lançou. Deu um sorriso vitorioso antes de ser jogado no chão. O loiro não perderia essa. O primeiro touchdown do jogo.

O resto do jogo não foi tão fácil. O time adversário também era forte e se tornou difícil para Hogwarts manter a liderança no placar por muito tempo.

* * *

Harry mantinha uma media melhor de acertos do que o quaterback adversário. Mas a defesa do outro time se mantinha mais firme e segurava os avanços de Hogwarts.

O jogo estava nervoso, já que bastava um time fazer ponto para o outro recuperar.

Isso tornava o jogo mais violento. Harry estava com um corte na bochecha, mas não era o único. Malfoy quebrara três dedos da mão direita em uma falta. Duda mal conseguia abrir um olho. Mas o jogador que parecia em pior situação era um adversário que havia apagado em campo depois de um choque.

Hagrid pediu um tempo faltando 20 segundos para o fim do jogo e Hogwarts estava a 15 jardas da área de finalização. Com o jogo empatado.

- Vamos para a jogada 23 de novembro. – disse ele para os jogadores.

Era uma jogada de lançamento para Malfoy. Mas que Harry faria que mandaria para outro recebedor.

- Certo. – disseram todos, principalmente Harry.

Eles se posicionaram.

Harry recebeu a bola. E olhou para frente para ver os seus recebedores. Mas o time todo estava na esquerda, levando toda a defesa. O que inviabilizava um lançamento. Nem mesmo o jogador que ele poderia passar e ele correr estava por perto.

Então, ele teve que tomar uma decisão rápida.

Sem poder lançar ninguém, ele saiu correndo para a direita que estava quase toda livre. Havia um adversário o esperando alguns metros dele. Mas que com um giro de corpo durante a corrida, o deslocou.

Continuou correndo, e escutou os gritos dos adversários ao perceberem o que ele fez.

Mas já era tarde, como estava mais veloz e mais perto, Harry fez o touchdown da vitória, justamente quando o cronômetro zerou.

Metade da torcida invadiu o campo. Harry só viu algo vermelho pulando sobre ele, e o beijando.

*Já com duas medalhas no peito, ele estava dando entrevistas na frente do vestiário.

- Como é ser o herói do título? – perguntou um repórter.

- Eu não sou herói do título. – disse ele. – Apenas joguei um jogo, o resto do time merece mais essa honra que eu.

- Deixa de modéstia. – disse o repórter. – Sem seus lançamentos hoje, e seu espetacular touchdown, Hogwarts não teria o título. Você recebeu o prêmio de melhor jogador.

- Se outros não tivessem feito touchdowns nos jogos anteriores, e milhares de lançamentos não teríamos chegado aqui. – disse Harry. – Se quer um Herói veja o nosso treinador, Rúbeo Hagrid. Ele montou esse time e o treinou, mesmo com dificuldades.

- Mas me conte como foi que você planejou o seu touchdown.

- Foi uma jogada ensaiada. – disse ele. – Todos esperavam um lançamento, não que eu saísse correndo. Por isso Hagrid pediu aquele tempo. Agora se me der licença, tenho que tomar banho e comemorar com meus amigos.

Harry entrou no vestiário e deu de cara com Malfoy.

- Essa medalha era pra ser minha. – disse o loiro.

- Seria se você não tivesse a brilhante ideia de me sabotar. – disse Harry. – Acha mesmo que não percebi que você combinou com os outros para que fossem para um lado do campo e me deixando sem jogada.

- Mas parece que você tem mais sorte que aparenta. – disse ele.

- Só tem sorte quem sabe aproveitar dela. Agora tenho que ir, minha ruiva está me esperando.

* * *

Harry encontrou com os amigos fora do estádio. Não foi tão difícil assim, já que ele tinha guarda costas pessoais.

- Esse é meu campeão. – disse Sirius. – Igual ao pai.

- Não, ele é meu. – disse Gina.

- Sempre. – disse ele.

- De quem foi a ideia da torcida? – perguntou ele diretamente para Tiago.

- Eles que quiseram vir. – respondeu o menino de óculos escuros. – Só falei para uma pessoa.

- Que seria?

- Almofadinhas. – disse Remo. – Sabe como ele gosta de um festa.

- Só podia.


	33. Julgamento

Capítulo 33 – O Julgamento

A semana depois do jogo foi atípica para Harry. Antes as pessoas se afastavam dele por ele ser um motoqueiro, o que ele não achava tão desagradável assim. Mas agora ele parecia ser o centro das atenções.

Certo que ele não era o único, todos os jogadores de futebol estavam recebendo mais atenção.

Havia alguns casos interessantes. Duda, por incrível que pareça, estava sendo humilde e atribuía a vitória a todo o time e principalmente ao seu primo. Com isso até ganhou uma fã.

E Malfoy tentava se gabar, só porque fez o primeiro touchdown, mas como alguém contou da tentativa de sabotar Harry, e isso a vitória, ninguém mais ligava para ele.

- Aquela jogada me lembrou muita uma do seu pai. – disse Firenze quando foi cumprimenta-lo pela vitória. – Só que ele foi pelo meio do campo mesmo, assim que pegou a bola, com o Sirius fazendo de escudo. Os dois tinham treinado essa jogada sem que ninguém soubesse. Sua mãe quase arrancou o meu braço quando viu.

E sempre que os fãs se tornavam um pouco mais entusiasmados aparecia alguém que botava medo neles. Tiago espantava os meninos e Gina as meninas. De alguma forma a ruiva conseguiu a habilidade de usar as passagens secretas sem que ninguém visse. E isso aterrorizava todo mundo.

- Como você sempre sabe que eu estou por perto? – ela perguntou para ele, já que ele nunca se assustava. – Você sempre se assusta com o Tiago.

- Eu gosto do seu perfume. – disse ele. – Sempre o sinto antes de você aparecer. E o nosso amigo não usa perfume.

- Chato.

* * *

Harry foi visitar Sirius na P&B. Aproveitando que estaria acontecendo que os professores estariam em uma reunião.

Gina não pode acompanhar, já que havia combinado com a mãe de sair para procurar um vestido para a formatura.

- E ai, Almofadinhas? Como andam as coisas? – ele perguntou quando entrou na sala da presidência.

- Sem muita novidade. – disse ele. – As coisas andam calmas. Fechamos alguns contratos, o de sempre.

- Isso sempre é bom, não estamos ficando parados. – disse ele, já conhecendo um pouco da empresa.

Sirius deu alguns detalhes dos contratos mais relevantes para Harry.

Até que a secretaria interfonou.

- Parece que tem um oficial da justiça ai. – disse o presidente. – Isso é uma coisa normal em uma empresa grande.

Ele recebeu o oficial, e pegou uma intimação.

- Sabia que Malfoy andava muito quieto. – disse Sirius. – Ele entrou na justiça para anular o reconhecimento de sua herança.

- Por que ele faria isso? Que eu saiba, mesmo que eu não receba mais nada, ele não pode comprar as minhas ações. – perguntou Harry.

- Sim. Mas ele pode tentar atrapalhar tudo e destruir a empresa. Bem no estilo "Se eu não posso ter, ninguém mais vai ter."

- Ai explica o que ele está alegando?

- Não. Vamos ter que ver.

* * *

A notícia do julgamento caiu como uma bomba em todos. Ficaram todos espantados com isso. Mas ninguém deixou de dar seu apoio a Harry.

- Eu gostava de você pobre. – disse Gina. – Nada mudou depois que descobri a sua origem, nada vai me fazer ter outro pensamento.

Mas o clima ficou pesado até o julgamento.

Harry até ganhou um serviço de guarda costas. Motoqueiros estavam se revezando para proteger ele, assim como um grupo de policiais. Isso acontecia tanto na escola, quanto na casa dele, e na de Gina. Aparentemente algo poderia acontecer com Harry até o dia marcado, assim como tinha acontecido na sua apresentação na P&B.

Tudo aconteceu normalmente até o julgamento, que foi realizado rapidamente.

Harry foi com Sirius e Marlene para o tribunal. Dorcas seria a advogada deles, já que com a saída de Malfoy ela foi contratada pela empresa.

Já estavam presentes Gina, Rony e seus pais, Hermione, Lilian com seus pais, Tiago, Suzy, os seus pais e mais um monte de motoqueiros descaracterizados.

- Pode ficar tranquilo. – disse o Pacificador. – Deu uma olhada no processo e não tem nada que possa te prejudicar, mas Malfoy é conhecido por jogar sujo e pode ter algo guardado que ainda não apresentou.

- Teremos que ver. – disse Sirius.

Eles entraram na sala de julgamento, e encontraram Malfoy já preparado, e em um banco atrás dele estava Valter Dursley.

Harry desconfiava que o 'tio' tinha algo para aprontar.

Ele, Sirius e Dorcas sentaram-se à mesa ao lado do Malfoy.

- Todos de pé para receber a Dra Amélia Bones, presidente desta seção.

Todos se levantaram, mas Harry sabia que aquele sobrenome era conhecido.

- Caso Malfoy versus P&B.

- Favor o acusador se pronuncie. – disse Amélia.

- A apresentação do Sr Harry Potter como herdeiro de Tiago Potter, herdeiro da P&B é uma farsa. – disse Malfoy. – Harry Potter morreu no acidente que vitimou seus pais.

- Tem alguma prova disso? – perguntou Dra Bones.

- Sim, tenho o atestado de óbito de Harry Potter. – disse o loiro mostrando um documento para a juíza.

- Interessante. – ela disse. – Isso é só um papel, tem testemunhas que possam comprovar isso?

- Sim. Valter Dursley. – disse Malfoy. – Marido da irmã de Lilian Potter.

- Pode se aproximar, Senhor. – pediu Amélia.

Valter se adiantou e sentou na cadeira indicada.

Depois de ter feito o juramento, Amélia prosseguiu com o julgamento.

Como não era um julgamento criminal, Amélia quem fazia as perguntas.

- Sr Dursley, você confirma a história de que o menino sentado ali não é Harry Potter?

- Não. – disse Valter surpreendendo a todos. – Aquele ali é Harry Potter, eu mesmo o retirei do hospital com a minha ex mulher, sua tia, quando ele teve alta.

- Não foi isso o combinado. – disse Malfoy.

- Não, não foi. Mas não ia mentir por você. Já tive a minha cota de desgraça por causa desse seu plano.

- Ninguém nunca ia descobrir. – disse Malfoy.

- Malfoy. – disse a juíza. – Eu era amiga intima de Lilian. Conheci Harry pequeno. Sabia que ele é parecido com Tiago, não tanto quanto realmente ele é. E tem um pequeno detalhe, a cicatriz não foi divulgada em nenhum jornal que falava do acidente, nem mesmo em qualquer relatório médico.

- Com tanta juíza fui pegar logo uma que conhecia o caso. – disse Malfoy indignado.

- E você acaba de receber um processo por calúnia e difamação e, obviamente de falsificação de documentos.

* * *

- Essa foi fácil. – disse Remo depois de levar novamente Malfoy algemado.

- Isso porque Malfoy não tem sorte. – disse Sirius. – Com tantas juízas, ele tinha que pegar justamente a Amélia.

- Sorte? – disse Lene. – isso não tem nada com sorte. Olha ali.

Claudio, Pacificador e Amélia estavam conversando.

- Esse menino teve a quem puxar. – disse Tonks. – Tem boas relações.


	34. Cartas

Capítulo 34 – Cartas.

Harry estava aliviado com o resultado do julgamento. Uma vez que desta vez Malfoy foi preso novamente, por Remo. Agora não havia nenhuma forma de perder sua herança.

Não que ele estivesse preocupado com o dinheiro, uma vez que ele sempre viveu com pouco e mesmo assim graças ao seu próprio esforço. Ele não queria ver o que seu pai e seu avô haviam criado sendo destruído por ganância de um homem desesperado.

Agora ele partilhava um problema com todos os seus amigos, o futuro.

Ou melhor, as escolhas que formariam o seu futuro. Para qual universidade ir.

Durante os anos, ele, Gina e os outros enviaram para as faculdades a ficha de inscrição. Agora ela a hora de receber os resultados.

Harry teve uma seleção de faculdades diferentes da que tinha pensado no ano anterior. Uma vez que ele não precisava mais se afastar dos tios.

- Você vai querer ir pra mesma universidade que seus pais foram? – perguntou Rony, quando eles estavam almoçando.

- Eu não sei para onde eles foram. – respondeu Harry.

- Como não sabe? – perguntou Mione.

- Não podia perguntar. – disse Harry. – Valter não permitia nenhuma pergunta sobre meus pais. E agora, acho que quero ser alguém diferente do que meu pai foi.

- Não entendi. – disse Neville.

- Isso porque você é diferente do seu pai. – disse Tiago.

- Isso mesmo. – disse o moreno. – Todos falam que sou parecido com ele, que jogo igual a ele. Não quero mais essa pra minha vida. Mas se por destino acabar na mesma universidade que ele, não posso fazer nada.

- Que gracinha. – disseram Gina e Lilian juntas.

- Gina parece mais irmã gêmea da Lilian do que do Rony. – disse Luna.

- Assim como Lilian se parece mais com a ruiva do que com as irmãs. – disse Mione.

- Não é bem assim. – disse Lilian. – Eu sempre me dei bem com a Fleur, o meu problema era com a Gabi. Mas esse ano ela mudou, estamos mais próximas.

- Nada melhor que uma família unida. – disse Tiago.

- Tem certeza que Suzy não é sua irmã? – perguntou Harry.

- De sangue ela não é, mas de alma com certeza.

* * *

Harry estava indo para o estacionamento para voltar para casa. Os amigos já tinha ido embora, pois ele tinha ficado para trás conversando com outro aluno que havia começado a trabalhar na agência aquele mês, Colin Creevey.

- Potterzinho acha que vai para faculdade. – disse Malfoy ladeado pelos seus capangas.

- Eu vou. Pode ter certeza. – disse Harry. – Isso não é uma coisa que você ou seu papai podem impedir. Alias como ele está?

- Quando eu assumir minha parte da empresa, você vai perder esse sorrisinho.

- Malfoy, vou te contar uma coisa. – disse Harry sem emoção nenhuma. – Eu sou o sócio majoritário, e controlo mais da metade das ações, portanto sou legitimamente o presidente, e caso não possa ou queira exercer a função, eu escolho alguém. E pode ter certeza que qualquer um é mais competente que você. Então você não ia conseguir nada.

- Meu pai disse que minha mãe...

- Sua mãe enganou até o seu pai, imagina se ela não ia deixar você meter a mão em alguma coisa. – disse Harry fechando o capacete e arrancando com a moto deixando os três plantados no estacionamento.

Harry parou alguns quarteirões de distância, ele não aguentou mais. Teve que rir do loiro.

* * *

Harry estava verificando seu equipamento para mais uma festa. Não podia deixar nada dar errado. Ele estava fazendo seu nome.

Verificou as baterias, para ver se estavam totalmente carregadas. Se seus cartões de memória estavam vazios e operacionais.

Foi quando a campainha tocou. Harry não ligou para isso. Geralmente os visitantes dele ligavam antes. Devia ser alguma visita para sua tia.

Ele voltou sua atenção para sua máquina. Ele era preciso na limpeza da lente da câmera. Isso mantinha as fotos boas.

- HARRY! – chamou Petúnia.

Harry ficou confuso, seria algum problema.

- DUDA! – ele escutou a tia chamando o seu primo.

A situação era crítica para ela berrar os dois.

Os primos se encontraram na escada e desceram rapidamente.

Encontram Petúnia, pálida, sentada à mesa com duas pilhas de cartas na sua frente.

- O carteiro deixou isso para vocês. – disse ela entregando duas pilhas para os dois.

Harry percebeu que a sua era maior que a do primo. Devia ter uns sete envelopes grandes, e dois pequenos. O do primo tinham três grandes e mais de dez pequenos.

Harry pegou um dos envelopes e viu o símbolo de uma das universidades que ele tinha enviado.

Segundo cultura popular, envelope pequeno era rejeição, envelope grande era aceitação.

- Parece que não vou para o Texas e Missouri. – disse Harry, mas ninguém achou graça.

- Eu ganhei uma bolsa de estudos. – disse Duda abismado, ele sabia que suas notas não dariam para nada. – Para o futebol. Nem titular eu sou.

- Na final, ninguém passou por você. – disse Harry. – e parece que não foi só em uma.

Harry tinha desistido das suas cartas e aberto as do seu primo.

Petúnia estava feliz, com a separação dela, não sabia como ficaria para pagarem uma faculdade para o filho. A boa ação de Valter rendeu algo.

- E você Harry? – perguntou Duda. – pelo que fez naquele jogo deve ter recebido várias.

- Isso não importa. – disse ele. – Tenho economizado para uma faculdade há anos. E com a venda de algumas fotos realizadas por um agente, esse ano, não preciso nem pegar nada da minha herança.

- Você tem pensado nisso há muito tempo. – disse Petúnia triste. – Deve ter escolhido escolas longe daqui.

- Bem, agora os motivos para isso não existem mais. - disse ele, mostrando a carta da Universidade da Califórnia com Sede ali em San Diego. – Uma das minhas opções é aqui.

- E quando vai decidir? – perguntou a tia.

- Isso ainda não sei. Tenho algumas coisas a levar em consideração.

- Uma ruiva seria um deles.

Neste momento o telefone tocou.

- Falando na diabinha. – disse Harry. – Acho que vou ter uma conversa sobre isso com ela.

- CHEGOU! – foi a única coisa que Petúnia e Duda escutaram antes de Harry subir.

- Acho que ela não precisa de telefone para isso. – disse Duda. – Podia ter gritado de casa mesmo.

- Isso porque você não conheceu a sua tia.


	35. Formatura

Capítulo 35 – Formatura

Harry olhava para o castelo-escola. Depois de passar por tantas escolas, aquela era a única que ele desejou ficar mais algum tempo.

Fez amigos pela primeira vez, não ficou mais sobre as armações de Duda, a maioria dos professores gostava dele, conseguiu se livrar do tio, reencontrou com sua família, e ainda tinha Gina.

Aquela ruiva tinha entrado na sua vida, sem aviso, sem permissão, e mudou tudo na sua vida.

Aliás, ela estava parada na porta da escola olhando brava para ele.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o moreno chegando perto dela.

- Você ficou plantado olhando para o nada, e nem me viu te chamando. – disse ela fazendo biquinho.

- Eu estava pensando em você. – disse ele.

- Hum...

- Verdade. O que mais poderia ser?

- Não sei, hoje é o último dia de aula. Você poderia estar pensando sobre isso. – disse ela.

- Bem começou assim, mas acabou em você. A única que conseguiu ver além desta jaqueta de motoqueiro.

- Não esqueça que eu conheço o seu amiguinho que foge do sol.

- Devo agradecer a ele por cuidar de você pra mim.

- Sorte a sua que fui com a sua cara. – disse Tiago aparecendo perto dos dois. - Já quebrei muito marmanjo que chegava perto dela e das outras meninas.

- Até eu descobri isso, achei que eu tinha algum problema. – disse Gina.

- E tinha. – disse Harry. – um cão de guarda que anda pelas paredes.

Eles se juntaram ao restante do grupo para terminar o ano.

* * *

A festa de formatura foi num dos melhores salões de festa da cidade, pago pela escola. Harry já havia trabalhado naquele local antes, mas ficou feliz de poder estar do lado contrário das lentes.

Desta vez, ele não foi buscar Gina, já que essa festa seria para toda a família. Ele foi com Sirius, Marlene e Natascha. Remo e Tonks foram em outro caro.

Tia Petúnia foi o filho, e o ex-marido, e a irmã dele. Apesar da separação ainda faziam parte da família do menino.

Harry chegou antes dos Weasley, apesar da demora que Sirius aprontou para ficar pronto.

Mas a família de Tiago já estava lá. O motoqueiro, ainda usando óculos, os mesmos do baile de aniversário de Hogwarts. Suzy parecia mais solta desta vez.

A pequena menina estava muito diferente da garotinha que eles haviam conhecido no orfanato, que vivia agarrada ao irmão. Agora ela corria pelo salão, arrastando Tiago, que apresentava os professores para ela, que não ficava mais intimidada.

Num outro canto, Neville passava pela sabatina do pai de Hannah, enquanto seus pais riam um pouco afastados.

Mione chegou pouco depois, e foi se acomodar com seus pais, na sua mesa, sem antes dar um olá para ele.

Gina entrou no salão justamente quando aconteceu a troca de músicas, dando um efeito para o momento. Claro que somente Harry deve ter reparado nisso.

- Você está linda. – disse Harry ao se aproximar dela.

- Que isso. – disse ela. – Você também está ótimo.

A ruiva estava com um vestido prateado, com um colar com um rubi. Ele estava com um terno cinza escuro, com um lenço vermelho, dando uma cor no visual.

- Vamos sentar logo. – disse Gui.

- Repara não. – disse Molly. – Ele está assim, porque Fleur não quis vir com ele.

- Ele devia entender que ela tem duas irmãs formando. – disse o moreno.

- Ele entende, só não aceita. – disse Arthur.

Poucos minutos depois, a família Delacour chegou. De alguma forma Tiago sabia disso, e estava esperando por eles, com uma flor na mão, eu foi dada para Júlia.

- Esse menino sabe fazer com que eu me sinta um ogro. – disse Gui.

- Pois você devia era ter umas aulas com ele, - disse Molly. – Essa juventude de hoje perdeu todo o romantismo.

* * *

- Estamos mais uma vez reunidos para festejar uma data importante. – disse Dumbledore no microfone. – Hoje mais uma turma fecha seu ciclo em nossa escola. Mais jovens entram em uma nova fase de suas vidas. Tiveram alegrias, tristezas, sacrifícios, dores, vitórias e amores. Temos pessoas promissoras, que tentaram mudar o mundo, se não nossas vidas. Estão todos de Parabéns, mas hoje não é dia de ouvir um velho professor. Vamos continuar a festa.

Logo os formandos foram chamados para a valsa. Harry foi dançar a primeira com Lene, já que Petúnia estava com Duda.

Todos ficaram surpreendidos quando Tiago foi com Suzy.

- Mamãe não gosta de dançar. – disse a menina.

Depois foram a dança dos casais, onde todos puderam participar.

A festa durou até o amanhecer.

* * *

Dois dias depois, os Marotos se encontraram na frente de Hogwarts.

- Como entraremos? – perguntou Neville.

- Passagem secreta. – disse Tiago. – Mas essa é mais difícil e abrir. Uma das poucas que eu sei que todos os professores conhecem. Para evitar fugas.

Eles foram em direção ao ginásio. Ali havia uma estátua de um anjo, que Tiago, circundou e apertou algo em uma das asas.

- Foi uma das mais difíceis que eu achei. Não está no livro. – disse ele.

Eles passaram pela passagem, que não era tão longa assim, e saíram perto da sala dos professores.

- Por isso que ninguém sai. – disse Rony. – Só os mais loucos passariam por aqui.

- Sem contar que deve fazer muito barulho. – disse Harry.

- Já abri com o Snape sozinho na sala. – disse Tiago. – Foi engraçado vê-lo correndo para tentar pegar o infrator.

Eles foram em direção aos armários de Harry e Tiago.

Tiago abriu o seu. E abriu o fundo falso, colocando o livro dos marotos ali dentro.

- Agora os anéis. – disse Harry tirando o seu.

Os quatro colocaram o anel numa caixa e dentro do fundo falso.

- Acabou. – disse Neville.

- Ainda não. – disse Tiago tirando uma caixa do bolso depois de fechar o armário. – Não podemos deixar essa época passar.

Dentro da caixa, havia um anel semelhante aos que eles acabaram de tirar, mas com o apelido de cada um num deles.

- Marotos sempre Marotos.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

NA:

Gostaria de Agradecer a todos os que acompanharam a mais essa fic. E em especial aos que comentaram e me possibilitaram saber se gostavam ou não da fic.

Tenho outros projetos, mas não posso garantir que serão em um futuro próximo.

Mago Merlin.


End file.
